


'Tis The Season

by teakturn



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gruff!SoftBoi!Erik, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Erik, Supervisor Dickmatize Thesehoes Stevens, The Wakandan Outreach Center (Black Panther), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 80,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every dayuntil Christmas on the 25. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Fallon King (OC), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559182
Comments: 124
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Fallon is, as Emma Watson would put it, happily self-partnered. Her last boyfriend had been a drug addict, the one before that a bum (don't ask), and she wasn't the dating app type. She enjoyed sex as much as the next person, but she didn't want it to come from just anywhere. If she wanted a quick nut her extensive vibrator collection did just as well as any man.

At least, that's what she told herself.

Fallon could lie and say her job stopped her from meeting a man worthy of giving her the mighty O, but she loved her job too much for it to be believable. As an assistant to _the_ events coordinator on the West Coast for the Wakandan Outreach Center Fallon certainly had a full plate. Being an assistant had turned into her basically running the Events department from her headset because her boss loved nothing more than not doing her job.

Mona liked having a life away from work, so the Events department was usually out of the building by five, six at the latest. Fallon usually stayed until ten. She had vendors to confirm, preselected from a list given to her to give to Mona from the head honcho himself, Erik Stevens. Everyone in their department knew that if anything was to get done Fallon was always the one to step up and do it. Mona had definitely earned her reputation but at this point, Fallon was the only one maintaining it.

So while Fallon's friends got their backs blown out she was still in the office, doing Mona's job for her. 

"And I don't get why _you_ have to stay and _she_ doesn't?" Nicole whined. 

She and Duncan had once again invited her out with them and Fallon was once again turning them down. Behind her, Duncan stood with his hands in his pockets watching the two women with patient blue eyes. He was one of three white people in their department and probably the only man Fallon could honestly count as a friend. 

He knew, just as Fallon knew that Nicole would not rest until Fallon was out there living her best life. Duncan also knew that Fallon certainly felt like this was her best life. Albeit with far more coffee orders and dry cleaning pickups than first imagined. This job was everything to Fallon sacrificing her social life for the career that literally turned her world around was a small price to pay.

Nicole thought that was ridiculous and proceeded to tell her so at every opportunity.

Duncan spoke up before Fallon could, a genial smile on his pink lips, "Nic, you know the drill. If Fallon slacks Stevens will realize Mona is a liability and we'll get a boss that actually expects us to listen to them,"

"Exactly," Fallon sent Duncan a thankful look, "Don't you like slacking off all day and scanning Instagram during work?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and pointed at Duncan and Fallon, "You two are not clever." She paused, "That said I do enjoy my two-hour lunches,"

Fallon smirked. The Center held several events throughout the year. Celebrations, food drives, and charity auctions interspersed between the bi-monthly events held specifically for children in the community. Nicole, for as lazy as she could be, was the best planner on staff. She had all the connections one could need to throw a newsworthy event in a city as fast-paced and forgetful as LA.

On Fallon's first day Nicole had taken one look at her and declared them best friends. Any skepticism Fallon felt at the time was quickly waved away. They just clicked, despite their very different personalities. Fallon knew Nicole thought she was being a good friend trying to push her out of her comfort zone. But as the person in the comfort zone, she was happy where she was. Men would always be there, career opportunities like this were rare.

“Fine,” Nicole declared with a decisive flip of her hair. She’d done it in goddess locs this season and they framed her honey-toned, heart-shaped face beautifully. “But when it’s mid-December and your all alone in that cold-ass apartment of yours…” she trailed off

Fallon pretended to pout, “Oh so when I have my hot chocolate movie nights you don’t want me to call you?” She shot a smile at Duncan, “More for us then.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and walked away, the clicking of her heels covered the sound of Duncan and Fallon snickering. Duncan, who’d hitched a ride with Nicole in the carpool, knocked on Fallon’s desk twice.

“Take care of yourself, Fal. See ya tomorrow.”

Once they were gone Fallon was able to finally dive into her work. The start of December meant all hands on deck for the Events department. The Toy and Coat Drive was the most important event (to Fallon at least) of the whole year. The Outreach Center did a lot of grassroots community work and they were most known for their efforts to help the children in the communities they were based in.

Fallon’s first year at the Center found her so caught up in the festivities that she knitted almost two dozen hats and scarves to be given out for free to the children who attended the drive. She’d kept the habit up, starting earlier and earlier in the year so she’ll have more to give away. But that wasn’t why she was in the office so late. Fallon hadn’t been exaggerating about being the backbone of the office. Aside from Mona’s work, her actual work as an assistant to the office, and the ungodly amount of knitting she did for the drive, Fallon decorated the office to match the holiday season.

This isn’t your usual, run of the mill, hang up a few streamers and put on a generic Christmas CD. No, Fallon would laugh in your face if you showed up to _her_ office with Party City decorations. It was handmade, vintage, or bust.

As a girl, she’d had pretty severe anxiety, to the point that she was missing so much school her mother was getting calls from the state. When Fallon turned about thirteen she learned to knit from the librarian at her school. The knitting turned into crocheting and then crocheting led to her interest in weaving to eventually Fallon was just _that_ woman. The one with a Pinterest board and a cookbook collection. Hands-on hobbies like crafting and cooking soothed Fallon. They made her feel like she had control in a world that often felt unfamiliar and dangerous.

For as long as she could remember Fallon used the holidays as an excuse to take her usual amount of crafting to a truly ridiculous level. Every season had its own theme and every year that theme changed. This year Fallon hadn’t been able to get the idea of Corny Christmas out of her head. Think Christmas in the ’80s, just gaudy and loud for no reason whatsoever. Of course, nothing Fallon made could ever be called gaudy. She planned on doing a kind of...elevated tackiness. A sort of, “Yeah it’s tacky, but isn’t that what makes it great?”

Fallon knows her theme doesn’t make sense to anyone but herself but she doesn’t care. She stopped living for people around the same time she decided she was tired of her anxiety holding her hostage. Besides, she planned on busting out some of her old recipes so if her coworkers don’t like it they can stuff their faces with pies and cakes and cookies until they decide they don’t care.

Fallon had to clear away the fall decorations before she could start her vision. She started a Christmas playlist she’d been tinkering with all year and carefully pulled down streamers, ribbons, and posters of notable Native Americans throughout history. It was easy enough to be carried into a meditative headspace between Eartha Kitt and Luther Vandross crooning over the state of the art speakers. It was like breathing to layer tinsel and fairy lights. 

Humming to herself out of tune, Fallon was starting to see her vision come together. There would need to be some furniture switch outs and a new rug for sure. The one she’d added in November had been warm and autumnal at the time but it just wasn’t merry enough to go with Fallon’s theme of forest green and deep berry red. There was a rug in the basement of the Center that should work. 

Fallon skipped out of the Events department, all thought on that rug and whether or not Mona would notice if the brown couch turned into a plush corduroy sofa. She skipped down one flight of marble stairs, her mind on fabric colors. She wanted something to match the rug but red on red would just be garish. She may want tacky but this was still a workplace. The rug she had in mind looked best on other jewel tones.

_So instead of pine green maybe an emerald green, or something deeper._ Fallon thought to herself. She paused, two floors down from the Events department yet not quite in the basement. Would another jewel tone be too contrasty? Should I play it safe? Fallon chewed on her lip, so deep in thought, she didn’t hear the sound of female giggle and the clacking of high heels until their owner was followed by a much familiar masculine laugh.

Well, it wasn’t even a laugh. Fallon could only describe it as a sexy, sinister laugh. The kind a predator might make once he’s caught his prey. A squeal followed, guess that was the prey.

“Shh,” a man barked, a muffled moan followed. Fallon’s eyes went as wide as saucers. She was twenty-six, not six but a part of her still hadn’t registered what was happening.

Fallon had heard of people using their offices to get laid but no one had told her that extended to fucking around _in_ the office. This was a nonprofit! They worked with children, technology so advanced they had round the clock security to keep American interests out of their business. Call her naive but she’d hoped her coworkers knew better.  
Also how nasty! She worked here!

Shaking herself, Fallon quietly toed out of one platform loafer, listening the whole while as the “prey” became louder and louder despite the earlier order to shut up. Fallon bent down to pick up her shoe only to fumble with it when the woman practically screamed. Her voice echoed off all the marble and stone, up the staircase and who knows probably down the block. 

Fallon didn’t waste any more time. She kicked off her other shoe, snatched it up and ran up the stairs. She ran and slid in her stockings until she reached the Events department. She didn’t look back once, not even when she dropped one of her sneakers. Fallon had almost turned around, they weren’t cheap and they went with her outfit. But the loud lovers were on the move. 

The girl was giggling breathlessly, and a gruff male voice taunted the encroaching click-clack of her heels.

“Gone head and run girl, I’m gone tear that ass up when I catch you.” the familiarity of the voice shocked her to her core. Fallon nearly froze, but the answering call of his female friend sent ice in her veins.

“Catch up to me Stevens!”

_Nicole?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been amazing! I'm glad you all love Fallon and Erik as much as I do. Just to be clear, this is an AU of A Catfish Christmas. A Catfish Christmas is finished, if you're interested in how that story ends I have a few other stories written for these two posted here. That said, let's get into Day Two!
> 
> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics!

"What are we looking at?"

Fallon shrieked around a mouthful of cookies, spraying crumbs and drawing the eye of everyone in the office to her hiding spot between a column and a leafy plant.

Gathering herself, she turned to glare at Duncan. He gave her an innocent look that she didn't believe for a moment.

" _We’re_ not looking at anything. _I'm_...I'm…?" Fallon searched the room for an excuse before landing on the plant she'd been crouched behind, "I'm thinking of replacing every plant in the office with a mini Christmas tree. Maybe get everyone in on decorating it together?"

Wait, that wasn't a bad _idea_! Fallon made a mental note to remember that before glaring at Duncan.

"What are you doing? Trying to scare the Secretary?" 

Duncan rolled his eyes, "You'll never let me live that down will you?"

Fallon cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

Duncan was a sweetheart, one of the nicest white men you could ever hope to meet. That said, he's still human and humans are flawed. A while back, early in their friendship, Duncan had made this quip she hadn't appreciated about her status as a secretary. In his defense, she'd taken it very badly. Her boyfriend at the time had been a trainwreck Fallon hadn't known how to escape. A comment like that from one of her closest friends had been too much to take.

Luckily her overreaction had scarred Duncan for life and left Fallon with a nifty little guilt trip she could pull out her back pocket.

"Sorry for scaring you but why are you studying this bush so well stress eating gingerbread?" Duncan waved a hand at the plate of cookies she'd cradled to her chest at some point.

Loosening her grip on the plate Fallon tried to look unbothered. She probably failed, "I do not stress eat." The crumbs stuck to her lipstick said otherwise but Fallon's pride wouldn't let her lick them away with Duncan looking.

"Sure you're don’t," Duncan agreed easily, "Just like your not staring a hole into the glass wall of Nicole's office."

Caught red-handed, Fallon winced, "Was it that obvious?"

Duncan shrugged and his eyes wrinkled at the corners sympathetically, "I mean obviously not to her but you know, you have to stare through my office to see into her’s soo…"

Oh great. He'd probably seen her staring and thought she was looking at him only to immediately realize she was staring past him. Who knows how long he'd watched her shoveling her face with perfectly baked gingerbread behind a bush.

A baby pine tree would have had more coverage for sure.

"Okay look, I'm only telling you this because it's too big for my head to handle." Fallon fixed him with a look, "Can you handle this burden?"

Ducan nodded, but he had this look on his face that let Fallon know he wasn't taking her seriously at all. Fine, he could humor her. But Fallon wasn't responsible for the impact this news could have on his health. Fallon had needed to lay down after her race back to the Events department.

Although that could be because she's been testing her latest recipes out on herself and falling into food comas after work.

"Ok so, you know how I always stay late to keep Mona employed?"

"And to Jo Gaines a place beside your apartment? Yes, continue."

Fallon narrowed her eyes at him, her expression sour as she continued, "Well I needed the rug I left in the basement from that candy themed event last summer…" Fallon ran him through her whole journey on the stairs, hearing the giggling and footsteps and moans. 

She described with almost unnecessary detail the feeling of knowing it was their boss about to fuck in their place of work. Fallon even paused for dramatic effect before revealing that Nicole was the woman with him the whole time. After that much build-up, Fallon had expected Duncan to be as shocked as she was. While retelling it she kept expecting to remember it was a dream. Unfortunately, the fact that she’d gone home missing one of her shoes prevented the delusion from taking root.

"Is that it?"

Fallon deflated, "Umm it's Nicole and our _boss_! Not even our boss our boss's boss!" She began gesturing so widely Duncan carefully pried the cookie plate out of her hands before continuing.

"Yeah, Stevens sleeps around the office." Duncan selected a tree-shaped cookie and snapped into it with his teeth. Then he didn't continue speaking, as if he'd said everything that needed to be said.

"I know that," Fallon snatched the cookie plate back, "You can't have seconds until everyone's gotten a cookie."

"How many have you had?" He challenged, trying unsuccessfully to reach around her for the cookie plate.

"None of your business." Fallon giggled when Duncan's hands grabbed her hips.

"I know Stevens dates around but I thought Nicole had better sense than that. Isn't she looking for a man? He's the last guy to want to settle down."

Duncan wrapped an arm around Fallon's waist and lifted her into the air. He ignored her kicking and laughing, even though it drew the attention of the rest of the office. As soon as Duncan gets his cookie he sets a still giggling Fallon down.

Fallon wobbles off balance a moment, then she slaps his arm. He knew how she felt about being manhandled. It was bad enough she was 5’5, did she have to live in fear of anyone over 5’10 scooping her up and carrying her off?

"Look its none of our business right? I think we should trust her to know what she's doing." Duncan punctuated his sensible speech with a bite of a candy-cane-shaped cookie.

Fallon knows that's the right thing to do but it just doesn't feel right, "But why wouldn't she tell me? I'm her best friend."

There it was, that was what bothered her so much. Sleeping with their boss was pretty bad. It was even worse that their boss was Erik "Office Dick" Stevens. For as long as they’d been friends Nicole and Fallon told each other everything. Like the time Nicole peed herself at that festival and stayed for another two hours. Or the time Fallon had tried to slip through a fence in the alley behind their office building and got stuck because her winter coat was too big. 

And it wasn't as if Nicole hadn't told Fallon about her sexual escapades in explicit detail on more than one occasion, without even being asked. Yet she'd hid this of all things. It struck Fallon like a sucker punch almost. If she didn’t feel so guilty about catching her friend in the act at all, she might be able to let the strange hurt settling in her chest.

Duncan had been quiet for a long time by the time Fallon noticed be was no longer using his height to sneak cookies. In fact, he looked like he was farther away than he'd originally been. Was he backing away from her? That meant he knew something. Which meant that he had to tell Fallon because there was already one best friend keeping secrets there couldn't be two.

Fallon had exactly one, menacing look. She rarely used it, preferring to bribe people with food and sweets instead of threats. The Stare was a weapon passed down to every King woman and Fallon had found that men were weakest to the power of it. And Duncan, the poor man, had only found himself under the force of The Stare twice in the five years they’ve known each other.

Fallon pointed at him, Duncan took a shuffling step back. Cocking her head, Fallon set the cookies down on the nearest surface and placed her free hand on her hip.

“Start talking.”

Duncan winced, “Is there any way I can escape this conversation unscathed?”

Fallon unleashed the Stare. Duncan buckled immediately.

“Nicole feels like you’ve been blowing her off so much that it wouldn’t matter if she did tell you.” the words rushed out his mouth as if they hurt. When he finished speaking, Duncan dropped his head in his hands.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Fallon shook her head as if denying it physically would make Duncan eat his words.

Duncan raised his head out of his hands, somehow he was _still_ wincing, “It’s because they started hooking up after your thing with Oliver….”

Fallon felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed against it. If what he was saying was true then that meant Nicole had spent all summer with Stevens. She’d invited Fallon to a few parties and a brunch or two, but Fallon had declined because the Center was in full-on Event mode. They may have been in the same building, working on the same projects but their workloads couldn’t have differed more. 

Fallon had meant to call her back more than once but something for work, or worse Mona on a bender, would come up and she’d put that before anything.

Hurt, Fallon couldn’t help pouting and folding her arms petulantly across her chest. Yes, she looked like a child but she felt like a child so there. 

“Was she just gonna introduce me after they’d been dating for six months or was our friendship supposed to be over by then?”

Duncan shook his head, “I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.”

“You’re right you shouldn’t have,” Fallon agreed. For good measure, she slapped his arm again. It didn’t make her feel better but he accepted the blow without complaint. He looked just as burdened by this conversation as she felt, and if she were in a better mood Fallon would let him go.

“If it makes you feel any better I think it was just a summer thing. Nicole’s been plotting something and she thinks I don’t know because you’re oblivious and I’m white.”

Fallon scoffed, “I am _not_ oblivious.”

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed as if he had the whole world on his shoulders. He often did that around her. Fallon couldn’t figure out what it meant but he continued before she could ask, “Trust me on this. If you’d have just called her back every other weekend you wouldn’t be standing here asking the guy in the friend group about your best friend.”

Fallon narrowed her eyes at him, “Why’d she tell you then?”

“She didn’t tell me. After the cookout in July, I was helping you bring the decorations in when I walked in on them...in my office…”

Fallon groaned in sympathy. That trumped her surreal experience without a doubt. She’d been scared enough about the idea of the two of them. She doesn’t know what she would have done if she’d actually walked in on them.

“Way to immediately make me feel better D.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably my favorite chapter so far. I can't say anything else or I'll give too much but I really enjoyed writing this. Here's Day Three and I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics

Sunday in LA meant brunch. Half the city turned out to their restaurant of choice, fully ready to day drink and vent about their week. Fallon, who’d grown up in LA, hadn’t heard of this city-wide phenomenon until she became friends with Nicole. For her, brunch was a way of life. She'd invited Fallon a few times but...well you know how she is at this point.

This Sunday Fallon did the unthinkable and agreed. The surprise in Nicole's voice when she said as much Fallon wish she hadn't blown her off so often. Fallon didn’t want to be a bad friend, even if she was a little mad at Nicole for being a bad friend and not telling her about something as big as her fucking their boss.

They met at what Fallon had thought would be a classic, old school diner. The kind that Denny’s and Norms are trying to replicate. She’d dressed down and warmly for the sudden cold-snap: calf-boots over cream-colored jeans. She wore her long winter coat, it wasn’t as thick but it ended in a cute peplum that Fallon wanted any excuse to wear. A hat she knitted herself rested atop of freshly washed but not yet straighten hair. She looked festive though not her usual amounts because she knows the greater LA Area isn’t ready for full Fallon Christmas outfit.

The restaurant Nicole had chosen for their brunch was just a short walk from their office. The outside reminded her of the kind of diner you’d expect to get a greasy burger and a milkshake at. Something populated only by truck drivers and tired, road-tripping families just trying to eat and stretch their legs after being on the road. It wasn’t the kind of place Fallone would expect Nicole to choose at all but she wasn’t complaining. Fallon loved nothing more than classic diner food. Add alcohol to that and she had an afternoon worth looking forward to.

And she hadn’t been looking forward to this afternoon at all. 

While the outside of the diner screamed classic Americana, the inside was much more polished. There was nothing but white on white on cream on white and it made Fallon feel like a brown stain on the rustic white wood floors. The restaurant had a Scandi design which made it look clean and cool but not exactly warm and welcoming. Whitewood, expensive china, and intricate stemware were everywhere, Fallon couldn’t look away.

Now this, was definitely more in line with Nicole’s tastes.

Nicole was already at their table when she arrived, sitting with a menu and two glasses of mimosa in front of their place settings. She looked cute in a weather inappropriate outfit that was definitely cute but couldn’t be warm. Fallon almost stumbled as she picked her way through the crowded tables of the posh diner’s, this would be the first time they’ve hung out since Fallon stumbled upon Nicole’s...tryst (god she’s gagging just thinking about it) with their boss.

She knows something Nicole purposely didn’t tell her. It’s like catching your boyfriend in a lie and watching him go on thinking he has you fooled but way worse because this is her _best friend_! Nicole almost went to jail for her once. When Fallon couldn’t afford her rent Nicole didn’t even hesitate to front the money so she wouldn’t end up on the street. With all that they would do for each other, why would Nicole keep _this_ away from Fallon? Why this? Why this? The question hasn’t left her head since that night and repeats in her mind the closer she gets to their table.

For a second, Fallon considers backing out. Nicole hasn’t seen her yet, and Fallon has flaked before so this wouldn’t be entirely out of character for her. What would be out of character is asking your friend to go to brunch with her for the first time in five years and then actually showing up. Which is just sad and exactly why she should show up.

“Hey,” Fallon trills before she can back out. When Nicole’s head lifts, Fallon smiles though in her head all she hears are Kill Bill sirens.

“Wow-” Nicole stands and leans in to kiss Fallon’s cheek, “You actually-” she kisses the other cheek, “Up.” 

When they part Nicole places one cool hand on Fallon’s head, “Are you sick? Is it cancer?”

Fallon swats away Nicole’s reaching hands, “No! And stop. We’re the blackest people in this room and you’re making a scene.” 

At that they both laugh, drawing the eye of everyone in a three table radius. When they notice, they pretend to shush each other, which just sends them back into a giggle fit. They sit in unison and do the usual catch up while Fallon takes off her coat and Nicole picks up the menu again.

“You see Mona’s wig this morning?”

“No, but did _you_ see the guy who came up from R&D to fix the printer?”

“The one with a booty like a football player or the one who looks like a six-two Kevin Hart.”

“No! The one with the soft hair. He looks like he should be singing Pretty Ricky songs.”

“Oh him! Okay, go on, what he do?”

Fallon and Nicole carried on like this until the waiter arrived. Nicole orders for them both and Fallon orders a cocktail to go with her mimosa. Nicole’s eyebrows go up at that but she doesn’t comment. Good. Fallon doesn’t know how to explain that every time she looks at her she hears the foreplay she’d stumbled upon between Nicole and their boss. She pictured Stevens, who was admittedly (infuriatingly) handsome and if he weren’t her boss and she didn’t know him...maybe. 

Erik Stevens was a visionary, and the reason she could afford to eat this expensive ass excuse to day drink, but he definitely looked like a man who’d ruin your life. Maybe not financially, and he was an equal opportunist when it came to scorn and giving orders, but Fallon didn’t think him capable of actually hitting a woman. He’d just ruin her for other men sexually and then dip if she tries to start a relationship.

Exactly the kind of guy her best friend should stay away from. If only she could see it. But she couldn't and Fallon could so...that’s why two drinks.

The waiter left with their orders and a promise to return with their drinks. Fallon decided then and there that she needed to talk to Nicole about what she’d heard, what she knew thanks to Duncan and his big mouth. Even if Nicole didn’t care what she had to say, Nicole still had to say it. She couldn’t watch her best friend, with all her dreams of marriage and a husband who cherishes her, fuck around with a guy who would definitely trade her in for a newer, better model as soon as he could.

Nicole deserved so much better than that.

“So,” Fallon began too brightly, she cleared her throat. Nicole’s brow furrowed just a bit in concern, but her smile remained as she waited for Fallon to finish. But Fallon had nothing. She’d kind of hoped that once she started talking the words would just say themselves. She wasn’t quite prepared to lead the conversation despite wanting to have it.

“Have you….” Fallon drawled and searched for something to say. Something to ask. 

Nicole cocked her head and studied Fallon, “Are you okay?”

“Yes! ...Ugh, no. But I can’t tell you why because I’m a five-year-old apparently,” Fallon placed her hands on her burning cheeks, muffling her speech a bit as she pressed against her face.

Nicole gave her a sympathetic look, “What’s going on? What can’t you tell me?”

Fallon sighed and threw her head back, “Whydidn’tyoutellmeyouwerefuckingourboss?” the words came out in a hissed rush, half-hidden in a groan. It nearly indecipherable since she was looking at the ceiling instead of Nicole. Fallon half hoped her friend hadn’t heard her at all, so then she could just say she tried and let the matter drop. Obviously Nicole was fine with keeping secrets from her best friend so Fallon would try to be fine with it too.

“Wait what?”

Fallon sighed and lowered her head to look at Nicole, “I know about you and Stevens okay?”

Nicole didn’t react for a moment. She seemed to be frozen and if it weren’t for the roar of the restaurant Fallon might have thought time actually stopped.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yep.”

“You-”

“Yeah-”

“Who-”

“I was at work...that night. I was on the stairs on my way to the basement and um-”

“Oh.” was all Nicole said. Then she lifted her mimosa and down it in one go. Then she took Fallon’s mimosa and drank that. Once all the alcohol had been consumed her eyes looked around for their waiter, any waiter.

Fallon nodded, “Yeah I had the same reaction.”

Nicole shot her a look and Fallon raised her hands up, “What! I’m the one who’s scarred for life. I now know what Stevens sounds like during foreplay and I could have gone my whole life without that knowledge.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “I don’t understand your problem with him.”

“Aha!” Fallon pointed at her, “So you admit that you think I have a problem with him,”

“Was it a secret? You’ve hated him since day one with no explanation.” Fallon didn’t appreciate Nicole’s tone. She was trying to dismiss the whole issue. As if _Fallon_ is the one overreacting.

“Um I’d like to defend my hate as entirely justified with or without an explanation so let's start there,” Fallon snapped. Wait, how had they gotten here, why were they arguing with each other?

Before she could try to redirect the conversation their waiter arrived, drinks in hand and the appetizer Nicole ordered on a tray. Nicole gave him a forced, fake smile until he finally walked away. As soon as his back was turned she glared at Fallon.

“Yes, I think you have a problem with him and I think it’s crazy considering what we do and the fact that _he_ founded it.” Nicole shook her head and her tone softened, “Besides it was supposed to be a one-time thing that turned into a summer-long thing that just sort of...lingered.”

Fallon didn’t like the slight, fond small Nicole wore while talking of their boss. It was just gross and out of character for her. Nicole was usually so much more clear-headed than this. She saw men, people, as they were.

“Bad people can do good things, Nic” Fallon sighed.

Nicole shook her head, “And how do you know he’s done a bad thing?”

Fallon bit her lip and said nothing. As far as she knew Stevens hadn’t done anything worthy of being canceled but the fact that a man abused his position of power to get his dick wet was definitely a mark against him. Nicole was a forever girl, and Stevens was the kind of guy you dated for four months and then thanked god he never gave you anything you needed to visit the doctor for.

“I just don’t think a guy like that is worthy of you.” Fallon finally said. She reached out and laced her fingers with Nicole’s, “I know I haven’t been the most present friend but I care about you so much Nic, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Nicole gripped her hand back, “I know,” She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “I just think you’re wrong this time.”

Fallon’s eyebrows shot into her hairline, “Oh?” she tried to sound supportively surprised but the words came out too strangled. 

The idea of her best friend fucking around with Office Dick Stevens was bad enough, the idea of them being more than that had never crossed her mind. How naive of her to not think things could get worse.

Nicole nodded, “I know how you feel about him but just give him a chance… he might come around more often.”

Fallon nodded and tried to smile. The attempt didn't feel successful but Nicole didn’t seem to notice. She’d let Fallon’s hands go to pick up her phone, “Since you pretty much know everything now let me fill you in on the rest.”

Fallon picked up her mimosa and threw it back with one swallow, “Hmhmm”

Nicole chattered on, oblivious to Fallon’s discomfort, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to fill you in! Ugh!” Nicole squealed. Fallon took the straw out of her cocktail and took a hearty swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see y'all have caught on to the messiness I'm introducing to our faves lives. Day Four took a minute to get here but she's here so let's get into our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

Fallon left brunch tipsy and sleepy. Nicole wanted to do something afterward but Fallon told her she had errands to run for the Center. Really Fallon couldn't imagine spending another hour with her. She loved her friend but Nicole had spent most of the brunch talking about Stevens and then the rest of it telling Fallon she couldn't be mad at her for keeping secrets just like Nicole couldn't be mad at Fallon for blowing her off for work. 

Fallon wanted to tell her that she wasn't even mad about the secret-keeping anymore. Worry had firmly fixed itself in the place where her anger and hurt used to be. 

But drinking alcohol was so much easier than being the friend who worried all the time so Fallon kept her mouth filled with mimosas. After splitting the bill they parted with effusive kisses and hugs and a promise to meet again next Sunday.

The weather wasn't that bad so Fallon decided to walk to the Center. She hoped the cool air and exercise would sober her up and help her think clearly about all that happened at brunch. Nicole had told Fallon everything in a sappy rush. She talked through the appetizers, entrees, and continued speaking while Fallon snuck sips of her drinks to keep her mouth shut. It was completely surprising to see Nicole so goofy over a man they both know would leave her in a heartbeat for the next woman to catch his eye. Nicole feels like if he hasn't done it yet then he won't but Fallon knows better. 

Stevens was a lot like her father. He'd left when she was young but Fallon remembered him being handsome and knowing it. She remembered a revolving door of "aunts" and future stepmothers that he eventually replaced with someone younger and least likely to call him on his bullshit.

You didn't settle down with a man like that. Though Nicole seems willing to try.

"He's a fine, successful black man, with no kids, no debt, and a big-"

"Okay!" Fallon giggled nervously.

Nicole toyed with the straw in her water glass, "I mean if I didn't mention it, I'd be doing it dirty after all the...joy it brought into my life."

Fallon groaned and Nicole grinned. She stopped talking about sex with Stevens then, knowing Fallon didn't want to hear anything about it. She switched instead to talking about the past six months spending off the clock time with Stevens. That was a little more PG and Fallon could stomach the rest of the meal listening to Nicole's edited accounts of their escapades.

It started at that event the Center hosted this summer and then kept going. A weekend here a weekend there. He always called her and if a week went by without so much as a text Nicole would send him a sexy picture or DM and then ignore him until he showed up at her place. They didn't talk about work, despite being perfectly happy having sex at the office, or their lives or friends. She'd invited him to their Friendsgiving in November, but he'd declined. Hearing this made Fallon choke on her crepe.

"He just doesn't support the celebration of genocide." Nicole defended airily. It was like she felt the same way but would understand if other people felt he was being unreasonable. Fallon had no idea what to say, she'd already promised herself she wouldn't make any negative comments.

"You told him that we're in it just for the food, right? That every year we donate to local tribes, we honor them down at the Center?" Fallon couldn't explain it, maybe the champagne was kicking in, but it was important to her that Nicole had explained their friendship traditions. 

Nicole waved the question away, "Girl it doesn't matter. I don't want him seeing me eat until I've moved in with him anyway." Fallon let the topic drop, though she didn't feel any better about her friends' "arrangement" with Stevens.

Nicole didn't care that they didn't go out on dates or that he only called when he wanted to fuck. She was more focused on the fact that he came back to her at all. Everyone knew Stevens' reputation with women in the office. He flirted publicly and aggressively until she either gave in or….well there was no or. The women usually have in immediately.

And Fallon would bet any amount of money that Nicole, like those other women, thought she was different.

When Fallon reached the gilded doors leading to the Center, she looked through the glass until she caught the eye of the doorman. She showed him her work ID and he let her in. They exchanged pleasantries but Fallon didn’t linger. She beelined to the main lobby where a familiar, elderly face could just be seen over the top of the grand reception desk.

Clyde has worked for the Center since it’s first location in Oakland opened. He had these big, blue-grey eyes and he looked a little like James Earl Jones. On Fallon’s first day of work, he’d given her a tour of the building and ever since she’s had a special place in her heart for him. He reminded her of her granddad and she could tell he was nicer to her than anyone else in the office. Through her many nights working late, they'd developed a friendly acquaintanceship she can one day see turning into an actual friendship. When she reaches him, the first thing she pulls out of her bag is a small tupperware of cookies and a knitted beanie.

“Hello, Clyde house your day so far?” Fallon greeted him with a smile, sliding her gifts over the reception desk before he could stop her.

Clyde eyed her gifts but didn’t complain, for once. The man had such a hang-up about receiving gifts. He’d turned down several of Fallon’s offerings before she finally found his weakness; chocolate cookies the way his mama used to make. Figuring that out was like the turning point in their relationship. Now she greeted him once a month with a container of cookies and he doesn’t complain that a woman like her should be getting gifts not giving them.

“Alright, alright Miss Fallon. And yours,”

Fallon hesitated. Clyde didn’t need to know about the drama in her life at the moment. Fallon was almost positive that if she told him about the whole fiasco he’d tell her the same thing Duncan had: stay out of it, let her handle it, she’s a grown woman, etc. Fallon didn’t _want_ to stay out of it. She knows her friend is steering herself right towards heartbreak. How can she just sit back and let it happen?

Clyde probably didn’t want to hear all that so Fallon settled for, “Fine. I had brunch with a friend and we...caught up. It was nice.”

Clyde nodded as if to say, “Go on,” but if Fallon went on she’d eventually start ranting and she was too full and still too tipsy to want to deal with that. Instead, she says, “I actually came by because I lost my shoe the other day. Have you seen it?”

Clyde cocked his head and shook it, no. Fallon sighed, “Has anyone checked it into lost and found?”

Clyde shrugged, “Let me go check,” he lifted himself out of his seat and lumbered to the back office where the lost and found was. He was gone for maybe two minutes, three if you count the seconds it took for him to walk to the room and back. When he returned he shook his head, “Sorry Miss Fallon, nothin’ in there. Are you sure you lost it here?”

Fallon fought a frustrated scream by pressing her lips together. Of course, she lost it here. You don’t lose just _one_ shoe and not know exactly where you lost it. But Clyde was only trying to be helpful, Fallon was just all riled up from the amount of secret-keeping going on around her. Still, she couldn’t take her frustrations out on someone just trying to be helpful.

“Do you think I could look at the cameras from that night? Maybe someone picked it up and hasn’t turned it in yet.” Clyde shrugged again.

He lowered himself back into his chair and typed lazily at the holographic keyboard in front of him, “We can’t watch the feed here but if you go down the hall to security they have screens you can use.”

Finally! Something helpful and straightforward. Fallon beamed, “Thanks Clyde, You let me know how you like those cookies. I can make you another batch but it’ll have to wait until after the holidays.”

It took everything in her not to _run_ to the security office but Fallon managed a bouncy walk that conveyed her excitement yet was still toned down enough to keep her from looking like a weirdo skipping through the halls of a nonprofit. 

The security office wasn’t far from the main lobby. When she entered two tall, bald, warrior women appraised her from their desks. Fallon skidded to a halt, intimidated by the sheer amount of beauty and power emanating from these two goddesses. They looked like they'd been clones of Naomi Campbell, just strong and deadly in addition to being fierce.

It took Fallon a moment to snap out of the haze of tipsy lust and instead smile politely. _No need to leer like a creep,_ Fallon thought, _keep your cool around the warrior queens_. She entered the room sedately, all her earlier bounce gone in the face of women who looked like they could fold her in half, use her like a purse, and get featured on a best-dressed list in a magazine.

“Umm hi, I need to look at the security feed from a night or so ago. I lost one of my shoes and it’s not in the lost and found... They stared at her mutely. Nervously, Fallon continued, "So I wanted to see if someone picked it up and just hasn’t turned it in yet.” Fallon looked hopefully at the women, who in turn shared an indecipherable look with each other. After a moment of awkward silence, one of them spoke up.

“We can show you the tapes but it’s very likely they weren’t at an angle to see who might’ve picked up your shoe.” She spoke in a careful, accented tone. Fallon would think she was trying to calm a wild animal if she didn’t know that, aside from the other security guard, she was the only one there.

“That’s fine,” Fallon agreed easily, “Anything helps.”

It may just be Fallon, but it felt like the security guards took their sweet time pulling up the security feed from the night Fallon lost her shoe. The Center had some of the most advanced technology she'd ever encountered. And R&D downstairs always had something new and groundbreaking in the works. Somehow these two security officers took five minutes to locate the camera feed, when all the camera feeds are listed on the desktop. They took even longer to locate the stairwell she’d been in when her shoe fell.

Eventually, they pulled up the feed and Fallon watched herself skip down their stairs, both shoes firmly on her feet. She almost sighed in relief, but thought better of it when she caught the two, powerful women staring at her from the corner of her eye.

The Fallon on the screen kept stopping every floor or so until she froze completely. That must’ve been when she heard Erik and Nicole come in. Screen Fallon paused there for a moment. At the time the moment had felt like an eternity but looking at herself on the screen Fallon could see it took her no time at all to hear and then recognize the voices. When she turned to run, Fallon watched closely for the exact moment her shoe slipped off. It happened just as she reached the floor of the Events department offices. 

Her shoe tumbled down a step and landed on the side of the staircase. Kind of out the way but easily seen if you were looking down. On-screen Fallon didn’t even look back, and it was a good thing she hadn’t. Just as she reached the safety of her floor, Stevens and Nicole tripped up the stairs after her. Nicole didn’t even see Fallon’s loafer on the step. Her body was turned towards their boss and she stepped right over it.

Fallon hoped that would be the end of it. Nicole and their boss would continue on to do what they did together away from her abandoned loafer. Someone would come along and pick up her shoe. Maybe they didn't know about the lost and found and were making flyers to find the owner of the shoe. Maybe they threw it away. Fallon would prefer that to the only other alternative. That would be too good for her though. Obviously Fallon committed some heinous crime in a past life. While Nicole stepped-honestly she danced-over Fallon’s shoe, Steven’s stopped two steps in front of it. Nicole continued on, oblivious to Stevens behind her standing still. 

“No no no no no,” Fallon chanted as Stevens bent down, picked up her loafer, then continued chasing up the stairs after Nicole. 

Stevens passed the camera pointed at the door to his office, Fallon’s loafer looking like a child’s shoe in his hand, he paused again. Nicole had preceded him into the office, shirt off and the pencil skirt she’d worn to work that morning making it’s way past her hips. Stevens stood in the doorway and once she passed him, he turned towards Fallon.

Fallon flinched when he raised her shoe and waved hello to the camera. Right, he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the camera. He no doubt held onto the shoe not knowing it was hers because he wanted a chance to berate another member of staff. Fallon had heard his booming voice down in the Events department more than once to know he probably enjoyed striking the fear of God into people.

Fallon couldn’t see his eyes or if he was smiling, the cameras were good but it was still dark. Fallon didn't need to see anymore after that. She was still trying to catch her breath from the brief moment he’d sent her tipsy ass into an existential crisis by looking at her seemingly _through_ the camera. Fallon didn’t feel tipsy anymore. She felt kind of sick actually. The kind of stomach deep dread that others would call anxiety but she knew better.

This wasn’t anxiety, this was foreboding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some said, "It begins" about Day Four. Soooo, here's Day Five.
> 
> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

Fallon didn't immediately go to Stevens to get her shoe. First, she went to the bathroom. It was easier to breathe in the empty, cool room. The lights were movement-based, so if she just stopped moving for a bit she could feel the darkness wash over her. It was a relief to get away from all the noise of the outside world and recharge. Day drinking obviously, was not for her.

She turned on the faucet and filled her cupped hands with cold water. Pressing her face into her hands. Her skin felt hot and flushed from all the alcohol and the knowledge that Stevens was holding her shoe hostage. _Knowingly_.

Fallon tried to imagine herself walking into Stevens' office for her shoe. They hadn't had a conversation longer than five minutes since her first day and Fallon could admit she found the idea of approaching him intimidating. He wasn't a tall man, only six foot one if Fallon remembered correctly. But he was big. Built. Stacked even, with muscles that looked like they took a lot of work and kale probably to maintain.

He could be quiet, soft-spoken even, in the right setting. Fallon had seen that herself during the department head meetings she attended with Mona. But his default was to bark; orders, insults, laughter. Despite his rude way of speaking, he knew what he was doing with the Center. Everyone was paid on time. Fallon had never had to worry about health, dental, and vision insurance since she started working here.

Best of all he cared; about the kids, about the communities they serviced, about his employees. Under all his dickhead behavior Fallon could see that he was a man who respects himself and what he did. He showed his best to his employees and expected the same in return. She didn’t approve of his methods but the results were undeniable. Did that make all his other, more glaringly obvious flaws easier to stomach?

Not really. But Fallon wasn't paid to judge him.

Stevens’ office was on the sixth floor of their building. They had elevators, but they looked like they were made of glass and Fallon couldn’t stop thinking that everyone could see up her skirt from the floor below her. So, no elevator. Taking the stairs gave her time to think. It gave her time to give herself a pep talk.

Stevens didn’t even know she existed. She was in the Events department, Stevens hadn’t been to the Events department since he asked them to plan a charity event on his birthday. They attended the department head meetings together, but she always sat next to Mona and was a glorified babysitter. 

As the head of her department, Mona was tasked with overseeing events planned by the junior and senior planners on her staff. For bigger, higher-profile events it was...let’s say _expected_ that she would plan them herself. For at least two years now Fallon’s been planning them herself. She filled a binder with everything an event planner could possibly need. From swatches to detailed guest lists so Mona couldn’t fuck up and call someone important by the wrong name.

Nicole and Duncan didn’t know a thing, they weren’t allowed in the meetings and Fallon had enough hobbies for them to believe that she really was knitting well into the morning instead of chasing down Wakandan vendors for the shit she ordered weeks ago.

Nicole didn’t know, Duncan didn’t know, and Stevens couldn’t possibly know. Fallon has made sure of it.

It was hard, carefully concealing her genius behind her bosses mediocrity but it kept her lights on and Mona employed. The Events department was a carefully constructed ecosystem. Mona arrived, went into her office and they wouldn’t expect to see her until four-thirty at the earliest. Unless they were out at a venue or meeting with a client, there was a lot of free time in the Events department. 

So Fallon covered for Mona and Mona took the credit and life went on. She knew it wasn’t exactly a fair deal, and believe her if she could plan events and work at the Center in any other capacity she would. But she didn’t have a college degree and barely passed high school. Getting this job, as the office’s assistant, was better than Fallon could have ever hoped for.

By the time Fallon reached Stevens’ office she’d fully convinced herself it was a coincidence that he had found her shoe. He didn’t know about her careful planning to keep Mona in power. He didn’t even know the woman he was fucking was her best friend. As far as Stevens knew, he’d found the shoe of an employee that had overheard his dalliance with yet another employee. 

_He’ll probably threaten me_ , Fallon thought as she approached the door. _Maybe he’ll buy my silence or threaten my job._ He wouldn’t need to. Fallon had no intention of telling anyone she knew if only to protect her friend from their inevitable scorn when Stevens and three moved on.

The reception desk in front of his office was empty. Maybe he wasn’t there, Fallon thought hopefully. Maybe she could sneak in, take her shoe, and never have to confront Stevens again.

Fallon knocked and to her dismay, a familiar, masculine voice responded.

“Come in.”

Steeling herself, Fallon pushed the heavy, large door to Stevens’ office. Her first glimpse of the room revealed a shiny, dark floor. Large, floor to ceiling windows lit the space with late afternoon light. Against the other wall, floor to ceiling bookcases was filled with artifacts and gadgets Fallon didn’t recognize.

Stevens’ desk was set deep into the room, with only two, low chairs in front of it for guests. The man himself sat at said desk, his eyes on the holograms in front of him and not Fallon. He didn’t look at her as she approached and he continued not to look at her for another two minutes. When his eyes flickered to her, they were hard and cold. Fallon would have flinched if she wasn’t holding herself so stiffly.

“Ah, the secretary,” Stevens drawled. His dark eyes traveled up and down her frame.

“Sit. I’ll get to you in a second.” his words were less an invitation and more a command. He’d taken his time looking her over, but his eyes were back to studying the holograms separating them.

Fallon didn't sit. She didn't want to extend this unfortunate meeting any longer than she had to.

"I saw that you found my shoe from the other night," 

Stevens says nothing. With ease, he uses his fingers to minimize and move around his holograms. Fallon frowned.

"Can I have it back?" She snapped.

Stevens looked up, surprised. With a dismissive swipe, the holograms were gone, leaving only the desk separated them. Even glaring at her, Stevens’ looked handsome. His nose was kind of scrunched up, and Fallon felt like something he’d found under his shoe. Still, his chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, and a general air of masculinity was doing something to her.

Then he opened his mouth.

“You can have it back when I want you to have it back.” He leaned forward, point all of his bulk and height down at Fallon, “Now sit down.”

Fallon narrowed her eyes. She’d never taken well to figures of authority. Not as a child and not now, as an adult. Why do you think she put up with Mona’s general helplessness? Stevens may sign her paychecks, he may be the only reason she’s able to work for such an amazing nonprofit. But that didn’t change the fact that Fallon was a grown woman, and no one talked down to her like a child.

“I don’t have to sit down I came for my shoe,” Fallon stared him down, refusing to be intimidated. She held out her hand, palm up, “So give it to me. We both know you have it.”  
Stevens’ dark eyes flicked up and down her body. Fallon could almost feel the hot path his eyes made as they swept over her. When he met her eyes again, Stevens smirked, revealing a dimple she’d never seen before.

“And? It was on my property.”

“ _Company_ property,” Fallon clarified. Her hand was still in the air between them, palm up, just waiting for her shoe.

“And who owns the building.” Stevens laughed, “Fuck who owns the company?”

“I was off the clock,” Fallon could barely get the words out she was clenching her jaw so tight. Her hands flew to her waist. She couldn’t let him rile her up because obviously, that’s what he wanted. She’d come here for her shoe and she refused to play his little game. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t annoying as hell though.

“What were you doing on company property after hours then,” Stevens challenge. He lifted himself to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. The level of threat implied didn’t change, of course not. But at least he wasn’t leaning toward her anymore.

Fallon opened her mouth, the truth on the tip of her tongue in the heat of the moment. Then she snapped it shut, realizing they’d gone wildly off-topic.

“Can I just have my shoe please?” Fallon sighed.

Erik shrugged, “I don’t know, can you?” his tone was casual but the dimples in his cheeks were still there. Taunting her.

Fallon threw her hands up, “Okay what do you want. I just came to get my shoe but if I have to play your stupid game to get it I’ll do it.”

At that moment he wasn’t her boss, he was just a pest. An annoying older brother or something. Fallon had grown up practically an only child. She had no experience with older brothers but if they were all annoying and infuriating as her boss then he fits the bill. Stevens wasn’t even bothered by her outburst. He just kept biting and licking his full lips. Drawing Fallon’s attention and reminding her (as if her eyes would let her forget) that he was ridiculously handsome. It had to be a crime for a man this much of a dickhead to be _this_ handsome.

“I’ll give you your shoe just tell me why you were at the office off the clock, after work hours.” Stevens made it sound so reasonable, yet still threatening. It was like those scenes in mob movies. You knew the hit was coming you just didn’t know when.

Cautiously, Fallon said, “I didn’t see anything that night, you know?” she self-corrected, “I _heard_ some stuff but trust me I don’t plan on telling anyone what I heard. Anyone. Ever.”

Stevens shrugged, “I don’t care about that shit. We’re both grown. Now stop stallin’ and answer the question.”

Fallon did sit down then. It made Stevens actually tower over her but it bought her time, “I was decorating the office for the holidays.”

Stevens cocked an eyebrow, “You’d stayed late...to _decorate_?”

Fallon nodded enthusiastically, “Can I have my shoe now.”

Stevens said nothing, studying her and chewing on his lip as he did. With a sudden burst of movement, Stevens crossed the room to a hidden cabinet in the wall. His bulk covered most of what was inside but Fallon saw the moment he grabbed her loafer. 

_Was it really that easy_? Fallon thought to herself. Could she have saved herself all that frustration by stroking his ego and sitting when told? The thought sat with her a bit, but she shook it away. _No way_ , she thought, _Stevens didn’t do things the easy way._

When he returned, Stevens placed Fallon’s loafer on the desk farthest from where Fallon sat. He pulled his desk chair forward and sat in front of it. His whole demeanor had changed from vaguely intimidating to fluid restraint. His movements weren’t stiff or clipped but he seemed to make every move carefully. Fallon’s eyes narrowed, he was preparing for something. Setting the scene for maximum enjoyment at her expense, no doubt.

“Do you often stay late at the office,” Stevens asked once the silence became unbearable. His tone was weirdly amiable. Fake nice like he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

Fallon’s instinct was to lie, so she did, “Only around holidays or if Mona needs me to help her while she’s working late.”

Stevens smirked like she’d said something funny. Fallon hated it. “So you don’t stay late besides that? Just when you’re,” he paused, the dramatic bastard, “ _decorating_ and helping Mona work late?”

Fallon had no idea why he was repeating her words back to her but she nodded. Her eyes landed on her shoe. So close yet so far.

“What were you decorating when you stayed late November first?”

Fallon cocked her head, “I was taking down Halloween decorations.”

Stevens nodded as if he expected her to say as much, “And before that, on July third.”

“Fourth of July. We had a barbecue planned for the neighborhood so I stayed late to help the team set up the stage and decorations.”

Fallon answered his questions with a growing pit of worry in her stomach. Yes, she often stayed late to decorate, that was a given. She hated decorating with people in the office because the inevitably offered to help thinking they were doing Fallon a favor. More often than not they just ended up in her way and she ended up taking down whatever they put up so she could do it herself.

But there weren’t nearly enough holidays or decoration opportunities to explain how often Fallon stayed late. And stupid her for adding Mona to her lie because that woman was out of the building at five every day. She’d never miss it. She’d been four hours late to work once and still left promptly at five.

Stevens pulled out a tablet and tapped at it silently for a moment. Once he found what he was looking for he slid the tablet over to Fallon. With shaking hands, Fallon picked up the tablet. She dreaded what might be on the screen. At this point she could no longer fool herself: _Stevens knows_.

On the screen, a video feed showed Fallon at her desk in the Events department. The feed was at an interesting angle, perfectly placed in some corner she couldn’t remember seeing a camera in. Despite the mystery of the camera’s placement, it could see a good deal of her. She had her headset on and splayed open on the desk in front of her was a planning binder. On-screen Fallon talked on the phone and stuck things into the binder while Mona, in the office just behind her, napped with her head on the desk.

Fallon didn’t need to watch more to see what happened next but Stevens just stared her down when she tried to return the tablet to him. 

“Keep watching, it gets better.” he goaded.

Fallon sighed and did as he said. What choice did she have? He’d obviously planned for this moment to go just like this and Fallon’s defiance didn’t phase him.

Eventually, on-screen Fallon finishes her call. She presses a button on the side of the headset and refocuses on the binder. On-screen Fallon works until an alarm goes off. There’s no audio but Fallon remembered what happened that day. She’d been calling the caterers to make sure she had the updated list of allergies for the charity event they’d be hosting a month later. 

After silencing the alarm, Fallon gathers up the binder, a water bottle, a pack of mints, and a stick of beef jerky to settle Mona’s stomach. Carefully, on0screen Fallon peels Mona off her desk and gets her to drink the water. The jerky follows, and once she’s eaten that Fallon hands her three mints. All while filling her in on what she added to the planning binder. A second alarm goes off, this time you can tell because Mona jumps at the sudden burst of noise.

Together they leave the room, headed for the department head meeting. They walk out of view of the camera then, and the video ends.

“So,” Stevens says smugly, “Do you want to explain what the fuck is going on?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Fallon be fire for lying for her boss and doing all her work? Was Erik using Nicole for six months to get close to Fallon or worse: the Events department? Find out here on Day Six!
> 
> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife, yet Stevens didn’t seem inclined to break it. He just sat back in his chair all self-satisfied, a smug smirk on his face. His hard dark eyes studied Fallon, and he didn’t seem bothered when she stared back. At a certain point, they were just staring into each other’s eyes from across the desk. 

Eventually, Fallon broke his gaze to stare at the floor, “What do you know?”

“Does it matter?”

“It depends,” Fallon said honestly, “I need to know if I can lie, get my shoe and show up to work tomorrow or if I should start packing up my desk now.”

A surprised huff of laughter drew Fallon’s eyes back to Stevens. He was shaking his head, an amused smile on his face, “How about this; just assume I know everything and you tell me what I should do.”

So that’s the game he wanted to play? With renewed confidence, Fallon sat forward in her seat and straightened her posture, “Promote me.”

Stevens’ bark of laughter was expected, and Fallon waited him out as he loudly let her know how hilarious he found her statement. She was aware it was a reach: Secretary to Planner, but she might as well try. Closed mouths don’t get fed and what was the point of covering for Mona anymore if Stevens knew everything? Her friends and colleagues would be upset she got fired but only because it meant they might get an actually competent boss.

When Stevens finally finished laughing, he made a show of gripping his stomach and wiping nonexistent tears out of his eyes. Fallon’s lip curled up in a snarl, her patience finally runs out.

“I’m not asking for Mona’s job, but you have to admit I’ve done a damn good job of keeping the Events department afloat for the last two years.” When Stevens opened his mouth to retort, Fallon raised her hand pinched her fingers together, “I’m not done.”

Shocked and confused by the gesture, Stevens actually shut up. Fallon quickly continued before he came to his senses and got belligerent.

“I have successfully planned and managed every major Event the Center has had since November of 2017.”

“Using your boss's name and reputation to get ahead,” Stevens pointed out dryly. He hadn’t liked her silencing trick but he seemed willing to hear Fallon out. He wasn’t yelling at her or telling her to get her shit and get the fuck out of his office. Fallon counted that as a win.

“In the beginning, yes, but if you ask around Mona doesn’t have much of a reputation. At this point, all our vendors know my voice, my name. I’m prompt, I’m polite, and I can plan a hell of a party. Remember last year when we had enough turkeys to feed over two hundred people a filling, Thanksgiving dinner? That was me,”

And it had been some of her best work. The Center itself wasn’t beholden to America thanks to Wakanda’s initiative to share their wealth of technology and resources with those less fortunate. So around the holidays they gave out free food and held drives to make sure the poor and homeless had something to eat and wear during the cold and rainy season. Every year the line at their door grew and last year had broken records.

Without Fallon, they wouldn’t have had turkey sandwiches to give out let alone a whole thanksgiving feast.

Stevens nodded but kept silent. Fallon felt a little like she was digging her own grave but after so long of keeping quiet about all the work she did her mouth couldn’t stop. It was like a river of information was flowing out of her. She had no control, no hope of stopping it, so she just let the wash of words continue. Whether he fired her or not at least Fallon had wasted his time and finally talked about her accomplishments.

“I’ve carried that department on my back for years. Was it wrong to help Mona? Probably, but you can’t say that our work hasn’t more than proven itself. I know everyone around here is in love with the technology but ou- _my_ events get people through those doors. My events have improved the lives of people you set out to help in the first place.” Fallon’s voice was strong and sharp as a blade.

Confidence and calm put steel in her eyes as she met Stevens’ cold dark gaze head-on. Fallon didn’t rely on hyperbole or exaggeration to get her point across. If she’d have time she’d have made slideshow presentation, with bar graphs and shit filled with numbers to back every statement she’s made. But she didn’t have to. In the last year alone there was talk of opening another Outreach Center somewhere close by, to handle the spillover of people they couldn’t help. Serving the greater LA area was hard enough without adding in people coming from the coast and Orange County looking for help or a class to sign up for.

Fallon’s events had attracted them. The junior and senior designers did all the money events. Marathons and auctions and galas for rich people who wanted their “good guy” points for donating to charity. Nicole herself has held numerous press events to keep in the Center in the public eye as a force for good, no matter what lies the President wanted to tweet. 

That was all well and good and it certainly gave them the money necessary to operate. But all that was wasted if no one in the community trusted them or wanted to attend their science and art classes.

“So what should happen to Mona. Since you know everything?” Stevens challenged, though there was no heat in his voice. Fallon belated realized he hadn’t barked the words at her. His tone sounded...thoughtful. He wasn’t even emanating the vague air of threat anymore. Stevens looked...excited? By her yell-bragging at him for a few minutes?

Confused, the fire spurring Fallon on died. Much less confidently she began, “Well...I know it’s not my place...and Mona isn’t technically a _bad_ boss. She’s just...well?” Fallon chewed her lip and grimaced, “Incompetent?”

Amused, Stevens asked, “Do you think she should work here? You understand the importance of what we do here. You take this shit seriously,” Stevens tapped his desk with one, long index finger. “Do you think Mona is worth what I’m paying her? Do you think she cares as much as we do?”

Fallon’s mind stumbled over the ‘we’ in his sentence. She’d never once wanted to think of herself as a ‘we’ with Stevens. Ever. In the context of loving the Center Fallon would have to concede that fact, though. God, she wanted to gag. But that could be the alcohol. Her stomach felt off, but Fallon dismissed it. She was either hungover or anxious, focusing on the feeling won’t make it go away.

“No,” she said finally, “Mona doesn’t care about the work or the people we do it for. Getting her to show up to half of the events we plan is a chore. When she is there she's a mess so it’s better in the end if she isn’t. She’s burned all her bridges with the good caterers in this city and isn’t allowed within ten yards of The Rock who loves charity and has been looking for a reason to flex his blackness...” 

Fallon trailed off. Sure she’d just thrown Mona under the bus yet also confident it was the right thing to do. Despite how her coworkers might feel.

Stevens absorbed her words with a distracted bob of his head. Silence settled over the room and once again Stevens didn’t seem inclined to break it. He looked deep in thought and Fallon didn’t want to break his concentration and risk having to talk again. This was probably the longest conversation they’d had in all the years she’s worked for him.

Distantly, Fallon wondered if Nicole and Erik have fucked in the chair she was sitting in. That thought she has to dismiss because all she can think of his how many surfaces there are to sit on. There were even a couch and a wet bar behind Erik’s desk. Beyond that, a gunmetal door led to what Fallon could only assume was a closet or a bathroom. All in all, the possibility of them having sex right where she’s sitting is so high that has to Fallon pretend she didn’t have the thought at all.

“Can I take my shoe and go now?” Fallon, again, broke the silence. She hoped he was so deep and thought that she startled him. Maybe he’d jump and look like a human being instead of a moving wall of muscle and sex appeal. 

Stevens disappointed her by smoothly sitting forward and tapping the tablet awake.

“I’ve decided I’m going to fire Mona.” 

Fallon blinked in surprise. He might as well have said, “I think I’m going to take a walk.” His words were so even it took a minute for their meaning to process.

“O-okay”

Stevens tapped at the screen some more before finding what he was looking for. With one swipe the images on the screen became holograms between them.

“I’m promoting you.” Stevens said evenly, his eyes on the blue shapes twisting and scrolling before him, “Not to Mona’s job. I wanna pick someone from the Events department but I still need to investigate the severity of Mona’s fuck up.” With a satisfied smirk, Erik flipped the hologram so that it faced Fallon.

“This is your new employee contact, look it over. Don’t sign it now, look it over again once you get home then we can negotiate. But for now, look at that sign-on bonus and tell me what you thinkin’.”

Fallon stood slowly, her eyes struggling to take in what she was seeing. Not because the holograms were crappy, because they weren’t. She saw every word, every comma, and every zero quite clearly. It was the fact that the number attached to the contract was supposed to be for _her_.

Fallon pointed weakly, “That’s…”

Stevens’ brow furrowed, and he leaned around the edge of the hologram to stare where she pointed, “What? You need more?”

“There can be more?” she squeaked.

All at once the stress of the day caught up with her. The day drinking, the mini anxiety attack when she realized Stevens had her shoe, then the adrenaline rush when she’d finally revealed that she’d been more or less running the Events department for a few years now. It was all too much on a practically empty stomach and only four hours of sleep. That was what she usually ran on, but usually, she ate more than half a crepe.

She’d gone to brunch expecting to eat a few plates of food but had quickly lost her appetite. Nicole had been too dick-stracted to notice of course. She just went on and on while Fallon knocked back mimosa’s like water. The restaurant said they were bottomless, Fallon felt like she’d just found the bottom.

“Oh, shi-” was the last thing Fallon heard before it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“That elevator is safer than your car.”_
> 
> _“I don’t have a car.”_
> 
> _That stopped him short, “Wait, you live in LA but you don’t have a car?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

Fallon woke up cold and the first thing she noticed was that her shoes were off. It was a strange realization, she hadn’t even opened her eyes yet, but the knowledge that her shoes were gone was like instinctual. She could hear the whirring of machines and rubber-soled shoes on some type of hard flooring. 

When she finally opened her eyes she immediately regretted it. Light, bright white light, shone down unforgivingly from above her. 

“Ah, you’re up,” a monotone, feminine voice was the only warning Fallon received before she was suddenly vertical.

The bed she’d been resting on was now a wall against her back. Her eyes opened just in time for her feet to meet the cold, stone ground. Fallon looked around her new surroundings with surprise. This had to the infirmary but she’d never had a reason to come down here before. She couldn’t study much before the owner of the voice arrived with Fallon’s shoes in a clear plastic bag and her purse in her other hand.

With little ceremony she thrust them forward, “I diagnose you with drinking on an empty stomach, minor exhaustion, and worst of all,” the woman leaned forward, “Attracting the attention of Erik Stevens.”

Confused, Fallon took her things from the woman but didn’t have the sense to put on her shoes or shoulder her bag. Her mind was trying to work through the rapid-fire information the woman she now knew to be her doctor -nurse?- had thrown at her. Fallon couldn’t even ask her to slow down and repeat herself. Just as quickly as before the doctor continued.

“I prescribe that you eat, hopefully, a balanced meal but I know how you Americans are. Drink some water and stay off your feet. Maybe adopt a sleep schedule. I don’t know, do what you like.” she scribbled on a pad, ripped it off and then handed the sheet to Fallon.

Sure enough, in lovely handwriting, she’d prescribed rest, water, and food.

Fallon, feeling a little slow, musters up a meek, “Thank...you?”

The doctor nodded, and then she nodded again, this time at the door. “You may see yourself out.” She tacked on a smile at the end of her sentence as if she’d remembered to be polite at the last second.

Fallon stumbled forward obediently, leaving through the door the doctor had nodded at and finding herself in what had to be the waiting room. The room was almost empty, and the receptionists’ chair sat empty. The only other person in the room, surprisingly enough, was Stevens. Sitting in a chair that looked too small to hold his bulk and holding the company newsletter. He looked out of place like an elephant in a library and yet he was there.

“Mr. Stevens,” Fallon stepped forward. At the sound of her voice, Stevens stood abruptly. Then he seemed embarrassed. He put his hands in his suit pockets and nodded at her from across the room.

“You good?”

Fallon shook her head, “I mean I probably have a concussion because nothing has been making sense -”

“You have a fucking concussion?” Stevens barked.

Fallon pressed her lips together and glared at him, “Don’t interrupt me. And no, I don’t. I said I probably did because how else could I explain-” _what the doctor said_ , “Why you’re still here.”

Stevens shrugged, “You fell out in my office. The fuck else was I supposed to do?”

Fallon stared at him, “I don’t know, leave me where I am? Wait for me to wake up?” a thought occurred to her, “How’d you even get me down here anyway?”

He looked at her like she was stupid, “I picked you up and we went down in the elevator?”

Fallon scoffed, “The elevator? What if we had gotten stuck? You wanted to play hero but what if you had just made it worse.”

Stevens rolled his eyes, “That elevator can’t get stuck.”

“Of course it can, it’s just a stupid piece of machinery!”

“Designed by a few of the greatest minds of our generation and engineered with Wakandan materials.” Stevens barked back, “If we can figure out how to mine one of the rarest, most powerful metals in the world I think we can make a fucking elevator.”

Fallon narrowed her eyes at him? Was that his argument? That because Wakandan’s had a headstart with vibranium that they were the authority on mechanical engineering.

“They have nothing to do with each other. Look-” she held a hand up. They could, and probably would go back and forth for hours over this. “It’s bad enough I had to come into work on a Sunday, can I get my shoe and go now?”

Stevens’s jaw worked as he considered her words. Fallon met his stare head-on and waited him out. She was exhausted despite just waking up and she was starving. Today had not gone at all like she thought it would and she was just ready for it to be over. Maybe after a twelve-hour nap, she could look over her new employment contract, figure out how her new salary would affect her budgeting goals for next year.

Stevens stepped forward and took the slip of paper she’d forgotten from her hand.

“Why don’t you put your shoes on and we’ll go up together to go get it.”

Fallon watched him warily, waiting for some weird catch to come along. One afternoon with the man after years of just seeing him in passing had taught her a lot about Erik Stevens. The first being that he didn’t give up so easily. He didn’t just fold and become accommodating unless he had some different angle he was working. Because Erik Stevens didn’t compromise, he worked and worked whatever way he could to get what he wanted.

Dropping her shoes, Fallon snatched her prescription back, “Why can’t you go up and get it and meet me in the lobby.” with a fake smile she added, “I need to rest. Doctor’s orders.”

Stevens jaw worked, but the pleasant smile on his face didn’t falter. Matching her polite tone, “We can take the elevator. Use the time to talk about your promotion.”

Oh, he was good. Fallon added a fake laugh to the already, wide, fake smile on her lip, “I’m not getting in that death trap. “

“That elevator is safer than your car.”

“I don’t have a car.”

That stopped him short, “Wait, you live in LA but you don’t have a car?”

Fallon blinked at the topic change. “I never learned and besides, I save more taking public transportation than you do on whatever suped-up ego trip you drive around.” belatedly Fallon realized who she was talking to, “Sir.”

Stevens shook his head, “So how are you going to get home after this?”

Fallon stared at him, what was with all the questions about her transportation methods?

“I’m probably going to walk. I got a ride over here from a friend and I left my TAP card in her car.” Fallon realized she was still barefoot, staring up at her boss and sharing way too much of her life with him.

Quickly, she dropped to the floor and ripped her shoes out of the plastic bag. Fallon felt Stevens watching as she slipped on her shoes. It made her want to work faster which just made her hands clumsy. Then, once she’d gotten her shoes on, Fallon tried to stand up but suddenly the world was tilting and gravity felt a little heavier.

“Whoa there, you ain’t bout to fall out again.” Stevens caught her easily and used the momentum of her falling body to swing her knees over his arm and lift her in a cradle hold against his chest.

Embarrassed she stared at him apologetically, “I’m not usually this fragile I swear.” under her breath, she added, “I’m never day drinking again,” after a moment's pause she added, “At least not on an empty stomach.”

Stevens was giving her a curious look when Fallon finally met his gaze, His eyebrow was cocked up and she could see a slight dimple as his mouth turned up with amusement.

“It’s Sunday,” she blurted. Fallon couldn’t stop herself from adding, “I honestly didn’t expect to see my boss today, to be honest.”

Stevens shrugged, and the fact that he did that with her in her arms amazed her. Fallon shook herself, get it together girl. 

“That’s my bad. I uh..thought you would come by the other day if I’m being honest.”

Fallon blinked at him. What did that mean? So he’d expected her to come a different day and had just...waited until she showed up?

“I think you should put me down now.” 

Stevens looked down as if he hadn’t even realized he was still holding her. As if her weight were so inconsequential to him that he forgot he was holding her at all. Yeah, she needed to get out of his arms now.

Stevens set released her legs first, lowering her to the floor so smoothly that she felt like she was floating. His arm remained around her waist until they were both sure her knees wouldn’t bitch out and give out on her again. As soon as she was standing on her own Stevens took a wide step away from her.

Gathering her purse over her shoulder, Fallon picked up the shredded, discarded plastic bag off of the floor. She threw it away, walking past Stevens in the process. The warmth of him reminded her that she’s been in his arms, closer than they’d ever been before, not even two minutes ago. Today was full of surprises it seemed. When her life had become so interesting Fallon didn’t know, but she was ready for it to go back to being predictable and boring.

“I’ll go get your shoe and a physical copy of the contract to take home.” Stevens smoothed down the front of his suit and stalked from the room, a confident swagger in every step.

“Stevens!” Fallon called after him.

He paused and turned back to her, his hands once again hidden in his suit pockets. Fallon met his hard dark gaze and found comfort in the cold blankness there. This was the boss she knew. Taking her to the infirmary, picking her up when she fell, that was all just a fluke. Too much champagne and not enough sleep.

With a confident smile, Fallon said, “I want Mona’s old office.”

Stevens pursed his lips and thought about it, “Anything else?”

Gathering the last bit of her bravery Fallon straightened her spine, “I want to run the Toy and Coat Drive this year. I know it’s basically December, but I think I can pull this off.”

“You think?” Stevens challenged

Fallon shook her head, “No I know I can, but a lady is never arrogant.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on **'Tis the Season**_
> 
> _“Whoa there, you ain’t bout to fall out again.” Stevens caught her easily and used the momentum of her falling body to swing her knees over his arm and lift her in a cradle hold against his chest._
> 
> _Embarrassed she stared at him apologetically, “I’m not usually this fragile I swear.” under her breath, she added, “I’m never day drinking again,” after a moment’s pause she added, “At least not on an empty stomach.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

“So he had a video feed and everything?” Duncan slid his tray forward and spooned rice onto his plate.

Fallon mirrored his movements, “Yep. Apparently, he’d expected me to come before that but…”

At the time, she'd thought he’d been waiting for her. Why else would he be at work on a Sunday? This was California, but it was still America. Basically nothing happened on a Sunday until two-thirty, when all the churches finished service. Then it was just bad traffic for another four hours which slipped nicely into the bad traffic from all the 9 to 5'ers trying to come down the mountain and go home. Fallon had thought it odd but after sleeping on it for a few days she knows better.

The man was a workaholic. He’d have been there regardless if she showed up. Fallon should actually count herself lucky. Imagine if she'd seen the video of him grabbing her shoe and he hadn't been there? Fallon didn't have the budget (at the time) to just throw away a perfectly good pair of loafers that were so versatile. But Fallon knew there was no way she would have gone back for it. She'd have taken the L and stretched her budget to get herself a new pair for Christmas. 

But knowing Stevens the way she knew him now, Fallon knew he would have done something even more mortifying like showing up to her desk and give it to her in front of everybody. That thought had kept her up at night. Him, showing up in another devastating suit. He'd hand Fallon her shoe and like some fucked up Cinderella everyone would know she was his next target.

Shakin her head Fallon continued, “Anyway I already signed the contract. After I train my replacement I can start my first project.”

Together Duncan and Fallon took their meals and found a table in a quiet corner of the cafeteria. It was a few days after her meeting with Stevens and a lot has changed at once. Mona was the first thing gone. Fallon showed up to work Monday morning prepared for her usual routine of calling vendors and venues, working on her knitting, and keeping Mona more or less conscious until five o’clock. 

Instead, this Monday, Fallon spent her day doing her usual amount of work and found herself with extra time on her hands. She’d even finished her last batch of scarves. She still had a dozen or so beanies to work on but with all this free time Fallon had now that she was no longer wrangling Mona, she felt confident she’d be able to get them done in time.

“Well I mean it’s about time. I don’t know how Mona managed to keep her job all these years but I’m not sad to see her go.” Duncan set his tray down at their table and pulled Fallon’s chair out for her. She shot him a look, that he avoided, and sat down with a quiet thank you.

Once Duncan had settled himself in his own chair Fallon said, “You know we’ve been friends long enough that you don’t have to keep pulling my chair out.”

“Oh is there an expiration date on being a gentleman? I’ll be sure to let my mom know next time I go visit.” Duncan winked while Fallon groaned.

She let the subject drop and the topic switched to other things as they tucked into their meals. Duncan was the Event department’s accountant. He submitted budgets to the Center’s Accounting department and they allotted him the funds needed for each project the planners were working on. Lately, he’d been going head to head with Nicole who was trying to get more money for the Christmas Dinner Charity Gala at the end of the month.

“Just tell her there’s no more money in this year's budget. You warned her about this during the summer regatta she planned.” Fallon pointed out helpfully.

Duncan gave her a dry look, “Use reason and sense to talk to Nicole? Gee why didn’t I think of that.” 

Fallon giggled, “Okay yeah I get it but-”

“Miss King, can I talk to you for a second?” A familiar voice cut Fallon off midsentence.

Fallon looked up and found herself looking into dark familiar eyes hidden behind gold frames. It took a minute for her brain to process that Stevens was there, actually standing in front of her. She’d never seen him in the cafeteria before. Honestly, she’d kind of always assumed he took his lunch at nearby steakhouses. Places where one plate was the equivalent of Fallon’s transportation budget for the month. Seeing him standing there in his expensive suit was surreal. She had to look back at Duncan to be sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

His dropped jaw expression of shock was proof enough that this wasn’t some weird fever dream.

“Mr. Stevens...sir,” Fallon rose abruptly from her chair, sending it scraping across the floor behind her. 

Frantically she looked around for Nicole. She’d stayed behind in her office to finish a phone call. But she could be down at any minute, Fallon couldn’t risk her seeing them together.

“Do you mind if we talk somewhere…”Fallon trailed off, what was a polite way to say I don’t want to be seen with you but I also don’t want to be alone with you. The thought of him picking her up as easily as if she weighed nothing made her mouth go dry.

“Uh just follow me,” Fallon turned to Duncan, putting her back to Stevens so she could send him a private look. Her face said, “I don’t know what the hell is going on but cover for me in case Nicole comes.” 

Duncan stared at her a little wild-eyed in response so Fallon doubted he got all that. Fallon didn’t have the time to clarify and didn’t want to risk giving anything away in front of Stevens. Nicole could be there any second, she needed to move.

Turning back to Stevens Fallon tilted her head and led him toward the closed-in patio along the side of the building. In early December, California couldn’t decide between heat waves and cold snaps so no one would be out there. Plus it was cold enough that he couldn’t rope her into another bickering match. Fallon still couldn’t understand how he’d riled her up like that. Stevens was somehow able to get under her skin in a way Fallon didn't know how to cope with. No one else could get her goat the way he could.

When the reached the door to the patio, Stevens reached ahead of her to pull the door open. Great, another "gentleman". Fallon stared at him as she passed through the door, unsure how to feel once she realized Stevens had decided to start with nice instead of intimidating. He must want something.

The patio was covered, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t absolutely freezing when they stepped out there. Fallon wrapped her arms around herself, seriously regretting not choosing the ugly reindeer sweater she’d set aside for the much cuter, much thinner, cranberry bodysuit.

“Alright, Stevens. What’s up?” Fallon demanded around the chattering of her teeth.

Stevens shot her a dry look, and gestured around the patio, “Really?”

Fallon met his gaze evenly and said nothing. Once he accepted that she had no plans on explaining herself he continued.

“I need you to take Mona’s place at the department head meetings. I’m going to have you and another planner take over her duties until I can find a replacement.”

Fallon nodded along as he spoke. That was reasonable. Fallon did all of the event planning that Mona was supposed to be doing but that didn’t mean she knew how to do her entire job. Plus, she still had all the binders she’d been using while pretending Mona was doing the work. It would be nothing for her to jump back into those meetings. This time she wouldn’t be expected to be seen and not heard. She could finally contribute and do the Events department justice. Show the other departments that they weren't just a party planning committee. Their work mattered.

“We’re down to our last events of the year and I want to set a tone of excellence.” Stevens’s dark eyes studied her, “Can I count on you?”

Fallon nodded seriously, “I understand,” more cautiously she added, “I heard there was talk of opening another Center soon.” 

Erik shrugged and his face gave nothing away, “People like to run their mouth I guess.” his eyes flicked up and down her again, and he winced.

“Do you want to go inside?”

“No!” Fallon said quickly.

Stevens’s eyebrows shot up, so she added in a more sedate tone, “Look I really appreciate you promoting me and giving me everything I want but I can’t be seen with you around the office.”

Stevens's eyebrows might have gone even higher. Fallon realized that her explanation wasn’t coming out as nicely as it could. But she also knew if she was too vague he wouldn’t get it and the last thing Fallon wanted was to drag out this conversation. Sometimes, you couldn't treat men like human beings. When you treat men the way you would like to be treated, just as a friend, they can take that as romantic interest. And worse, because men grow up being told their whole life they can't express positive emotion, they latch on to what is actually just a decent human being as some kind of soul mate.

Stevens always struck her as a player, but an intelligent man. There was no reason Fallon couldn't be blunt with him. She'd heard him make interns cry, he could handle a taste of her opinion.

“Look, you’re a great boss when it comes to the actual work side of things but you have a reputation for being…” Fallon searched for a polite word for slut and couldn’t come up with anything. “Anyway, I just don’t want people getting the wrong idea about our relationship or why I got my promotion.”

Stevens smirked, “You sayin’ you’re embarrassed to be seen with me?”

Fallon bounced from side to side, mainly to keep warm but also to buy herself some time while she searched for a diplomatic answer, “I’m only saying I know what people assume when they see you with a woman and I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

There. That was a pretty nice way of saying you’re a whore who sleeps with anything with legs and an employee badge.

Stevens seemed to understand the deeper meaning behind her words and amazingly enough he was smirking at her. A dangerous glint filled his brown eyes. Gesturing at her shivering, bouncing form he said oh so casually, “You look pretty cold. Are you sure you don’t want to go inside?”

“Yep,” Fallon snapped.

He outright smiled then, dimples showing in full effect, “Because we never did discuss how you were able to cover for Mona so long. As your employer, it would look bad if I allowed this situation to repeat itself.”

Fallon bit her lip and glared at him. Why was he talking so slowly?

“I mean, that Thanksgiving in 2017 was amazing. How’d you manage it?” amusement dancing in his dark eyes, he added, “If you have the time to tell me, of course. I wouldn’t want to take you away from your...friend?”

Fallon narrowed his eyes and ignored the obvious bait, “Vegan meals, kosher and halal butchers, and food trucks to distribute food out on the street for the people waiting in line.”

Her words were fast and clipped but easily understandable. Cocking her head, Fallon shot Stevens a sarcastic smile, “Is there anything else you’d like to know, Mr. Stevens?”

Amused, Stevens rubbed his jaw, “Are you cold?”

“Freezing,” she snapped.

Stevens nodded, then he began unbuttoning his suit jacket. Fallon followed the trail of his long, strong fingers as the popped open each button, still not registering what exactly he was doing. When Stevens shrugged his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders Fallon squeaked in protest.

“What are you doing!”

“Well you’re obviously cold and I’ve already seen you faint-”

“That was one time! I’d been day drinking.” Fallon slapped at his hands while he buttoned her into his jacket but it was useless. The warmth his coat brought was immediate, and the scent of his cologne was intoxicating. It wasn’t overpowering or too masculine, it was probably her new favorite smell. Still, Fallon made a show of protesting even as she pulled his coat closer around her. 

“I tell you I’m worried about people getting the wrong idea about our relationship and then you give me your coat?” Fallon shook her head. Then she pulled Stevens coat up to her chin in direct contrast to her words.

Stevens ignored her complaining and asked, “How’s the Drive coming? Has there been any push back since I made you the head of the project?”

Fallon shook her head, “No. Like I told you before, pretty much everyone is used to hearing my voice and working with me anyway. Now I don’t have to filter my vision through Mona’s old work.”

Then she added with a sinister smile, “And if anyone has a problem with my methods I’m always happy to tell them why they’re wrong to feel that way. That usually sorts it all out.”

“Damn girl you’re tiny but you’re actually scary.” Stevens chuckled.

Fallon shrugged, she’d been small from a young age. In middle school, she’d stopped growing at five foot five but her classmates and bullies kept going. They got bigger and stronger and meaner so Fallon decided to get smarter, vindictive, crafty. She was a good person at heart but there was a side to Fallon that could only be brought out when she was pushed past her limit. 

“Okay got it. If anyone messes you with you’ll fuck them up. What about the office?”

Fallon stared at him, “Why do you care?”

The silence stretched between them as Stevens’ stiffened before her eyes at her question. And yeah, it’d been rude, but it was a valid question. In all her years working at the Center, she’d never seen him pay anyone this much attention. Not unless he was yelling at them for wasting his time. Or he planned on seducing them to replace whatever poor woman that was warming his bed at that moment.

Fallon narrowed her eyes, “Ew you’re not trying to add me to your harem are you?”

“My harem? Girl, what are you talking about?”

Fallon refused to be redirected. He could act innocent all he wanted but Fallon knew more about his sex life than any employee had a right to. She knew all about the girls from Marketing, the girls from the mailroom, the twins from shipping and handling, and now her best friend.

Fallon knew better than to be charmed by him because the aftermath of his “special” attention was usually displayed for the entire office to see. Like the woman who’d tried burning the building down when he’d dumped her for a secretary down on the second floor. Or that weird point in time a woman tried to claim she was pregnant with his child despite never actually meeting the man himself. She'd used some other girl's hickies as evidence and no one could correct her because she'd quit five months before.

That had been a crazy two weeks.

Drama followed Erik Stevens wherever he went and he brought it all on himself. Fallon was too busy for drama. More importantly his flavor of the month -well, past six months- was her best friend. If he was trying to start something with her he was barking up the wrong tree.

“You think I’m talking to because I want to get with you?” 

Fallon nodded, “Look I’d say I’m flattered but I know how men are y’all would fuck a melon if given the opportunity-

“Wait, hold up, who out here fuckin’ melons?”

“But I love this job too much to be seduced by you and frankly you should be ashamed of yourself.” Fallon continued as if he hadn’t spoken. 

Erik huffed in disbelief, “Ashamed of myself? For what?”

Fallon stared at him like he was crazy, “You’re our boss, our leader. We work in one of the most difficult and important industries in the world: helping people. As the captain of this ship your crew has to trust you not to sail us off the end of the world.” Fallon nodded back towards the building, “And frankly everyone’s more focused on who your flavor of the month is and staying out of your warpath.”

Stevens absorbed her words with a frown. He seemed to be taking what she’d said seriously. Again, a huge shock to Fallon but she was learning to expect him to shock her. Every time Fallon thought she knew what Stevens would do he turned around and did something no normal, non-dramatic human being would ever do.

“Look,” Stevens squared his shoulders and loomed over her, “I don’t care who I’m with or if the office knows or not. I run this shit, and no girl is gonna make me fuck up what I worked so hard to create.”

Fallon rolled her eyes at his predictable show of masculinity and power, “Yes, _you_ can fuck around and be fine but the women you target aren’t like you.”

“Target?” Stevens’ voice raised in disbelief, “Oh you can best believe I never _target_ anyone. Everyone who gets with me wants to be here.”

Fallon snorted, “Of course they do, look at you. But that doesn’t matter. You’re the boss. You’re in a position of power. They may want you now, but what happens when you encounter someone who doesn’t and they genuinely don’t know how to communicate that to the man who signs their paychecks?”

Fallon shook her head, “Next thing you know our Center is caught up in a hashtag and you have half of America cursing us out. Giving the administration even more incentive to shut us down and send all this back to Wakanda.” she gestured at the building again as she spoke.

The indignant fire that had been burning in Stevens waned as Fallon carried on. When she finished speaking he seemed thoughtful, and the way he looked at her made her feel like he was seeing more than she wanted him to. Fallon decided that this was her time to leave. She’d been out here long enough and frankly, even with his coat, Fallon thought it was too cold to sit and wait for him to work through whatever epiphany he was having. She used his moment of distraction to slip out of his jacket and hand it back to him.

“I’m going inside. See you at the department head meeting tomorrow.” Stevens said nothing. He just took his coat when she thrust it into his chest and stared after her as she let herself back into the cafeteria.

She couldn’t say what had spurned her to say all that to him but Stevens had a way of making her speak the truth even when a lie or an omission would be the quickest way to get out of the conversation. It's like he said the absolute most ignorant thing ever, totally missing her point and then turned around and actually listened to her words. It was strange, Fallon had never seen a man listen before and the look on Stevens was...confusing, to say the least.

Oh well. At least he hadn’t goaded her into arguing with him about nothing again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously On ’Tis the Season:
> 
> _Amused, Stevens rubbed his jaw, “Are you cold?”_
> 
> _“Freezing,” she snapped._
> 
> _Stevens nodded, then he began unbuttoning his suit jacket. Fallon followed the trail of his long, strong fingers as the popped open each button, still not registering what exactly he was doing. When Stevens shrugged his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders Fallon squeaked in protest._
> 
> _“What are you doing!”_
> 
> _“Well you’re obviously cold and I’ve already seen you faint-”_
> 
> _“That was one time! I’d been day drinking.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.

Fallon arrived to work bright and early the day after her patio convo with Stevens. Lunch with Duncan was uneventful, and Nicole never showed. This early there were very few people in the office. At this hour Fallon could expect to see the doorman, Clyde down in the lobby, and the morning cleaning crew. With a sigh of relief, Fallon walked into her new office, set her bag down in her chair and stared around the room. 

She’d had to clear out what little Mona had left in the office. Once all of that was gone, Fallon was left with a blank canvas to make her mark on. Her little receptionist desk could only hold so much tinsel but this place had enough room for a mini Christmas tree. Thoughts of adding a plush, plum-colored couch so she could be comfortable while she worked were interrupted by a knock at Fallon’s door.

Like most of the offices on this floor, the walls and doors were made of glass. There were shades covertly tucked away into a panel in the wall, but they were drawn back now. Fallon could see Nicole on the other side, waving frantically and holding up two festive Starbucks cups. Fallon waved back slowly, confused and more than a little suspicious. She’d never seen Nicole up this early before. And in all their years of friendship, Nicole only brought Fallon Starbucks if she asked. And sometimes not even then.

Fallon crossed the room to let Nicole in. She was yet again wearing heels, but instead of a pencil skirt, she was wearing a sheath dress that hugged her thick thighs and hips like a glove. She looked beautiful and smelled good too. Fallon’s mind couldn’t help but wonder if she planned on seeing Stevens later or if she were coming from seeing him this morning. Then she remembered she had no reason to think of that at all and dismissed the thought from her head.

“Hot chocolate, for my hot chocolate!” she thrust the cup forward so quickly Fallon had little choice but to grab it or end up with hot chocolate all down her shirt.

Nicole didn’t notice. She sauntered further into the room, high heels clicking rhythmically against the hardwood floor. "Wow, Mona's out and you're in huh?"

She picked up a picture of the two of them from their trip to Catalina two Christmas' ago. Nicole's parents have a house out there and Fallon remembers that being the trip that cemented their friendship for good. They’d had a sleepover like there little kids but it was better because they’re grown women and there was wine. They watched cheesy romance movies filled with barely attractive white people falling in love in increasingly convoluted ways and at nothing but popcorn.

Nicole admitted that she’d never had a best friend before and Fallon promised to be her BFF to make up for all the middle school bitches who bullied her. 

"I asked for her office during negotiations. I don't actually have her job," Fallon couldn't hear the danger in Nicole's tone, in the quiet way she studied her office and Fallon with distant honey brown eyes.

Fallon took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate, finding it warm and decadent like baking chocolate. Satisfied with her first sip Fallon turned to find Nicole admiring her view from the floor to ceiling windows nested along one wall. Their building wasn't the tallest in the city, but it was nested within walking distance of the Metro and bus stops going as far as San Pedro and the Valley.

There was a dog park around the corner and a hipster-era used bookstore Fallon had never noticed before on her walks from the train to the office. It was amazing how moving two feet from the desk she’d sat at for years could change her entire perspective. Fallon stood at Nicole's side and stared at the view with equal parts pride and disbelief. She'd always wanted this and now that she finally had it Fallon can admit she'd worried she'd never make it. 

Fallon nudged Nicole's shoulder with her own, "Remember when we used to talk about us both planning events for this place?"

Nicole smiled at the memory, her eyes still staring into the distance, "We'd have our offices side by side,"

“And we’d make them add a door or something so we could just drop in and visit each other whenever we wanted,” Fallon smiled, “And the hot twin assistant to get us coffee and tell us how amazing we are.”

Nicole was silent, her gaze unfocused and her mouth pinched in a stressed line. Fallon noticed then that Nicole wasn't matching her enthusiasm. "You know I'm not taking Mona's job right? Stevens only offered to promote me from secretary to senior planner because I'd been doing Mona's job for about two years now."

Nicole turned to Fallon and stared into her eyes. The worry and desperation there shook her, "And is that the only thing he offered you?"

Fallon's jaw dropped when she realized what Nicole was implying, "Ew, no! Nicole," Fallon took her friend's hand, "I didn't even know he was going to offer me a job. I promise you I haven't fallen under the Stevens spell."

Even as she said the words Fallon flashed back to Stevens pulling her into his arms in the infirmary waiting room when her knees gave out on her. The warmth of his suit jacket as he draped it over her shoulders out on that patio at lunch yesterday. These moments passed through her mind and Fallon dismissed them with a squeeze of her best friend's hand.

"I know how you feel about him. You know I'd never do that...right?"

Nicole maintained her suspicious expression for all of ten seconds. Then she laughed and smiled. Nicole squeezed her hand back, "Right. I don't know what I was thinking, accusing you like that."

They laughed but it felt false, nothing like their usual belly deep cackles. Though the tense moment was over the fact that it had happened at all soured Fallon's previously good mood. She couldn't figure Nicole out. In their friendship, Fallon had never had her come at her that way and she didn't know how she felt about it now.

"I'm sorry for acting crazy girl, this man is driving me up the wall." Nicole rounded Fallon's desk as she spoke. She flopped into Fallon's chair with a sigh and looked at Fallon expectantly.

Realizing that this was her cue, Fallon fingered the lip of her cup, "...Oh?"

"So I text him the other day, tryna set something up and he tells me he's busy!" Nicole shoots Fallon a look that she interprets as "Can you believe him?"

Fallon makes all the appropriate noises, resisting the urge to sigh. She regretted wishing Nicole had told her about the Stevens thing. This was where they would have ended up eventually: Nicole venting about him not treating her right and Fallon knowing that he would never treat her right.

Like an idiot, Fallon had created her own hell. Obviously, she'd kicked puppies in a past life. That was the only explanation she could come up with. Why else had god not allowed her to enjoy her new office in peace?

"So I let it go but then on Sunday, after our brunch I call him up for some post-brunch drunk sex. Guess what-?"

Fallon knew exactly 'what' but she was more focused on if this was another trap or not. Fallon may have assured her she had no interest in Stevens but she knows if Nicole had seen a woman cradled in his arms with no one around she'd be upset. 

Nicole didn't need Fallon's input at all, she continued as if she never paused for an answer at all, "He told me he was in a meeting. On a Sunday!"

Fallon felt a little relief knowing that Nicole didn't suspect it was her. It would be easy enough to explain, she'd only been there to get her shoe after all. But that sounded like a lie to Fallon's ears and she'd been there herself. Plus it wasn't like things had just stopped at the shoe. There'd been that moment in the infirmary and all the picking up.

Nicole was over her suspicions now, but she'd side-eye Fallon for weeks if not months if not years if she knew why Stevens wouldn't see her on Sunday. The girl could hold a grudge. They had that in common.

Nicole complained about Stevens until Fallon's hot chocolate was cold. She left as their coworkers started filing in, making Fallon promise to help her think up a way to punish Stevens for neglecting her. Fallon didn't promise anything. The last thing she wanted was to encourage her best friend's delusional quest to keep a man who didn't want to be kept.

Fallon trashed the full cup of formerly hot chocolate and sat at her desk with a huff. She didn't want to think about her boss or Nicole so Fallon pulled her planning binder out of her bag and set to organizing its pages. This would be her first event with her name on it and she'd get to present it later at her first department head meeting as a senior planner. That’s what she should be focused on. Not men who didn’t respect boundaries and best friends who couldn’t even celebrate a long-deserved promotion.

Losing herself in the minute details tantamount to planning the perfect party, Fallon forgot all about Nicole and her hot chocolate ambush.

A few hours into working Fallon's replacement, Jordan, poked her head into Fallon's doorway a timid smile on her face, "Miss King? There's a Mr. Stevens here to see you."

Fallon couldn't hide her alarm quick enough, He came here? What could he possibly want? Schooling her features into polite blankness Fallon thanked Jordan and told her to send him in. In the brief moments she had before his arrival, Fallon glanced towards Nicole's office. Empty. Good. 

With a sigh of relief, Fallon quickly reorganized her cluttered desk. She’d gotten swatch happy while choosing wrapping paper and ribbon for the Drive. Now her desktop resembled the scrap bin under Fallon’s sewing table at home. She managed to get the pile of paper and ribbons swatches into more or less a neat stack her ass just as Stevens walked into sight past her glass walls.

Fallon was disappointed to see he looked just as handsome as he had Sunday and yesterday on the patio. His suit was black today with a gold shimmery tie that had a lovely tribal embroidery Fallon's fingers itched to replicate. Stevens entered the room as if he owned the place and it irked Fallon until she realized that technically he did.

He looked around the room as he entered, studying the now bare walls and boxes of Mona’s things waiting to be picked up or trashed. Stevens stared for so long Fallon wondered if he'd ever been in a regular office before. His own office on the top floor was a penthouse apartment. His desk was as wide as the doorframe he’d entered through. Fallon's office was certainly nicer than her little receptionist desk out front but to Stevens, it probably looked shabby in comparison.

When his eyes finally settled on her Stevens didn't seem surprised to see Fallon watching him. He nodded at her desk, "How does it feel on the other side?"

Fallon smiled despite herself, "Still too early to tell but I don't think I'll ever go back."

Stevens dimpled at her, "Crazy with power, already?"

"Well, you make it look like so much fun so I wanted to try it out for myself" What was she doing? Was she...joking with him? Fallon mentally slapped herself for slipping and talking to her boss as if he were Duncan or Nicole. This was the man who signed her paychecks. He was weird as all get out and couldn’t resist a nice ass or pair of legs but that didn’t mean Fallon couldn’t at least pretend to respect him. To his face.

Stevens seemed to like her jab though. He smiled- well dimpled. The sarcastic smile he’d given her in the infirmary waiting room and the patio hadn’t had dimples nearly as deep. Chuckling, Stevens raised his hands in surrender, "Fair enough,"

He came nearer to her desk and fingered the clear frame holding the picture of Nicole and Fallon. Fallon opened her mouth to ask if there was a reason for his visit. She'd seen him more in the last week than she'd seen him in all her years of working here. Fallon was starting to get the sense that he was just trying to see her which made no sense. She’d worked here five years he could have seen her at any point in the last five years and he hadn’t cared to. Fallon wanted to understand why he was showing all this sudden interest now.

Before she could ask though, Nicole click-clacked into the room, nearly skidding across the floor in her haste to make it through the door.

"Erik! What a pleasant surprise!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Previously on 'Tis the Season_  
>  **
> 
> _“How does it feel on the other side?”_
> 
> _Fallon smiled despite herself, “Still too early to tell but I don’t think I’ll ever go back.”_
> 
> _Stevens dimpled at her, “Crazy with power, already?”_
> 
> _“Well, you make it look like so much fun so I wanted to try it out for myself”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Caught. That’s the only description Fallon can summon for the sudden stiff, blank expression on Stevens’s face. His eyes keep dancing between the picture frame in his hand, Nicole’s sultry yet smiley expression and Fallon; who looked just as caught as he did. 

This was probably Fallon's worst nightmare; caught between Nicole and Stevens with the only exit blocked. Fallon side-eyed the windows.

Stevens recovered from the shock of Nicole's arrival quicker than Fallon. He schooled his features into a professional mask. His usual seductive swagger remained but there was a new professional distance. 

Their talk from the patio rang in her ears nearly drowning him out as he said, "Nicky, thanks for coming. I wanted to take a moment to speak with you both about the future of the Events department."

Stevens motioned Nicole further into the room. She sent him a smile Fallon had never seen before and then sauntered slowly into the room. The sheath dress turned out to be just as strategic as Fallon had assumed. Her slow strut and high, just this side of office-appropriate heels showed off Nicole's amazing body. 

Fallon watched amused and disgusted by the strange mating dance going on right before her eyes. Stevens wasn't unaffected by Nicole's display. He even licked his lips when she hopped up to perch on the edge of Fallon's desk.

Then his eyes landed on that picture of Fallon and Nicole and his expression shuttered. Fallon didn't know what that meant, but it stuck out in her mind long after Nicole had settled and Stevens began speaking.

"Mona's out, for good. It'll take months to find an outside hire but I wanna pick someone within the company." Stevens' eyes flicked to Fallon, "I thought of hiring you outright because of your time with Mona and your experience- what did you say 'carrying this department on your back for two years?"

Amusement glinted in Stevens's dark gaze causing Nicole to look back at Fallon with confusion in her eyes. Fallon's cheeks heated and she focused on her desk instead of their eyes.

"Something like that," Fallon mumbled.

An awkward silence settled over the room and Fallon dreaded each second that past. It wasn't that she regretted what she'd said in his office that day. She didn't, and she'd say it again. Fallon didn't want Nicole to know what she'd said. She didn't want to be ambushed with accusations or prodded with questions about her boss. 

In her opinion, her meteoric rise from secretary to senior event planner was more interesting. Not that anyone had asked.

A knock from Fallon's door broke the tension in the room. Everyone turned to see Duncan holding a pink pastry box and a silver thermos. He looked like a deer in the headlights, as caught as Fallon and Stevens had looked when Nicole burst in.

"I...must have the wrong office," Duncan fake chuckled and began backing away, "My mistake. Have a good day!" He turned to leave but Fallon wasn't having it.

"Duncan!" She stood from her desk and hurried to pull him back into the room. He put up minor resistance, shaking his head as Fallon pulled until he had no choice but to stand next to Stevens.

With red cheeks he smiled, "Hey Nicole...Mr. Stevens" Nicole greeted him the way she usually did but Stevens merely grunted. 

Fallon beamed at them all but it didn't make the moment any less awkward. With Duncan in the room, she'd hoped the conversation would move to safer territory. Not the case actually. Who's have thought dragging a white man into a tense room of black people was a bad idea? She might as well have added another piece of furniture for all that Duncan contributed. Fallon realized that if she wanted the moment to move along she needed to do the moving herself.

"So!" Fallon clapped. Her eyes landed on the pastry box and she smiled at Duncan, "Is that for me?"

Duncan, who'd been staring ahead while Stevens burned a hole in the side of his face started at Fallon's voice.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. I know we didn't get to celebrate your promotion so I thought I'd bring you a gift." He walked away from Stevens to approach Fallon's desk.

Fallon starred Nicole down until she, with an eye roll and way more shimmying than required, hopped down.

Duncan placed the thermos and pastry box down before digging into his backpack for something else. When he pulled out a millennial pink mug Fallon slapped his arm. She'd told him nearly three years ago that she hated the phrase 'girl boss' and hated even more that it became the term for successful women killing it at work.

"You did not!" He chuckled and continued pulling things out. A notebook, a pen, and a new binder. The good kind Fallon always splurged on because they were the only thing that could handle her planning processes.

He just kept pulling things out of his bag; a Santa-shaped timer, an hourglass with snowflakes, a calendar. Fallon bounced in place while clapping her hands. Duncan laughed along with her happy giggles, telling her to hold on and not yet as he pulled out more and more. Behind her, Fallon heard Nicole speaking lowly to Stevens but she didn't care. She had a bounty of stationary crowding her desk. 

Duncan placed the last item with a flourish and Fallon threw herself at him. Half hugging him half slapping his shoulder, Fallon smiled so hard her cheeks hurt.

"I can't believe you remembered!"

Duncan snorted, "As if I could forget you deserved this years ago and you know it." 

Duncan squeezed her closer a moment longer but Fallon wiggled to get free. She wanted to see her new pens and feel the paper of her new notebooks. Duncan let her go easily. While she pursued her pretty things he opened the thermos sending a waft of steam and cinnamon into the air. He poured a healthy serving of the thick steaming hot liquid into the millennial pink mug, handing it to Fallon when he was done.

Fallon tried to grimace but she was smiling too hard to manage it, "God I hate the word girl boss but damn does it fit." She eagerly took the mug. With one sniff she pouted as if she might cry, "Champurrado!"

Fallon would have gulped it down if she didn't value her tongue and esophagus so she sipped and blew on the drink. It was still hot as all hell but that was the point. Champurrado wasn't good lukewarm. 

Fallon sent a fond look at Duncan, "Why can't more men be like you?" 

Stevens cleared his throat. Fallon didn't look in his direction. Instead, she moved into Duncan's space as he began unwrapping the pastry box.

"Remember that cupcake place that made you overdraft?" Duncan asked, his tone slightly distant as he struggled to snap the tape with just his fingers.

Fallon gripped Duncan's arm, "You didn't?" As he pulled the box open, revealing four frosted pieces of heaven Fallon squealed again.

"Its been three years I can't believe you remember all of this!" Turning to her friend with tears in her eyes Fallon waved him forward, "C'mere I need to hug you cause I'm gonna cry!"

Duncan swept Fallon into a tight, warm hug. Lifting her off her feet in the process. They didn't hug often, that just wasn't the friendship they had with each other. But falling into Duncan's arms felt familiar, like visiting family. He smelled good too, nothing like Stevens's cologne and masculine musk. It was softer like fresh laundry or old sheets. Fallon kind of liked it so she buried her nose in his sweater.

"Duncan since you're in the mood to give gifts can I talk to you about the budget for-"

"No," Duncan said, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in Fallon's hair. She sucked her teeth but remained silent for the rest of their hug.

Fallon pulled away first. She cupped Duncan's cheek and stared into his blue eyes, "You just won best friend of the year,"

Nicole made a very loud, very dramatic scoff, snapping Fallon's attention away from Duncan. His hands remained on her hips but Fallon didn't mind, she knew Duncan only saw her as a friend

"Bitch I brought you hot chocolate this morning,"

"Yeah and Duncan brought champurrado, be lucky I'm not upset with you for putting your ass on my desk." Fallon shot Nicole a pointed look until the woman conceded defeat by sucking her teeth again.

Belatedly Fallon realized that Stevens was still there, standing next to Nicole and looking like the odd man out in her little friend group. He'd come in there to talk to them about taking over Mona's job but that had gotten completely sidetracked by Duncan's arrival and his gifts.

Fallon shot Stevens a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry things got so sidetracked. We can continue with the meeting in just a moment if you'd just let me-"

Stevens interrupted her in a cool, detached voice, "I'll have the details sent to you both." He made eye contact with each of them, lingering on Fallon's confused stare. Then Stevens nodded once, stuck his hand in his suit pocket and left.

The three of them stared after him as he passed Fallon's glass walls and walked out of sight.

"What's the difference between hot chocolate and champurrado?" Nicole's voice broke the silence following Stevens' departure.

Fallon sighed and rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on **‘Tis the Season** :_
> 
> _Fallon sent a fond look at Duncan, "Why can't more men be like you?"_
> 
> _Stevens cleared his throat. Fallon didn't look in his direction. Instead, she moved into Duncan's space as he began unwrapping the pastry box._
> 
> _"Remember that cupcake place that made you overdraft?" Duncan asked, his tone slightly distant as he struggled to snap the tape with just his fingers._
> 
> _Fallon gripped Duncan's arm, "You didn't?" As he pulled the box open, revealing four frosted pieces of heaven Fallon squealed again._
> 
> _"Its been three years I can't believe you remember all of this!" Turning to her friend with tears in her eyes Fallon waved him forward, "C'mere I need to hug you cause I'm gonna cry!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Their first meeting together went off without a hitch. Nicole let Fallon take the lead. Of the two of them, she had more experience in that regard so Fallon didn’t feel guilty as she stood up and began her presentation. The other department heads weren’t surprised to see Fallon but a hush fell over the room as she spoke on behalf of the Events department. She felt powerful. For the first time in years felt as if she were doing exactly what she was meant to do. 

This late in the year there were five more events until the Center went on break for the first week of the New Year. A couple of charity drives to give food, clothes, and toys to the less fortunate, a gala for the rich, and the company Christmas party/Secret Santa. The budgets have already been allotted and the events were merely days away. Fallon had prepared printouts for the department heads to post in their offices and distribute them to their teams. 

While her printouts were being passed down Fallon waited until the room had quieted to conclude her presentation.

“This year we are having a company Christmas party but we still need names for the Secret Santa. It’s interdepartmental and we don’t even expect you to bring food or drink. Just show up -with a present- and have a good time.” Fallon smiled at everyone in the room to temper the obvious disinterest in their eyes.

“Also there’s a theme!” Fallon searched through her binder and pulled out another sheath of papers to be passed down. Call her a control freak but she refused to leave it up to her coworkers to dress themselves. A photographer would be at that party and the pictures needed to be perfect for her scrapbook. 

Fallon made sure to smile again as people stared back at her in disbelief. She knew her smile was her best feature and her cute, short stature made people pause before they tried to protest. Fallon had no problem exploiting her assets to get what she wanted. But if anyone had a problem she wouldn’t hesitate to drop the cute act and lay down the law.

Her eyes drifted to Stevens who was staring at her flyer with a small amused smile on his full lips. Fallon clocked the start of a dimple in one cheek, but it could have been her imagination. His hand was cupping his jaw as his fingers ran over his lips. He might not even be smiling actually but Fallon was going to count the fact that he hadn’t interrupted her once during her presentation.

“As for the gifts,” a voice called from farther down the conference table, “Is there a spending limit?”

Fallon’s smile became a little more genuine. Finally, a question, “There is a $200 limit but a $20 minimum so don’t think we expect you to go all out for your coworkers if you don’t want to.”

The Center was a nonprofit but they were a successful nonprofit. Fallon knew that some of these executives were making seven figures if not more. As a lowly secretary, she’d made enough to pay the exorbitant Los Angeles rent prices for her small but cute one-bedroom and take one trip per summer if she saved right. The department heads made way more than her, hell, Nicole had always made way more than her. Fallon only just realized it because she was now looking at a similar salary. These people could use $200 as throw away money easily.

They were just cheap.

The meeting ended quickly after that and no one wasted time gathering their things to leave. Well, no one except Nicole. Fallon and the other department heads gathered tablets, binders, and the mini-packet of printouts she’d had handed out to everybody. Nicole simply gathered the papers together, tapping their edge against the desk as if she were gathering them into a neat pile to be carried. Only her eyes were focused on Stevens at the other end of the conference table.

“Hey Nic, I’m gonna spend lunch with the planners to go over our December schedule. Do you think I should put us all on a shared calendar or would that be too much?” Fallon paused, “Actually no, I’m going to do the calendar anyway. Tyra’s in charge of the food drive next week and that woman always procrastinates.”

Fallon might as well have been talking to a wall for all the attention Nicole paid her. Fallon stood right in front of her, thick binder resting against one hip and the last of her champurrado in the thermos Duncan left behind. Yet Nicole hadn’t even stood from her seat, her eyes fixed on something just around the curve of Fallon’s hip.

Fallon turned, following her friends' eyesight to Stevens. His brow was furrowed in a serious expression as someone from the Accounting department talked to him. He was doing a lot of nodding and that piercing eye contact, totally oblivious to Nicole making heart eyes at the side of his head.

Rolling her eyes Fallon sighed, “Alright, I’ll see you back at the office. I’ll email you the notes from the meeting just-” Nicole wasn’t listening. Stevens had just finished his conversation with the department head and was now gathering his things to leave.

Nicole shot out of her chair, Fallon’s printouts left scattered on the table in her wake. Fallon watched, a little hurt, as Nicole collided with Stevens in the most intentional unintentional way ever. Fallon would be impressed if she weren’t dreading the amount of work she had on her plate now. Because no way was Nicole interested in sharing Mona’s job the way Stevens had told them to in his email. She was more interested in using this position to get closer to Stevens. So now all of Mona’s responsibilities were back on Fallon’s plate in addition to her work for the Toy and Coat Drive.

Fallon had somehow gone from doing half of Mona’s job to doing all of it and frankly, she didn’t think she was being paid enough.

Hours later, Fallon sat at her new desk scrubbing sleep from her eyes and wishing she’d thought to replace Mona earlier. Like maybe, three months ago when Tyra’s fuck up would still have been salvageable.

She'd been right to check up on her. Lord knows Mona never would have. And even from her spot behind the scenes don't Mona's work Fallon couldn't account for everything. The last thing the planners wanted was a secretary telling them what to do. Fallon's latest promotion hadn't helped their feelings about her but at least now she had the authority to make them listen anyway.

That's why she'd wanted Nicole there. The planners all knew Nicole and they knew she wouldn't try to be a boss to them. And Fallon hated to be that person but someone had to be the boss and if no one else would do it then she would. It doesn't mean she wants an army of servants. All Fallon wants is a team of planners she can count on. Instead, she had a group of former superiors bitter because the secretary was running the show.

Fallon groaned and scrubbed her eyes some more. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough her problems would suddenly have answers. 

Stretching, Fallon closed her binder and turned out the lamp next to her desk. She wouldn’t get anything done sitting there and stressing about her problems. The job would get done when she was ready. As she was her brain couldn’t focus on more than, “Fuck Nicole for leaving me” and “God I want chocolate.”

The only thing keeping her from stress eating is the fact that there’s no chocolate around and she was already doing enough damage at home with all her Christmas recipes. With stress eating out of the question Fallon only had one, final outlet for all her stress and frustration. Reaching under her desk, Fallon pulled out yarn bag.

But the sight of the needless did nothing but fill her with more stress. Now that she was doing _all_ of Mona’s job Fallon had too much on her mind to relax into the rhythmic over and under movements of the needle. Knitting reminded Fallon of her own commitments to the Toy and Coat Drive and how little time to finish that last of her projects. A year's worth of knitting essentially useless if she can’t even carve out the time to knit.

She’d kind of hope to beat her record from last year.

Knitting and eating were the only outlets Fallon had. After that, the only thing left was sex or exercise and Fallon refused to have sex at work. Not that there was anyone in the building beside her and the security cameras at this hour. Self-servicing was always an option but, again, the cameras. Stevens may have no trouble fucking for a possible audience but she was much more camera shy.

“Working out it is I guess,”

The Center’s gym was open to the public and on the days that there weren't any classes in session, the rest of the company used it too. Fallon had been there once during her orientation tour and then never gone back. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to exercise, Fallon didn’t like sweating. She didn’t like going through hell and high water to straighten her hair only for it to be a puffy mess after half an hour of movement.

Tonight, however, she was too stressed. She had a hair appointment set for that weekend so until then, Fallon would rock elegant buns and chignons until she could meet with her stylist for a touch-up.

Fallon quickly changed in the locker room. She’d found a gym outfit she’d stashed in her old desk so long ago she couldn’t remember. After locking her phone in clothes in a locker, Fallon left the lockerroom. She avoided all the machines that looked like torture devices and settle in the mat room for an hour at least of much-needed stretching. 

Fallon had few stretches and yoga routines banging around in her head from her brief, ill-advised days of dancing and trying to become a yoga teacher. Fallon had liked the simple series of stretches that never failed to loosen her up and clear her mind but she wasn’t a good dance and couldn’t stand the smell of other people’s sweat.

She took a moment to look around and make sure no one was looking before she began with a simple, repetitive Sun Salutation. While moving slowly through each stretch Fallon’s mind began to wander in the still silence of the gym Fallon began thinking about Nicole. 

She didn’t understand what had happened to her to make her so desperate. The woman could be flakey and self-absorbed but she had a good heart. She’d always been there for Fallon when she needed it. Nicole had pushed Fallon outside her comfort zone more than once and no matter the outcome Fallon had always found herself happier for it. Nicole was the fun one, the spontaneous one, the sexy one. Fallon had always admired Nicole’s unshakeable confidence so her recent behavior was worrying her.

What could Stevens have possibly done to rattle her like that? The dick couldn’t be that good, Fallon refused to believe it. Even the best sex she’d ever had couldn’t compare to a g-spot vibrator and a Keanu Reeves sex scene.

Fallon’s body transitioned smoothly from Sun Salutations to a few leg stretches to open up her hips and hamstrings. She forced her mind to think of more pleasant things. 

Like the hot champurrado she’d had this morning and the five minutes in her office she’d actually been happy. She thought of Duncan and how sweet he was and how she wished she could just meet a guy just like him without all the consequences of her best friend also being interested in him.

Not that Fallon was interested in Stevens. Because she wasn’t. Fallon’s opinion of him as a player who’d fuck anything with two legs and an employee badge still stood. It was just hard to think of that when the memory of his cologne or his strong arms would assault her senses. Fallon could dismiss those as just the ramblings of a woman who hasn’t had sex in too long. But what about the thinking? Stevens’s thinking face could compete with his dimples in a cute competition and they’d tie.

Not that Fallon thought he was cute.

Fallon stopped moving once she realized that exercising wasn’t giving her mind enough to do. She’d come down here to stop thinking of her work problems only to turn around and be haunted by her personal life problems. She could do that in her office, with food. Plus if she started stressing again Fallon could raid her old desk for her stash of Snickers bars.

The promise of chocolate and pants that didn’t ride up her crotch had Fallon hopping to her feet with a burst of energy. She turned and skipped from the mat room. As soon as Fallon opened the door the sounds of bass and Kendrick Lamar sent shockwaves through her feet and into her chest. The music was loud enough to startle her though the sounds of clinking weights could still be heard of the din.

Fallon clapped her hands over her aching ears and crept further into the room. At first, all she could see were rows and rows of exercise equipment. Then, just as she’d decided some very specific ghost was fucking with her for the hell of it, Fallon saw Stevens stand up from across the room. He’d been crouching, holding weights the side of Fallon’s head. He was shirtless, and countless keloid scars patterned his torso.

Fallon wasn’t unfamiliar with the ritual and meaning behind scarification. Still, she gawked at the sight of Stevens's body. His biceps look bigger, his shoulders broader, without his suit. His locks, usually braided back, were flopping off to one side. They moved as he did, up and down, up and down.

The clanging of the weights and blasting hip-hop were the only sounds to be heard. She could creep out now if she wanted. Stevens would be none the wiser if she just put one foot behind the other and hid in the locker room until he left.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Fallon’s side. She took a step back as she planned, ready to tiptoe out of there even though Stevens wouldn’t have heard her if she had tap shoes on. Instead of her heel landing on the ground, Fallon’s heel came down on something metal and the pain that shot up her leg nearly crippled her.

With a shout, Fallon dropped to the ground. With a curse, Stevens dropped his weights.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _Not that Fallon was interested in Stevens. Because she wasn’t. Fallon’s opinion of him as a player who’d fuck anything with two legs and an employee badge still stood. It was just hard to think of that when the memory of his cologne or his strong arms would assault her senses. Fallon could dismiss those as just the ramblings of a woman who hasn’t had sex in too long. But what about the thinking? Stevens’s thinking face could compete with his dimples in a cute competition and they’d tie._
> 
> _Not that Fallon thought he was cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

“You’re very shirtless right now,” Fallon pointed out from her spot on the ground.

Stevens stood above her, sweaty and shirtless, with her calf gripped tightly in one hand while the other tested her ankle. He slowly, carefully turned her foot this way and that, stopping only when Fallon let out a hiss of pain.

“Be nice to the man who’s tryna make sure you didn’t tear your Achilles,” Stevens said archly. A second later Fallon felt a tickle near her ankle bone. Fallon narrowed her eyes at him, did he do that on purpose?

“I’m just saying you could have put a shirt on before coming to see if I was alright.”

Stevens stopped moving her ankle to stare at her, “Am I making you uncomfortable Fallon?”

Was he flexing? Fallon licked her lips before meeting his eyes, the heat there took her breath away. In a near whisper, Fallon shook her head and said, “No, I just think it’s unnecessary to have your shirt off while checking my ankle.”

She tried to take her leg out of his hand but didn’t move. Stevens shot her a stern look.

“Stay still and shut up, ‘fore I pick yo ass up again,” the command in his voice shook her to the point of silence. For half a second.

“I think your accent gets thicker at night.” Fallon slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

Stevens smirked at her, still rolling her ankle side to side, still shirtless.

“I just meant at work you don’t talk like this you talk like…” Fallon couldn’t think of a comparison. Suffice to say his codeswitching was impeccable.

Stevens shrugged and slowly lowered her ankle to the floor, “Grew up learnin' to play the role that was needed. Found out pretty quick that niggas think you don’t know what you’re talkin' about if you sound like you’re from the neighborhood.”

He helped Fallon to her feet and bent his knees so she could use his broad shoulders as support. When she tried putting weight on her foot, the pain made her knees buckle. Next to her, she could feel Stevens’ shoulder bunch and tense as he moved towards her.

Digging her nails into his skin, Fallon gritted out, “If you pick me up right now I swear to god.”

Stevens gave her a look, then paused. He smiled, and it wasn’t his sweet dimple smile or his teasing grin. No. This was a look of pure mischief. A smirk instead of a smile. Fallon could tell immediately what that meant and she foolishly tried to hobble away from him. He let her get a headstart hop-stepping and wincing as every move jarred her ankle. Stevens stood just behind her, that mischievous smirk still on his face. When Fallon glared at him, he held his hands up in surrender.

Fallon made slow progress, and before long her calf and thigh began to burn. She hadn’t even made it past the ellipticals before she sighed in defeat and carefully lowered herself to the ground. 

“Stevens,” Fallon called over her shoulder, “I hate to ask but could you pick me up and carry me to my phone in the locker room?”

There was silence behind her until she turned around to see Stevens standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The pose just highlighted how ripped he was, how big and broad. Fallon could now understand how he could pick her up and carry her as if she weighed nothing. Fuck the man could probably bench press her. Fallon had never been turned on by muscles before and she couldn’t believe how hot that thought was.

“Nuh-uh, I ain't tryna get hit.”

Fallon scowled at him, “Fine then I’ll just call Nicole and tell her-” arms wrapped around her from behind and suddenly Fallon was being lifted.

Stevens settled her into, once again, the cradle of his arms. He grumbled the whole time and Fallon couldn’t make out the words but she could guess what he was saying. Fallon pressed a finger into Stevens's shoulder until he hissed.

“That’s for making me ask for it,”

Stevens smirked, “Well I can make you beg for it.”

Fallon gave him a blank stare until his smile dropped. She continued to stare, sitting there in his arms until he smacked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I get it. No flirting.” 

Fallon nodded, then she pointed to the locker room with one hand and wrapped an arm around Stevens’ neck with the other, “Now mush,”

Stevens grumbled but started moving. This time Fallon caught a bit of his grumbling, and she laughed.

“Don’t mush me I’ll mush you. Little ass. Talk tough again and I’ll let you crawl to your phone.”

* * *

"I'm just gonna go to the CVS by my apartment and get some bandages. I'll be fine."

"No, you're going to the hospital and they're going to look at your foot and ankle to make sure you didn't fuck yaself up permanently."

Fallon growled through her teeth and clenched her fists. They'd been going back and forth for the last five minutes. She'd leave but Stevens had commandeered a wheelchair somehow while she'd changed in the locker room. He wouldn't explain where he found it either. Just scooped Fallon up like she weighed nothing and sat her in the chair. End of discussion.

Scowling at him, Fallon tried rolling away but Stevens caught her by the handlebars and pulled her back. As he had the last three times she’d tried to make her escape.

“Stevens! It’s fine, I’ve had worse. It’ll hurt for a few days, I’ll limp, and I’ll live.” Fallon tried rolling away again, only to find that Stevens had locked her wheels.

She whipped around and glared at him so fiercely her face burned. What was it with this impossible man and his need to save her? Why did he think it was his job to take care of her? Not even Duncan was this impossible when Fallon was injured, and they had an actual friendship.

Stevens cocked his eyebrow, unbothered in the face of her futile rage.

“Fine, I’ll go to the hospital,” Fallon conceded. She crossed her arms over her chest and she wasn’t pouting she was just...okay she was pouting. But could you blame her? She’d had her health hijacked by someone who was trying to upstage her at taking care of herself. And he was still shirtless.

“Great, I’ll drive you,” Stevens unlocked her wheels and pushed her forward before Fallon could protest.

Stevens rolled Fallon to the bank of elevators. The descent to the garage was silent, Fallon still fuming at being treated like a child and Stevens smugly smirking above her. When they reached his car Fallon’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t help the noise of disbelief that left her mouth.

“Yeah,” Stevens said proudly, “that’s my baby.”

"Baby" was all black and sat low to the ground. When Stevens used the key fob to unlock the doors, LED lights shone gold from the undercarriage. The grill reminded Fallon of a Bentley, one of the few cars she could remember by name. But strange architectural detailing along the body of the car made it hard for Fallon to find similarities to any of the cars she knew by name.

Basically, this car cost more than the college education she'd never had. Fallon side-eyed him as he opened the doors, _He had money money. Elon Musk money if not more_. An alarming thought occurred to Fallon, _was Stevens a black Jeff Bezos?_ She'd never thought of him having actual wealth before.

Stevens did all the work putting Fallon in the car. He left the wheelchair in the parking garage, telling Fallon that he could just carry her around the hospital to make her scoff and roll her eyes. Fallon could tell now he did things just to get a reaction. And for some reason, he lived to make Fallon indignant. She'd be annoyed if it wasn't slowly, kind of maybe growing on her. Instead of arguing the way he wanted to Fallon made him promise someone would put the wheelchair back where he got it from.

Despite her recent bout of accidents, Fallon didn't visit the hospital regularly. She and Stevens struggled to find one in the city that wouldn't take thirty minutes to get to. When they finally did Stevens thought it would be a smart idea to get on the freeway, locking them in bumper to bumper traffic for at least forty minutes. He finally bullied his way across the highway to an exit and they arrived at the hospital an hour after they left the Center.

Stevens carried Fallon into the emergency room just as he said he would. The nurses didn't bat an eye at the two of them just handed Fallon a chart to fill out and took her insurance card. She wondered how many shirtless black men they had walking around here, for her to be so nonchalant about the two of them. They settled in the waiting area, surrounded by people who looked just as tired and ready to go home as Fallon felt. 

It was already eleven and it was likely she wouldn't be seen for another hour at least.

"You don't have to wait with me you know. It'll be a while and I can just call a lyft home." The ride would kill her transportation budget for the month but with her new salary, Fallon had a little more wiggle room for the necessary expense.

Stevens looked at her like she was crazy, "Who said I'm going anywhere?"

Fallon's eyebrows raised, "Why wouldn't you?"

Stevens clenched his jaw and his knee began bouncing up and down, "Cause who else you got? You shouldn't be here alone this late, niggas is crazy,"

Well, that was true. Fallon hated being in LA at night. The homeless and mentally ill were usually drunk and aggressive in their pursuit of spare change. And Fallon had a very real fear of walking down the street at night and having someone pick her up and carry her away. Her grandpa had made a joke about it once when she was younger and the fear had stuck ever since.

"Okay, but I have friends. I can just call Duncan," Stevens's eyebrows slammed into a frown, "...or Nicole. I can also call her."

That suggestion didn't seem to make Stevens feel any better. Fallon couldn't understand why she was even trying. Maybe because for the last week he's been around and not as unpleasant as she always assumed he was. Maybe because he's taken her comfort, her health, into mind more than her own best friend. Fallon couldn't understand why but she decided it didn't matter; Stevens -no, Erik wanted to be here. And she...let him. Fallon filled out the chart and then there was nothing left to do but wait. 

For the first hour, Erik kept Fallon occupied with a game of 20 questions. Neither of them actually answered the questions, they just shot questions back and forth until one of them couldn’t help but want to know the answer. It was surprisingly fun. Erik had an answer for everything, whether it actually made sense or not seemed to matter little to him. He had moments where he was an absolute goofball then he'd turn on a time and show a surprising depth to his character. It was startling to realize that the "Stevens" Fallon had built up in her head definitely still existed but he could be caring in his own gruff way.

He couldn't sit in a touching moment, though. Fallon noticed that right away. They'd touch on a topic a little close to home for him and he'd shut down. He'd start cracking jokes and exaggerating his accent because he knew it distracted Fallon as soon as she noticed. 

“You don’t like collard greens? Erik, I thought you were black.”

“Alright, Miss I’m-too-good-for-okra,”

The second hour Erik went to his car and produced a jacket, to cover his still bare chest, and a tablet. They passed it back and forth, taking turns playing games and teasing each other. Finally, a nurse called Fallon’s name and produced a wheelchair to push her into the back. Erik stared down the orderly until he could push her himself. Fallon just let him, it was one a.m. and it didn’t seem worth it to pick a fight or ask questions.

The doctor turned out to be much nicer than the woman from the infirmary back at the Center. He was wearing snowman patterned scrubs that made Fallon smile. He didn’t take long to look at Fallon’s foot. Whether that was because her injury wasn’t that serious or Erik standing vigil in the corner was as intimidating as she thought it was, Fallon couldn’t tell. In the end, though, Fallon’s ankle was wrapped and she was given a set of crutches that Erik eyed dubiously.

“I’ll toss in a prescription for ibuprofen for the pain. Other than that you’re fine. Just a minor sprain and a muscle bruise on your heel.”

The doctor handed the prescription to Erik instead of Fallon and winked as he slapped it into the other man’s hand, “She needs to stay off her feet for at least a week. Two if the swelling doesn’t go down by tomorrow.” Clapping Erik on the shoulder the doctor tossed Fallon a wink and walked out the door.

Fallon blinked at Erik, confused and exhausted. The bright, fluorescent lights were doing nothing for the slight headache forming behind her right eye. She could ask him why he was here, why he insisted on being around. She could even ask him why the doctor thought they were together and why he didn’t correct him. Fallon could ask him all these things and surprisingly enough she thinks that Erik would answer truthfully. He too looked exhausted by their wait, though he carried it a lot better than Fallon.

This hospital visit had introduced her to a different side of him, one she’d never thought him capable of. Her injury was minor, but it didn’t matter. Erik treated Fallon’s clumsy accident as if were life and death. It was strangely comforting to be taken care of, even by him. Fallon had practically raised herself. She’d learned how to cook at the age of five and was doing her own laundry by the time she was seven years old. Having a man, and yes a man as handsome as Erik, care about her caused butterflies in Fallon’s belly.

She didn’t know if she liked that.

Erik seemed to sense Fallon was too tired to engage. He easily stepped into the role of caregiver. He rolled her to the pharmacy on the ground floor of the hospital for her ibuprofen and crutches. Fallon tried not to complain when he took them to the bank of elevators. And Erik didn't tease her when she flinched as the door clunked shut. When they rolled out to his car, attended by an orderly to make sure they didn’t accidentally leave (aka steal) the wheelchair Erik carefully helped Fallon into the car before storing her crutches in the trunk.

* * *

Fallon dozed off on the drive to her apartment, comforted by the smooth glide of the car on the highway and the heady scent of Erik’s cologne in sunk deep into the leather interior. When Erik’s car stopped in front of a house she’d never seen before, Fallon was too tired to muster up the anxiety needed to be afraid.

“You wouldn’t give me your address,” Erik explained lowly, he unbuckled Fallon’s seatbelt and gently pulled her from the car.

“I have a guest room you can sleep in, so don’t worry. I’m not tryin’ nothin’,”

Fallon didn’t answer. As Erik settled Fallon, yet again, into the cradle of his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder. Within seconds she was out like a light, floating off to dreamland on the scent of Erik’s cologne.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Previously on ‘Tis the Season:**  
>  _
> 
> _“You wouldn’t give me your address,” Erik explained lowly, he unbuckled Fallon’s seatbelt and gently pulled her from the car._
> 
> _“I have a guest room you can sleep in, so don’t worry. I’m not tryin’ nothin’,”_
> 
> _Fallon didn’t answer. As Erik settled Fallon, yet again, into the cradle of his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder. Within seconds she was out like a light, floating off to dreamland on the scent of Erik’s cologne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

_Alright, get to your office, draw the shade, and you’ll be fine. Just keep your head down and no one will even notice that you’re wearing the same skirt from yesterday and a man’s button-down._ Fallon’s thoughts bounced frantically from calm lies meant to make her feel better and alarm bells. She looked tweaked out, snapping her head back and forth as she peeked around corners and limped past doorways on her way up to the Events department.

Occasionally someone would pass by so Fallon took those moments to catch her breath and pretend to be normal. As normal as she could be looking like someone doing the Walk of Shame into work.

And just to be clear Fallon had nothing to be ashamed of. Erik had taken her back to his place because she’d been too sleepy to give him directions to her apartment. She’d spent the whole night in his guest room, alone. Aside from a very silent, very awkward breakfast during which no one made eye contact, everything was just as it had been yesterday.

Fallon took a break from her not at all subtle limp-hop through the office to catch her breath and give her burning thighs a rest. She was not using her crutches the way she was told to but that wasn’t her fault. They were slowing her down and she still had two more flights of stairs to climb up. 

Erik had offered to get the wheelchair for her as he parked. Fallon couldn’t remember what she’d said, her attention had been focused on scanning the cars around them for anyone she knew. Or worse, anyone who knew her. Whatever she’d said had worked because they parted ways on the bridge from the parking garage to the building without him picking her up again.

Of course just as Fallon wanted someone to pick her up there wasn’t a man in sight.

“Hey Fal, you okay?” Duncan appeared around the corner of the stairs and paused on the landing. His brow furrowed with concern when they landed on the crutches leaning next to her.

Fallon wiggled her fingers in hello, “Oh you know, another day another muscle bruise and minor sprain.”

Duncan huffed a laugh, “Same old same old then?”

Fallon nodded back. With a rueful smile she gestured at the crutches, “I stayed late to fix a problem but got stuck so I went to the gym to think. I basically maimed myself on some gym equipment.”

Duncan winced in sympathy, “Ouch. Well, I’m on my way up to the office,” he used his thumb to point at his back, “Want a lift?”

“Oh thank god thank you for asking.” Fallon sighed in relief. Duncan laughed but she wasn’t finished, “No seriously my thighs are burning. If you hadn’t come along, I would have just set up shop here and called it a day.”

It took some painful maneuvering to get Fallon on Duncan’s back. Once he had her comfortably settled her grabbed both crutches with one hand. 

Being carried by Duncan was a lot different than being carried by Erik. For one, Duncan was softer. He was muscular in his own way but Erik looked like he was training for something. Something violent. Muscles aside though the main difference was that Duncan felt so much like a brother. Hitting him, hugging him, hanging off of him when she wanted to be dramatic. It all felt like she was touching family. Touching Erik felt...intimate, and dangerous.

So Fallon immediately relaxed and began talking about work. She was commandeering Tyra’s food drive so they needed to discuss the budget allocated for the event. Most of it would be gone because Tyra had at least been smart enough to book a venue weeks in advance. What she hadn’t been smart enough to do, was solicit food donations from all their coworkers so they would have _something_ to give to people.

Fallon was torn between doing a quicky food collection right now, with less than a week until the event starts, or push the event back. Canceling was out of the question. Some families have been coming to them for years for food, and clothes, and a little Christmas Joy for their kids. So something would have to be done.

When Duncan and Fallon entered the office it was eerily silent. The kind of silence following a scream or the start of a fight. Duncan stopped short in the doorway to their offices. His whole body went tense and rigid at once. Fallon had to lean around Duncan’s mane of brown-blonde hair to see what had him so worked up. As soon as she saw, however, she wished she hadn’t.

Nicole and Erik were facing off in the middle of the office. Right by the forest green couch Fallon had added to the office while decorating. It looked good among the other red and green in the room. And it was about the only thing over there that did look good.

Nicole was also wearing yesterday’s clothes. Her outfit was rumpled as if she’d slept in it. Her hair looked good but yesterday’s makeup wasn’t doing her any favors. Her face was all red and Fallon realized that she had tears in her eyes. 

All the guilt she’d felt waking up in Erik’s guest room crashed down on her at once. Fallon couldn’t look at her anymore. She stared on anyway, the sudden lump in her throat made it hard to breathe.

Erik stood across from Nicole looking unbothered by the emotional woman in front of him. His face was blank and his gaze annoyed but distant. He didn’t look at Nicole either. Which made him the only one. Everyone else was eating up her best friends' turmoil like it was a Chinese buffet.

Fallon hoped they’d just caught the end of it. She hoped that Nicole or Erik or hell even Duncan, would storm out of the room and just end her misery. But yet again, Fallon’s luck was not on her side.

Erik’s eyes landed on Duncan and Fallon in the doorway and narrowed. His jaw clenched. Emotions Fallon couldn’t decipher crossed his handsome features before finally settling on one she knew well. And dreaded.

With a mean smirk, Erik reached into his pocket and called out, “Hey D, let me talk to you for a second.”

“No no no no no” Fallon whispered under her breath.

Duncan rolled his shoulders and began to put Fallon down.

“Nah, man,” Erik called, “Bring her too.”

Fallon glared at Erik, but Duncan did as he said. Together, they approached where Nicole and Erik stood. All eyes in the office were on them and Fallon felt each pair like a brand. Nicole’s landed on Fallon like hot brands. Her eyes drifted down to the shirt Fallon was wearing. Fallon knew the moment Nicole recognized it because when she met Fallon’s eyes again they stared through her.

Fallon tapped Duncan to let her down, and she carefully slid to her good foot. She wasted as much time possible getting on her feet and arranging her crutches. Anything to save her from having to look at Erik and Nicole and all the coworkers happily consuming her torment.

“You wanna know where I was at Nicole,” Erik swung his arms wide as he said her name like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Fallon began to tremble with anger. White-hot anger filled her chest and her hate for Erik came back to her like a familiar friend. He’d had her fooled. Confused by all his niceness and interest and protective gestures. She’d thought she got him wrong. At that moment, Fallon realizes the only thing she got wrong was assuming that because Erik was playing nice, that meant he was a nice guy.

“Erik,” she barked sternly, “Don’t do this. You know nothing happened between us. If you want to end things with her that’s fine but don’t be an ass.”

Erik sneered, “She wanted it all out in the open like this.” his dark eyes flashed to Nicole hotly, “This is what you wanted right? You wanted to call me out cause you got ya little feelings all hurt, huh?”

The tears in Nicole’s eyes finally fell. Her jaw set, and she crossed her arms over her chest, “I want the truth, Erik Stevens!”

“Nicole, don’t play his game. He just trying to-”

“Don’t talk to me like you’re my friend because a real friend wouldn’t betray me like this,” Nicole rounded on Fallon. She’d been matching Erik’s dark, angry energy and now turned it onto the one person trying to deescalate the situation.

Fallon’s anger turned into genuine hurt as she stared at her supposed best friend of the last five years. How dare she? After everything, how could she turn on Fallon like this?

“Nicole I would never, you know that. You know me.” Fallon spoke in a tightly controlled voice. She refused to yell. She refused to fight with her best friend over a man. 

Nicole pulled at the collar of Erik's shirt, sending Fallon off balance in the process, “Bitch look at what the fuck you’re wearing! Do you think I’m fucking dumb?”

Erik and Duncan moved at once to stabilize Fallon and pull Nicole away from her. This made Nicole furious. She began swinging her arms and yelling. Erik smoothly ducked out of her way and caught Fallon’s crutch just as it slipped from under her. Duncan launched himself at Nicole.

“Why are you protecting her!” Duncan fought her into a bear hug and then locked her arms against her chest.

“‘Cause you fuckin wilin' and she only has one working leg,” Erik snapped back. His voice was acidic but his hands were gentle as he helped Fallon adjust herself on her crutches.

Fallon, hurt but still angry, slapped away his hands as soon as she was balanced, “Why would you use me to hurt her? Why do you have to pretend there’s something between us to drive her off? Why are so such an ass” She slapped his arm with every question.

Erik put up and arm to field off Fallon's abuse but he made no move to stop her, "She was gonna get hurt regardless," he said coldly.

Fallon stops hitting him to shoot him a searching stare. All her hurt and guilt filled her eyes as she asked, "So what gives you the right to be cruel?"

Erik's face softened then and he took a step towards Fallon. She nearly stumbled trying to getaway. He looked shocked by her reaction but Fallon was done looking at him. She was disappointed with her herself, with her friend, and with this entire week.

Off to the side Nicole was yelling her head off, cursing out Erik and Fallon and Duncan and anyone else she set her eyes on. All at once Fallon had enough. Her foot hurt, her heart hurt, and she felt as if she’d embarrassed herself enough for one day.

“Jordan call security and have Nicole escorted out.” Fallon turned to the receptionist's desk and Erik shadowed her. The girl had been watching the drama unfold like everyone else but quickly jumped to follow Fallon’s order.

That taken care of Fallon turned to Erik and gave him the Stare. He froze before her eyes, and Fallon relished it. 

“You are my boss and I have to respect that.” She began quietly. Erik’s jaw clenched and he looked like he was about to say something smart, Fallon beat him to it.

"I have to respect that because I love my job more than anything in this world. But I refuse to work at a company that enters into romantic relationships with their employees only to later publicly degrade them because you're done with them."

Erik opened his mouth but Fallon cut him off, "You didn't have to be cruel. And this is the last time you will use me as a weapon against another person. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Stevens?"

Erik regarded her cooly. Fallon weathered his stare until finally, he nodded. Those dark eyes were studying her and Fallon was over trying to search them for meaning.

Turning once again to Jordan, Fallon put on a more pleasant expression, “Jordan, I’m going to be out the rest of the week.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on "Tis the Season**_
> 
> _The tears in Nicole’s eyes finally fell. Her jaw set, and she crossed her arms over her chest, “I want the truth, Erik Stevens!”_
> 
> _“Nicole, don’t play his game. He just trying to-”_
> 
> _“Don’t talk to me like you’re my friend because a real friend wouldn’t betray me like this,” Nicole rounded on Fallon. She’d been matching Erik’s dark, angry energy and now turned it onto the one person trying to deescalate the situation._
> 
> _Fallon’s anger turned into genuine hurt as she stared at her supposed best friend of the last five years. How dare she? After everything, how could she turn on Fallon like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

“Welcome back, Miss King.” Jordan jumped to her feet at the sight of Fallon in the doorway. The girl looked nervous though happy to see her.

Fallon wouldn’t be lying if she said she was dreading being back. Her foot felt much better though she was still walking with a limp. The muscle bruise got better each day and the sprain only made itself known when Fallon’s foot was vertical. Still, Fallon couldn’t just sit at home all day with so much to do around the Center.

“Jordan, I need you to get the planners with events in the next couple of weeks to meet me in my office.” Fallon slowly made her way to her office, the sound of her crutches, the only sound in the empty office.

Jordan moved quickly to follow Fallon’s order, then paused abruptly, “Um...should I email Miss Harris?”

Nicole. Fallon hadn’t exactly forgotten about her friend though the other woman wanted nothing to do with her. Fallon had tried calling her a few times to explain her side of events with Erik. Her calls went to voicemail and her texts weren’t returned. Not long after, Fallon checked and saw that she was blocked on Instagram. It wasn’t hard to make the leap that Nicole had blocked Fallon’s number after blocking her all over social media.

It was fine. Fallon was fine. 

“Extend the invitation but don’t force the issue if she decides not to come. I’ll...talk to her.”

What Fallon would say to her, she didn’t know. That was a problem for future Fallon to deal with. This Fallon had to wrangle her team and manage the food drive all while on crutches. How fun.

Working from home had been nice though boring. Fallon missed her new office and Duncan and, despite everything, Nicole. But her time alone had allowed her to fix Tyra’s fuck up. They now had food to donate for the food drive tonight and a new caterer contact to call on for future events. Fallon wouldn’t be able to attend, still crippled as she was. So she’d told Tyra to take the lead and to please not make a fool of their department.

Her coworker had scoffed at Fallon’s begging but she’d later seen her going through the planning binder Fallon had hastily slapped together in her rush to save the event. Typical. People would laugh in her face when she tried to help them yet relied on her work later on. Story of her life at this point. It was annoying but it wasn’t important. At the end of the day, Fallon had set out to make sure those families had something to take home this year and she made it happen.

Plus she’d made Duncan promise to go to the event and watch over everything for her. He would be her eyes and ears while she kept her ankle elevated and caught up on Real Housewives of Atlanta.

When Fallon entered her office, she settled into her chair stiffly. There was a lot to do after Tyra’s event and she needed to touch base with the planners to see where they were at with their respective projects. Fallon had confirmed the toy deliveries for the Toy and Coat Drive and Jordan emailed her the last of the names for the Center’s Secret Santa. Essentially, all of her work was at a standstill until the entertainment returned her call and the caterer confirmed the menu. It was the other events she was worried about.

With Nicole not returning her calls Fallon didn’t know where her head was at with the Christmas Dinner. Fallon had never handled an event like that before so she was really relying on Nicole’s expertise and that worried her. She didn’t know if she still wanted to work here after everything that happened last week. Fallon wouldn’t be upset if she quit -well, no she would because then Fallon would be forced to take over the gala herself. She would hate if Nicole quit but she would understand it.

Just thinking about how Erik had treated her sent a surge of anger through her chest. She rubbed at the spot carefully, trying and failing to remind herself that she had no right to feel betrayed or angry by Erik’s behavior. Just because she’d begun to think that maybe, one day they could be friends doesn’t mean anything. He’d proven himself to be incapable of caring about anyone but himself.

* * *

The day went on and Fallon worked mostly undisturbed in the quiet of her office. She’d drawn the shade because she didn’t feel up to being gawked at after all that had happened a few days ago. Jordan drifted in and out bringing her coffee she didn’t ask for and then tea when she noticed Fallon not drinking the coffee. It was half-past ten when the planners began filing into Fallon’s office for the meeting.

Tyra held Fallon’s binder in her arms, a surprisingly positive expression on her face. Nicole was unsurprisingly absent from the group but Fallon refused to let that shake her. She’d allow her friend this one day to be petty then she’d confront her herself. Nicole could be mad all she wanted (even though Fallon hadn’t done anything wrong) but they still had work to do.

In the meantime, she had a department to run. Fallon waited until everyone had settled, before speaking.

“Okay Tyra has the Food Drive covered tonight so I just want to check in with all of you and see where we’re at in terms of the final Events. Who’s handling the Secret Santa?”

The planners carried most of the meeting themselves. There were only three in total, Tyra who was covering the Food Drive that night, Mariah who was hosting a mini Santa’s Workshop scavenger hunt, and Quincy who was planning the New Year's Eve party that would send the company off on their break for the New Year. They all had presentations on tablets that they handed to Fallon to look over as the filled her in.

Any of the earlier animosity she’d felt was absent in this meeting. Fallon didn’t have to assert herself because her coworkers seemed to understand she was the boss. Fallon couldn’t imagine what had made them change their tune, but she wouldn’t question it. Honestly, she was freaking tired of questioning things.

The meeting concluded promisingly despite Nicole’s absence. The other planners knew what they were doing and had their events well in hand. When Fallon commended them for their hard work they looked surprised. Mona had never seemed to notice where she was let alone the hard work being accomplished by her employees.

As they left, with smiles on their faces, they offered Fallon a seat with them at lunch. To talk about work no doubt but the gravity of the offer wasn’t lost on her.

“I’d love to but I’m only doing half a day today. My ankle…” she gestured at the injured limb, propped up on a throw pillow with jingle bell tassels and a gingerbread applique.

They accepted her excuse amiably and filed out with promises to keep her updated on their events as time went on.

Fallon almost called it a day right there, unwilling to jinx a surprisingly good morning with an unlucky afternoon. But when she called for Jordan instead of the receptionist running in at her usual, nervous pace Erik filled Fallon’s doorway.

“Can we talk?”

Fallon clenched her first on top of her desk and schooled her features into an unreadable mask, "Is this about work, Mr. Stevens?"

Erik stepped into the office, immediately filling the place with his larger than life presence. He yet again looked amazing his suit. And as he neared Fallon's desk the scent of his cologne swept over her. It nearly broke her concentration and she wasn't pleased with how familiar the scent of him was to her. 

_Why do shitty men have to smell so good?_

"We're back to Mr. Stevens?" Erik came closer, his gait cautious and slow.

She could tell he was trying to gauge her feelings for him. Like most men he thought asking obvious, leading questions would get him the response he wants. It was as annoying as it always was, even from someone as handsome and charismatic as Erik.

"We're not friends and your my boss so," Fallon said simply.

Erik chuckled and ducked his head, "So we _were_ friends, then?"

Fallon faltered, she hadn't meant to imply that she'd begun to think of Erik as her friend. Erik smirked when he realized he had her stuck. The sight of his smug smile made Fallon remember her anger.

"I'm not friends with people who treat others as if they're disposable." Fallon's voice could drop the building's temperature it was so cold.

Erik's jaw worked, "You're right I was wrong for that. But we were never that serious. I never lied about what I was looking for."

"You shouldn't have had a relationship with her at all because you're our boss!" Fallon couldn't help but yell, a bit of hurt entered her voice, "And then you tried to use me to hurt someone you knew was my friend! So yes, I may have started to think we could be friends but I can't be friends with assholes,"

Erik absorbed her words silently, his dark eyes fixed on her and filled with an emotion she couldn't read. His eyes flicked to her foot.

"I'm trying to apologize Fallon. I was lashin' out. I shouldn't have used you-"

"You're just listing the things you did wrong, I want an actual apology." Fallon interrupted impatiently.

Erik's rolled his shoulders and straightened his spine. He stared down at Fallon in her chair, a serious and mildly contrite look on his face. Fallon tried not to let his show of guilt over his actions. The man hadn't apologized yet and therefore didn't deserve her understanding or sympathy. Still, though, it wasn't fair how good apologetic looked on him.

Slowly he began, "Fallon, I'm sorry I tried to use you to hurt your friend. It wasn't my fault she assumed we were more than we were-"

Fallon scowled.

"It wasn't my fault," Erik insisted, "But I probably could have been less of a dickhead about it. I was pissed off and lashing out. I didn't mean to hurt you in all this."

Well, that was probably as good as it got. Fallon had wanted him to apologize and he had. It didn't take away from the shittiness of his behavior, but it softened Fallon's anger towards him. He was a dickhead, yes, but he was a dickhead willing to learn. The bar was basically on the floor for men but that was a problem for another day.

"Thank you," Fallon said. Her voice had warmed a bit, though she stopped herself from getting too familiar. Apology or not, they couldn't be friends.

Erik nodded at her foot, the tension in his frame now gone, "How's the ankle?"

Fallon pointed a finger at him, "Don't get comfortable you still have to apologize to Nicole."

Erik smacked his lips, "The hell I am! I am staying the hell away from her."

"Erik," Fallon admonished.

He scoffed, "Oh, now it's Erik, huh? Why do you want me to apologize to her anyway? She had no problems putting her hands on you when you can barely fucking walk!"

Fallon sighed, "She was hurt and thought her best friend had betrayed her-"

"But you didn't, did you? You were a real friend when it mattered and now where the fuck is she?"

Fallon's shoulders went up to her ears, "You don't understand how girl friendships work."

Erik rolled his eyes, "That's bullshit, Fallon. One day, you're gonna have to stop making excuses for other people." 

He chuckled humorlessly and rubbed at his chin, "Fuck you hold me more accountable than your own homegirl. And I'm the only one here trying to fix this shit,"

Fallon didn't like being called out, especially not by Erik of all people. She wrung her hands in her lap and searched for a way to refute his claims. When she couldn't, her cheeks burned with shame. It wasn't like she intentionally let people walk all over her, she just had a hard time confronting people she loved. Fallon could only confront Erik because he could be so damn infuriating she forgot herself.

Erik seemed to understand they were touching on a subject that made her uncomfortable. He dropped the subject. They sat in silence for a moment. Fallon avoided his gaze, too aware of Erik's penetrating stare.

A shuffling of fabric drew her eyes to the sight of Erik's hands reaching inside his suit jacket. He produced a slip of paper folded in half. With that in his hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange prescription bottle of pills. He set both on Fallon’s desk. Fallon looked up at him then, confused.

When their eyes met Erik said, “You may not think we’re friends anymore but I am ya friend Fallon. I fucked up and you called me on it. That’s what friends are supposed to do.” He held her gaze for a moment longer, then he turned to leave.

Fallon looked at the slip of paper and the pills again. The label had her name on it. She realized that it was the ibuprofen she’d been prescribed for her ankle. She must have left it in Erik’s car or house the night he took her to the hospital. She couldn’t believe he’d held onto it. She couldn’t understand why he’d brought it to her. It wasn't as if ibuprofen was hard to come by.

She reached for the folded paper and unfolded it cautiously. Fallon doubted Erik would give her something obscene but she couldn’t be sure. The man obviously had multitudes.

It took Fallon several moments of scanning the page for her to digest what she was reading. The sheet was a copy of the employee handbook, but not one Fallon had seen before. It was a copy of the Center’s policy for work relationships. There hadn’t been one, last Fallon had checked, so she read on with some confusion.

“I changed it, after…” Erik spoke up from the door. Fallon hadn’t realized he left.

“Mr. Ste-” Fallon stopped herself. He’d made the effort, and so could she, “Erik, what is this?”

“You were right,” He said the words as if he was surprised to admit it himself. Fallon sent him an unamused look. 

“I’m right about a lot of things so be specific.”

Erik sighed as if she were asking him to put the building on his broad shoulders. “It’s wrong for me to fuck around with the employees. I know people think that I’m aggressive-”

“Think?” Fallon’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Anyway!” Erik gave her a pointed look, “I changed the policy so that management can’t date employees. Same level relationships only.”

Fallon raised her eyebrows in surprise. He’d changed company policy...for her? The thought wouldn’t compute. 

“So...yeah,” Erik spoke into the silence. He nodded to Fallon once and then left. Fallon stared after him for several long minutes.

_He’d changed company policy, for her?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Previously on “Tis the Season**  
>  _
> 
> _The tears in Nicole’s eyes finally fell. Her jaw set, and she crossed her arms over her chest, “I want the truth, Erik Stevens!”_
> 
> _“Nicole, don’t play his game. He just trying to-”_
> 
> _“Don’t talk to me like you’re my friend because a real friend wouldn’t betray me like this,” Nicole rounded on Fallon. She’d been matching Erik’s dark, angry energy and now turned it onto the one person trying to deescalate the situation._
> 
> _Fallon’s anger turned into genuine hurt as she stared at her supposed best friend of the last five years. How dare she? After everything, how could she turn on Fallon like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

“What does it mean?” Fallon whined to Duncan. She’d decided to take lunch in her office and he was keeping her company.

He listened patiently as she told him all about trying to reach out to Nicole and then Erik showing up at her office to apologize and show her the new company policy. He hadn’t heard from Nicole either, though he didn’t seem as bothered by it as Fallon. He’d been behaving strangely for most of lunch, barely saying anything and staring at her over his sandwich with searching blue eyes.

Fallon was worried he had bad news he was hesitating to tell her. And no offense to her friend but Fallon's had about as much bad news as she could tolerate this month. Anything he wanted to add to the load needed to wait until next year.

Quincy popped his head into Fallon’s doorway, behind him Tyra and Mariah stood with their coats on and their bags on their shoulder. He nodded to Duncan in greeting before fixing his eyes on Fallon. They all were looking at Fallon.

“Hey we’re about to head out and we wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks with us at the Library Bar,” Quincy asked as if Fallon usually tagged along for after-work drinks. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone invited her out. The invitations more or less dried up when everyone realized Fallon would always say no because was busy.

Confused, Fallon glanced at Duncan. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, he didn’t know what was happening either.

“Um...I would but,” she gestured at her foot, propped up on another office chair with a throw pillow.

Quincy winced in sympathy, “Oh yeah. Well, feel better soon. And feel free to come out with us next time.” The three planners said their goodbyes and walked out together, leaving Fallon staring after them in total, dumbfounded confusion.

“Okay now, what does that mean!”

Duncan snickered, “I don’t know, maybe they’re trying to be friendly.”

Fallon made a face, “But why?”

Duncan outright rolled his eyes then, “You really don’t see yourself the way others do, do you?”

Fallon reeled back, surprised by the exasperation in his tone. “I see myself perfectly fine it’s the rest of the world I don’t understand.”

“That’s because you’re not trying to,” Duncan countered, once again shocking Fallon. Usually, he was so amiable, so upbeat. Fallon was shocked to hear heat in his words, though he tried to restrain himself.

“D, are you okay?” Fallon reached out and placed a hand on her friend's arm. After failing so spectacularly with Nicole, she’d promised herself to make more of an effort with her friendships. Her problems could wait, Duncan obviously had something on his mind.

Duncan didn’t speak for some time. He chewed his lip, his eyes down on where their hands met. With a simple twist of his wrist, he linked their fingers together. Fallon looked from their hands back to him, still waiting for him to speak up about whatever was bothering him. Duncan had never hesitated to tell her something before, and Fallon worried that he’d tell her something devastating. She didn’t know if she could take it, on top of everything else going on.

“Fallon I-”

“Miss King? Mr. Stevens is here to see you.” Jordan chirped from Fallon’s doorway. 

When Fallon looked up, she saw Jordan and Erik standing outside her door. Sliding her hand out of Duncan’s grip, she gave Jordan a polite smile, “Thanks Jordan. Make sure you take your lunch okay? I don’t want you to work through another break again.”

Jordan smiled brightly, “Thank you, Miss King. I’ll be back in thirty.” the bubbly girl left with a wave, taking the last of the positive energy out with her.

Erik stalked into the room, his shoulders a tight line. His face was blank, but his eyes looked dark and dangerous where they were fixed on Duncan. Great, Fallon thought to herself. Yet another man here to give her bad news or something. What was it with the men around her coming to her for these strange hearts to hearts. Is it because she couldn’t run away?

“Erik, do you mind if Duncan and I finish our conversation -unless,” Fallon turned to Duncan then, “Do you want to tell me privately?”

Duncan’s eyes were on Erik, and it felt as if neither man had blinked in some time. Fallon stared between them trying and honestly failing to figure out what was going on between the two men. There was a new tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. The calm before the storm perhaps. Which baffled Fallon even more. As far as she knew Erik and Duncan barely knew each other. Yet there they stood, staring each other down like they had decades-old beef still unresolved.

“Um, hello? Is anyone going to say anything?” Fallon snapped when the silence seemed never-ending. So about, two minutes.

Without breaking eye contact with Erik, Duncan said, “I can wait. I’m patient.”

Erik smirked meanly, “Thanks for giving her to me man. But our conversation _is_ private so, if you could give us the room.” He may have asked a question but it certainly sounded like a command.

Fallon’s eyes flicked between Erik and Duncan and said, “Oh...kay,” neither man answered.

They seemed to be having some wordless conversation. And from the red in Duncan’s cheeks, Fallon could only imagine he was losing or something. She truly had no idea what was going on but refused to interject herself in their...moment. She’d had enough confrontations this month. Whatever they had going on was their business.

Eventually, Duncan stood and started towards the door. Erik’s voice called after him.

“You might as well take your lunch playboy. We might be a while.”

Duncan turned slowly and walked back to Fallon’s desk. He gathered up his food and shot Fallon a look.

“I’ll be back to drive you home okay?” though he said the words to her they seemed to be for Erik’s benefit. He didn’t wait for Fallon to respond either. After gathering his things he left the room, looking back only once to lock eyes with Fallon.

She waved after him, unsure what to do or even what the hell had just happened.

Erik settled on the arm of the chair Duncan had just left. He studied Fallon for a long moment. His eyes lingering on her ankle with an expression Fallon didn’t understand.

“I need to talk to you about Nicole.”

Fallon groaned. He chuckled, “I know. I want to be done with her too.”

She glared at him, “I don’t want to be done with her I want…” what did she want from Nicole?

For one she wanted to explain herself. Not for her benefit but for Fallon’s. She wasn’t like every other girl in this company following Erik around by his dick. And even if she was, Fallon’s sense of loyalty to Nicole would have never allowed her to enact any feelings she had for him. And she didn’t have feelings for him. She had thoughts. Dreams that kept her confused and unable to sleep at night.

On the bright side, she’d made her knitting goal for the year. Now she got to wrap each scarf and beanie individually. There was nothing she liked more than watching children open presents. Their little face!

“Fallon,” Erik called her name, probably not for the first time. 

She startled when she snapped out of her weird tangent, jolting her ankle. Fallon hissed in pain.

“Are you moving it around so you don’t lose flexibility?” He was off the chair and coming around the desk. Before she could answer Erik had her foot clasped in his large hands. 

Fallon jumped anticipating pain, "What are you-!"

Slowly, with a firm amount of pressure, he bent her foot to one side then the other. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when she first sprained it. Soon there was very little pain at all. It was like the abused muscles in her ankle relaxed just a little more with every gentle, insistent maneuvering of her foot.

"It feels better," Fallon said with surprise. Erik looked up from her foot and she smiled at him, "Thank you. How did you-"

Erik ducked his head but Fallon could still see his dimples. Fallon wished he hadn't proved himself to be such an ass. Moments like this and in the hospital made her want to like him.

"So, break the bad news," Fallon sighed. Erik gave her ankle one last gentle twist before pulling away.

"Nicole had her lawyers send this over this morning." Erik pulled out a letter.

It was wrinkled as if someone had crumpled it up at some point. That wasn't a good sign. Erik handed it over to Fallon, who took it from him with numb fingers. She couldn't imagine what would be on this sheet of paper. Nicole had long since stopped behaving in a way she expected her to. 

Fallon stretched the letter over the edge of her desk to straighten it out a bit more. Then, with dread, she read on.

* * *

"Nicole Jasmine Harris if you don't answer this door." Fallon pounded until her wrist hurt and then pounded some more.

Erik's hand flashed out and gripped her fist, "Fallon," he said evenly. He wasn't stopping her because he thought she was wrong he'd stopped her because she was causing a scene. Already curtains and blinds twitched as Nicole's neighbors tried to get a taste of the drama. So she stopped, but not because he stopped her. Fallon stopped because she couldn't risk someone calling the cops before she got her hands around Nicole's throat.

The woman was insane and for once Fallon felt ready to let her crazy out to meet hers. Because honestly who would do something like this? Who would stoop so fucking low over being rejected? Fallon had never thought Nicole so insecure, so petty. Although, she wasn’t the only person at fault here.

Snatching her fist out of his grasp Fallon whirled and pointed at Erik, “This is your fault.”

He sniffed but didn’t refute her words. Fallon went on. Inside her was a burning ball of anger and physically she couldn’t do anything to let it out. But she could yell at Erik until Nicole arrived. Then she’d get a bout of yelling too. They both needed to be yelled at, and smacked. But Fallon didn’t like her odds in a fair fight against both either of them and with her ankle all fucked up fighting was out of the question.

“How could you not know the fucking law? Why is it so easy for men to fuck up and then turn around and expect women to clean up their messes.”

“I didn’t ask you to clean up anything. I only told you because I knew this would affect the Events department too.” 

Erik shrugged, he was being entirely too calm about this whole situation. Fallon felt like he should be a simmering ball of rage. Instead he was as calm as if he weren’t about to get sued and probably have his life’s work tarnished. All because he couldn’t keep it in his pants around his employees.

“This is what the fuck lawyers are for. I can fight this in my sleep.” Erik yawned for effect, a devilish grin gracing his full lips.

Fallon rolled her eyes, “Again, you don’t want this to go to court, Erik. She’ll tarnish the Center’s name and all of the good work we’ve been doing will useless.” 

Suddenly, Fallon remembered that Nicole had given her a spare key during that three month period she kept getting her purse stolen and lost and needed to replace her keys five times. She quickly rifled through her purse. The bag had been a gift from Nicole unsurprisingly. Fallon was one of those people who carried everything she could possibly need while out in her bag.

In her bag were the usual Tide stick, pepper spray, and hand sanitizers any Californian woman had in her bag. Followed by mini air freshener for when she used public restrooms, tissues in case her nose was running during allergy season, Duncan’s inhaler, and more. Fallon struggled to rifle through it all, leading Erik to huff behind her. Normally she would ignore him, but her fuse had been burnt out already. She didn’t want to blow up at him but if Nicole didn’t show herself in the next two minutes he’d get the put down meant for her.

And Fallon wouldn’t feel bad about it because he deserved it.

“You better shush,” Fallon hissed into her bag.

Erik snorted, knowing her words were meant for him. Fallon lifted her head to glare at him, finally reaching the end of her patience.

“I told you that if you didn’t stop this is what would happen! I knew this would happen and I can’t believe you were stupid enough-”

“Wait, hold up-”

“To fuck your employees before looking at California law!” She shot him an unimpressed look, “Weren’t you born here?”

Erik threw his hands up, “How the fuck was I supposed to know the bitch would go goofy over the dick?”

“It’s not even about her being goofy enough to report you,” Six months after the fact Fallon thought acidly, “If you’d kept it in your pants like a regular human being we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Erik was silent in the wake of Fallon’s words. She returned to digging through her bag, hoping he was chastised enough to just shut up until she got her temper under control. But Erik was Erik. The man’s destiny probably involved being a nuisance to otherwise perfectly happy people.

Quietly, while Fallon nearly buried her head in her purse ( _where the hell was that key_ ), Erik said, “So you agree that she was actin’ goofy.”

Fallon’s fingers brushed against the key and she pulled it out her bag triumphantly. Good thing too. After Erik’s comment, her rage had temporarily shifted from wanting to strangle Nicole to wanting to strangle Erik. The man didn’t even know his life had been in danger either. That would probably be the only way she’d get the jump on Erik; catching him when he least expected it.

But attacking Erik, no matter how much he deserved it, would have to wait.

Fallon slipped her key into the door and turned the lock.

Inside the apartment was a mess. Clothes, tissue, and empty food containers littered the floor. There was a distinct smell of trash that suffusing the room. Fallon eyes the culprit of such smell in the corner; a trash can overflowing to the point that there was trash piled up around it. 

To Fallon, this wasn’t an unfamiliar sight. When Nicole was truly in her feelings everything from cleaning to doing her job was off the table until she felt better. Fallon used to come over and speed the process up. She’d make a large, heavy dinner and then they’d drink wine and watch rich bitches fight over who didn’t RSVP to whatever unimportant event they had going on.

Some of their best memories had been made on her couch. A pang of nostalgia hit Fallon as she walked further into Nicole’s apartment and she heard Phaedra Parks lying her ass off from Nicole’s living room.

Erik was feeling no such feelings of warmth or remembrance. He looked around the room as if it disgusted him, face scrunched up and everything. His hand found Fallon’s hip and with one, effortless lift, he had her in the air. Shocked into silence, Fallon allowed herself to be carried off the trash covered linoleum to the stained but clearer patch of carpet in the living room. When he set her back down she glared at him and he looked unapologetic.

“This place is nasty,”

“Erik!” Fallon slapped his chest, reflexively defending Nicole even though she didn’t need or deserve it.

“Fallon I’ve seen you fall standing up.”

“That’s called fainting,” She countered.

Erik huffed, and Fallon could see he wouldn’t be scolded for this. He felt justified and he wasn’t nearly as important as the person she was here to see so Fallon dropped it. Although she would talk to him about how comfortable he felt just picking her up whenever he felt like it.

The sound of slippered footsteps sounded out from the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Fallon braced herself to see Nicole for the first time since her confrontation with Erik. For the first time since her rage had overtaken her guilt for spending so much time with Erik. He’d been right (and she could only admit that in her head), Nicole had done her dirty.

And now she was trying to take away the best job Fallon had ever had. 

Regardless of how she felt about Erik, Fallon couldn’t allow that to happen. Too many people relied on their services.

Nicole stepped into view, bonnet on and makeup off. When she realized she wasn’t alone in her apartment she screamed, so Fallon yelled back.

“Oh cut the fucking drama. We need to talk.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _Without breaking eye contact with Erik, Duncan said, “I can wait. I’m patient.”_
> 
> _Erik smirked meanly, “Thanks for giving her to me man. But our conversation is private so, if you could give us the room.” He may have asked a question but it certainly sounded like a command._
> 
> _Fallon’s eyes flicked between Erik and Duncan and said, “Oh…kay,” neither man answered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

“What the fuck are you doing trying to sue the Center for sexual harassment?”

Nicole’s anger seemed to leave her suddenly. She relaxed into a slouch and shrugged, “Just getting what I’m owed.”

“Bitch what!” Erik barked over Fallon’s shoulder. She turned to glare him into silence, but his eyes were fixed on Nicole. 

“I don’t owe you shit, let's settle that right now.”

Nicole clenched her fist and leaned towards him. Her face contorted, “I gave you six months of my life Erik Stevens!”

“You’re saying my name like I’m supposed to fucking care.”

Nicole reeled back as if he slapped her. Erik just looked smug. He took a step forward, “I remember you begging for the D, Nicole. I remember you telling me you’d do anything for a night with me.” He raised his arms wide, “What happened.”

“What happened is that you’re a lying dog!” spit flew as Nicole’s composure finally snapped. She charged forward, murder in her teary eyes.

Fallon, on her crutches, had very little range of movement. Standing in front of Erik she was directly in Nicole’s line of attack. She tried to move, but couldn’t lift her crutches high enough, fast enough. Fallon almost panicked, when a strong arm like a bar of steel wrapped around her middle and lifted her out of the way. Erik put himself between Nicole and Fallon.

Even though he’d been the one to infuriate her Nicole hesitated to attack Erik. Fallon couldn’t see his face, but from the tight line of his shoulders and clenched fists, she’d wager his expression was murderous with just a touch of crazy. Of all the things she thought of him, even when her opinion of Erik was at its lowest she’d never thought him capable of hitting a woman. But there was nothing but pure threat oozing out of his every pore as he stood over and stared down at Nicole.

Fallon groaned in frustration. They were losing sight of why they’d come here in the first place. 

"Erik, stop" she reached into her purse and pulled out a candy cane. She maneuvered to his side and handed it to him. Once he took it, Fallon pointed towards Nicole's couch.

"Go sit down and stay out of this. You've done enough," 

Erik stared at the candy cane as if it offended him. Whether he ate the candy cane or not didn't matter. Fallon wanted him out of the way and his mouth too occupied to speak. She'd settle for one out of two but either way, he needed to give them their space. Erik plucked the candy cane out of Fallon's hand and lazily backstepped to the couch. Pointing two fingers at Nicole he narrowed his eyes.

"You better not fucking touch her. Her ankle is still fucked up and I ain't never put hands on a woman-"

"Erik, go!" Fallon waved him towards the couch in exasperation. Could this man not do as he was told?

"I got some female friends who would have no problem handling my light work," Erik finished. He unwrapped the candy cane and popped the staff of it between his teeth.

Great, as if threats would make this situation any better.

Fallon turned back to Nicole once Erik flopped down onto the couch. She nodded to the kitchen but found that it wasn’t any less offensive than the rest of the apartment. In fact, it was probably worse. There were dishes in the sink and the trash mountains towered higher than in the foyer and living room. 

Deciding she’d rather be able to breathe while having this conversation, Fallon began where she was, “Nicole, be honest, why are you reporting him?”

Nicole’s jaw worked and her eyes burned with hate, “Because legally employers aren’t supposed to date employees,”

Fallon scoffed, “Not even two weeks ago you were trying to become Mrs. Stevens. Why do you all of a sudden care about the law?”

Nicole sneered, “You think you know me so well, don’t you Fallon? You think you have this whole situation figured out-”

“No, I don’t! To be honest I’ve spent most of this month in a constant state of confusion and exasperation.” Fallon wanted to yank her hair out she was so frustrated.

“Look suing the company isn’t going to make Erik want you. You have to know that.”

“I don’t have to know anything,” Nicole shot back angrily, “You really think I’m suing the company to hurt Erik?”

Fallon nodded, why else would she threaten to sue Erik and the Center for misconduct and sexual harassment? Knowing damn well she’d pursued him. She’d lucked out for sure though. California had very strict employee-employer fraternization laws that Erik has happily and repeatedly broke on more than one occasion. If Nicole stepped forward, what was to stop all the other women he’d tossed aside from rising out of the woodwork.

Nicole began to laugh, though there was little humor in it. She put on a good show, and Fallon wanted to make a quip about Oscar season being over. She refrained if only because she couldn’t think of an insult quick enough before Nicole began talking.

“Fallon, Erik is actually rich. Though I doubt you know that,” Nicole smiled meanly, “If I get the Center shut down you’ll have nothing. You don’t have a degree and aside from spending the last five years as an assistant, you don’t have any relevant experience for LA’s job market.”

It seemed to bring Nicole a lot of joy to say, “You’ll but shit out of luck without a pot to piss in.”

Fallon stared at the woman she thought was her friend with eyes filled with both tears and understanding. The tears she blinked away. They had no place here, at this moment. Nicole didn’t deserve to know she’d hurt her. She only deserved one thing, and Fallon was finally going to give it to her.

“Okay, Nicole. Let’s say you succeed in ruining me and temporarily hurting Erik. Where will you be?”

Nicole opened her mouth, and from the turn of her lips, Fallon could tell she was going to say something cruel. So Fallon beat her to the punch, letting loose five years of judgments she’d kept to herself in the name of preserving the friendship.

“You know Nicole, you think that because you’re daddy bought you a degree and your mama used to be a hoe with Mona in the ‘90s that you’re hot fucking shit. You forget that everything you have is because of other people. Those expensive, media laden gala’s you throw? Yeah, they bring in money for our programs. But you and I both know that the Center is never hurting for donors and your job can be done in two phone calls.”

Erik noisily sucked on his candy cane behind them. A huff of laughter followed Fallon’s dig at Nicole. Nicole scowled and shot a glare in Erik’s direction. Fallon’s eyes were locked and loaded on Nicole. Nothing could deter her from her path of destruction. Nothing could distract her.

“I used to defend you to other people. I told them they didn’t know you and that you were a good person underneath all the bullshit you expect people to put up with. But now I know that I shouldn’t have. I know now that those strangers, who took one look at you and decided they wanted nothing to do with you, weren’t wrong. They saw the ugly underneath all that pretty; and they were disgusted.”

Nicole flinched but Fallon didn’t smile. She wasn’t enjoying tearing down her former best friend. Fallon had never wanted to be yet another person tearing down a black woman but what Nicole is trying to do transcends race and gender and love. 

“You can be mad that Erik doesn’t want you but I just want you to know that no man, or woman or any child you ever have will ever want you the way you are. Who would want someone who can’t stand to be alone with themselves? You’re so fucking insecure you thought I, the most loyal friend you-no.” Fallon stopped herself.

“Let me rephrase that, the _only_ fucking friend you’ve ever had, would sleep with the man you want. I have been unfailingly loyal to you. Even when you didn’t deserve it. So how fucking dare you call my character into question.”

“Oh don’t act all high and mighty, Fallon,” Nicole gritted the words out through clenched teeth. She pointed at Fallon with one trembling finger.

“You walk around so fucking oblivious for how the world opens up for you. Men, jobs, offices. They all just fall into your lap”

“Men! What men?” What did this have to do with Nicole acting like a sociopath? She was trying to shut down a charitable organization that did actual good in the local community because she was hurt. And somehow they were back on the topic of men.

Fallon didn’t know why she was surprised. Nicole had always had a one-track mind. Why should the end of their friendship prove any different?

Nicole stalked forward, “You can stop the fucking innocent act, Fallon.” she gestured at Erik. Fallon followed the path of her hand, drawing her eyes away from the other woman for the first time.

Erik was over in the living room, studiously not touching anything, looking at them both. He glared at Nicole and raised an eyebrow in warning.

“You bet not take another step towards her.”

Nicole waved again, wildly, “See! You won, Fallon. I hope you’re happy. You got the one guy I seriously wanted.”

Fallon was surprised to see actual tears in Nicole’s eyes. Instinctively she wanted to comfort her. Five years of friendship could end in a single day, but the love remained. If it weren’t for her crutches Fallon would hug herself until she didn’t feel the need to comfort Nicole. Instead, she just gripped the bars of crutches tighter.

“I knew Duncan liked you and that was fine. I got over him quickly enough. And I’ve always wanted black love anyway.” Nicole looked at the floor. “I got six months of Erik to myself. You didn’t know and you weren’t interested so it didn’t matter how he felt about you. It was my turn to be-” she stopped, choked up.

Fallon almost went to her. She took half a step forward, only to find Erik at her side. She looked to him for guidance, clarity, anything. She didn’t know anything about Duncan’s feelings and Fallon’s brain wasn’t even processing the words “how he felt about you” in reference to Erik.

Duncan’s feelings, real or fake they might be, were far more believable than Erik’s. Duncan knew her, she knew him. Fallon didn’t oscillate between shock that he managed to be a decent human being and wanting to smack him upside the head.

“Fallon, we should go,” Erik spoke softly. 

Fallon met his eyes, shocked stupid with confusion and an overload of information she didn’t even know if she wanted to unravel let alone deal with. And she felt tired. This was why Fallon hated getting angry. It always took so much out of her, leaving her with nothing but a sore throat and a heavy heart.

For once, Fallon didn’t fight or question Erik’s weird new habit of being there for her when she needed him. She allowed him to guide her from Nicole’s apartment, all the way to the place he’d illegally parked his ridiculously expensive car. Even in Nicole’s better than usual neighborhood it looked out of place.

Erik settled Fallon into the car and placed her crutches in the backseat. Fallon moved entirely on autopilot and Erik seemed to sense this because he said, “Her problems are not your problems, just because she blamed them on you.”

Fallon met his eyes, clarity hitting her for the first time since they left Nicole’s apartment. His brown eyes were soft and warm, open for her to stare into for as long as she wanted. His large hand stroked her knee rhythmically, and it would almost be soothing if not for the painful cracking starting up in her sternum. When Fallon blinks, tears she hadn’t realized were there fall to her cheeks.

“She was my best friend.” Fallon sniffed.

Erik nodded, his expression serious. It was as serious as she’d ever seen him, and that seemed to make the reality of the situation hit her even harder. How could Fallon have misjudged someone so close to her for so long?

Erik drew her attention when he shrugged and made a doubtful noise, “She was a bitch too.”

Fallon surprised herself and giggled, tears still on her cheeks though the pain had dulled. How could anyone properly cry or be sad or be angry with Erik around?

“And goofy,” Fallon added, she sniffed and tried to wipe at her wet face. Erik was faster. His thumb swept across her cheek gently.

“Yeah,” he agreed in a low voice. “She was goofy.”

Fallon was out of her shock, and she felt a little more lucid after her brief bit of crying. She touched Erik’s arm, which startled the man so much the built muscle there jumped under her touch.

“I may have made things worse for you.” Fallon thought back to the things she said and grimaced, “No yeah, I definitely fucked that up. She’s gonna rob you and the Center for every cent.”

Fallon slapped her hands over her face and groaned in both embarrassment and frustration. She didn’t regret what she’d said to Nicole. To a certain extent, the woman had needed to hear. Fallon felt lighter after saying all of it too. As if carrying the burden of letting her friends’ shitty behavior slide had weighed on her physically for years.

Erik pried her hands off her face and smiled, “You didn’t ruin anything,” his tone matched her groan though it was playful.

“How can you be smiling? I ruined you!”

Erik gave Fallon a stern look then, and the seriousness of his expression shocked Fallon into silence.

“You didn’t ruin shit, Fallon. Just like you said, I stuck my dick in the wrong place and this is the consequence.” his expression softened and he was smiling again, “Anyway. One thing she did get right is that I’m rich. I’m sure I can come up with a number that’ll keep her fucking mouth shut and make this all go away.”

Fallon frowned in thought. She didn’t doubt Erik’s wealth. She didn’t even know the make let alone the model or price of the car she was now sitting in. Fallon had been poor her whole life but she knew wealth when she saw it. Erik certainly had enough of it to spare. Nicole had grown up wealthy but that was all her parents’ money. The Harris’s loved their daughter but they weren’t all that impressed with her.

During some visits, Fallon sometimes had the impression that they’d liked her company more than their own daughters.

“Erik, that’s unethical. You can’t just buy off every woman you sleep with.”

Erik shrugged, “It won't be every female, just this one. I’m done with that, Fallon. Believe me, I’ve learned my fuckin lesson. Besides,” he licked his full lips. Fallon’s eyes followed the movement against her will.

“I have my sights set on something better than a hookup.”

Fallon raised her eyebrows, “You think you’re ready for a relationship, Erik? After all this?”

Erik chuckled and nodded, accepting the dig for what it was. Fallon smiled in the face of his laughter, pleased with herself.

“For her,” Erik said suddenly serious, “I’m ready for anything. Even shit I’ve never tried before.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on ‘Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“I have my sights set on something better than a hookup.”_
> 
> _Fallon raised her eyebrows, “You think you’re ready for a relationship, Erik? After all this?”_
> 
> _Erik chuckled and nodded, accepting the dig for what it was. Fallon smiled in the face of his laughter, pleased with herself._
> 
> _“For her,” Erik said suddenly serious, “I’m ready for anything. Even shit I’ve never tried before.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Fallon limp-skipped from one end of the grand ballroom to the other, clipboard in hand and her old receptionist headset firmly in place over her ear. She barked orders both into the headset and at the waiters helping set up the tables for the dinner.

A band set up on stage while the DJ set to play during their break sat on top of a speaker flirting with a waiter. Fallon clocked the two of them out the side of her eye. Without breaking her stride she pressed a finger to her ear.

"Duncan could you politely remind the DJ we're paying him to play music not flirt with our waitstaff. Let him know that if he has a problem with our expectations we can replace him with a Spotify playlist on shuffle." She sang the words, the only true way to know Fallon was irritated and nearing pissed off.

"On it Fal," Duncan chirped back. Seconds later he appeared next to the DJ and waitress. 

Fallon decided that problem was handled so she quickly limped towards the kitchen, calling out to those setting the table as she went, "I want red and white poinsettias on every table the biggest bouquet goes behind the guests of honor table"

Her eyes caught on a bit of hanging green above the kitchen doorway. She cursed, "Duncan!" 

Fallon didn't bother with the headset this time, she just hollered across the room. Duncan's rapid footsteps followed the echo of her voice.

"Yes, Fallon,"

"Duncan, why is there mistletoe at my gala?"

Duncan looked confused, then his eyes finally lifted to the top of the door. He smiled, "Fallon come on it's a party."

Fallon glowered at him, "I don't want people kissing I want them donating money for a good cause! Take it down."

She limped away angrily, eyes scanning the room for anything else she'd need to fix. Ever since she'd taken over Nicole's charity dinner all she could see were problems that need fixing. Luckily Nicole had gotten the bigger details out of the way. Despite the woman's faults she knew how to throw a tasteful get together. Fallon had to make very few changes to the event overall.

Which was great because she had not been sleeping well.

For at least a week she's been tossing and turning over Nicole's words during their confrontation. They'd haunted her night after night. Fallon couldn't do anything besides work and think about Duncan having feelings for her. Duncan pining for her for years and years and Fallon never realizing. How she'd missed his feelings for her Fallon didn't know. Fallon couldn't help but go through all their moments together with this new information.

When they'd first met he became the big brother she'd never had. Duncan carpooled with Fallon back when she lived near him. Then, when she had to move, he went with her to view apartments and negotiated a fair price for her. For years if she needed Duncan he was there.

Hell, he'd volunteered to help Fallon with the set up knowing that she turned into a mini dictator before every event.

If she was being honest with herself there were times where she'd wondered. Fallon may be hopelessly oblivious but she was still a woman. She couldn't help but be suspicious of men being nice to her. But in the end, she'd always remind herself, "This is Duncan, he doesn't see you that way,"

And for years Fallon went on blind to Duncan's feelings, blind to any possibility they could have had. And yes, she's thought of all the possibilities between the two of them. Duncan wasn't ugly, and Fallon may be single by choice but she wasn't a nun. The thought of climbing her friend like a tree wasn't...unappealing.

"Fallon! We need to talk," Erik's voice boomed across the ballroom and he sounded annoyed.

Great, here was reason number two Fallon had a hard time sleeping at night.

"Erik I don't have time for your games. We're an hour out until the first guests arrive and nothing is ready," this last bit Fallon project to the rest of the room. Loud shuffling started up as people jumped to look busy. She glared at them all.

Fallon turned to the sound of Erik's voice just as he stopped in front of her. He looked too handsome for Fallon's sleep-deprived brain. His beard was freshly trimmed and oiled. His fade had seen attention as well and his locs were intricately braided down onto his scalp. An all-black suit made her mouth water. It wasn’t necessarily festive but it didn’t matter because he looked like he stepped off the cover of GQ.

In other words, he looked so good Fallon felt frumpy in comparison. Which reminded her she needed to set time aside to change before the event started.

"Did you make the guest list?" Erik barked. 

Fallon narrowed her eyes at him, "No, I did not. Now watch your tone. We don't own this building and I'm not about to make a scene around all these white people."

If she were feeling friendlier Fallon might have smiled at all the nosy wait staff watching their interaction. Instead, she glared and tapped her wrist. They had thirty minutes before her final walkthrough and she did not plan on being kind.

"So fucking Nicole did this," Erik swore. Fallon saw then that he wasn't trying to be a nuisance but was actually upset about something.

"Wait why? What's wrong with the guest list?" Fallon didn't wait for Erik to answer. "Jordan!"

Rapid, nervous footsteps followed Fallon's call. A second later Jordan arrived at her side, Fallon's planning binder and Nicole's work tablet in her arms. She looked frazzled in her evening wear and didn't even spare Erik a glance as she said.

"Yes, Miss King?"

Fallon gestured for the tablet and Jordan unlocked it for her before handing it over.

While Fallon scrolled, Erik paced. He muttered curses under his breath just made a big show of being pissed off. He didn't sound the way he did when he was really pissed off though, so Fallon couldn't understand his strange display.

Minutes passed as Fallon scrolled. Duncan appeared at her side and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Everything good over here?

"Erik says there's an issue with the guest list but he's not being…." Fallon trailed off, she'd finally reached the guest list.

She sorted the names into alphabetical order with one tap on the screen. Finally, she'd see what Erik was so worked up about.

"Miss King, is there any way I could help?" Jordan spoke up softly.

Fallon looked up then, back in planner mode, "Round up the staff. I'm going through my final walkthrough in twenty-five and then I need you to help me into my dress,"

Fallon turned back to the list as Jordan scurried off to follow Fallon's orders. Fallon went through the guest list twice. Nothing looked out of place and all the rsvp's were accounted for. What could possibly have Erik so worked up?

"Erik I'm not seeing the problem here. Care to fill me in?"

Erik finally stopped pacing to rub one hand down his face, "She invited...my aunty and uncle."

Duncan and Fallon shared a look, "And that's a bad thing…." Fallon asked. 

Erik didn't answer her. Instead, he paced and cursed and kept checking his phone. Fallon realized what was going on all at once. Turning to Duncan, Fallon pressed the tablet into his chest.

"Give us a minute will you"

Duncan raised his eyebrows but left them to their conversation.

In a soft voice Fallon didn't usually with Erik she asked, "Is it a problem that your relatives are coming?"

Erik's face was tense when he finally stopped pacing long enough to meet her eyes. His eyes were tight with worry, and Fallon was surprised to realize she'd rarely seen him unsure of himself. If she ever had. What about his family could possibly have him so worked up?

"They're the only reason I have this Center and the other three in the first place. They're...from Wakanda."

Fallon nodded as he spoke, "So their opinion is important to you?"

Erik sighed, "You don't get it, Fallon, there's a lot of pressure to be in my family. A lot of expectations. They took me in and raised me like their own. My cousin is the fucking golden child and my sixteen-year-old niece is literally a genius. This," he gestured around them, “Is all I fucking have.”

Erik couldn't help but sound annoyed as he spoke but Fallon could hear the worry and anxiety in his voice. His uncle and aunt's support of the Center was important, but Erik wasn't worried about that. It was their opinion of him that mattered. As old as he was, deep down he was just a little boy looking for approval.

Jordan appeared at Fallon's side with a nervous look on her face, "Miss King if we want to get you into your dress before the walkthrough we have to leave now."

Fallon nodded to acknowledge the other woman, "Erik," she paused until he met her eyes again, "you've worked hard this last year to help more people than we ever have before. You're doing what you set out to do. If they can't be proud of you fulfilling your life's work, then maybe their approval isn't worth it."

* * *

The walkthrough went well enough for Fallon’s nerves so she switched into an evening gown for the night and donned a more discreet headset. The planning and set up were done but Fallon's job wouldn't be over until the guests left and the vendors paid. Not even then. During her years covering for Mona Fallon would stay behind and help clean up. It was how she'd developed most of the contacts she had now.

Only Fallon wasn't allowed to micromanage the way she usually would because of her ankle. She was off the crutches but she wasn't one hundred percent. If she stood for too long or rested all of her weight on her foot it ached horribly. But Fallon wasn't a bitch, and she had a job to do. So she'd taken one of the 800mg ibuprofen prescribed for her ankle and powered on.

She'd convinced Duncan that her ankle was fine but after putting on her gown for the evening and finishing her walk through her limp was worse than ever. Duncan finally cornered Fallon while she stood on one leg and fixed the bow tie of a waiter.

"I'm here to escort you to your seat now Fallon," Duncan stood at Fallon's side in a deep blue tux that wasn't giving her fantasies of peeling it off to get to the man underneath. No ma'am no lustful thoughts of her best friend happening over here.

"I need to stay to make sure they don't overload the hors d'oeuvre tray," Fallon insisted.

Duncan wrapped to large hands around her wrists, stopping her from reaching out for the tray of the waiter next to her. The waiter reeled back out of her grasp, a look of panic on their face.

"You go ahead," Duncan said kindly, she turned to the rest of the kitchen. All of them watched their interaction with more attention than Fallon thought necessary for people preparing a multi-course dinner.

"I want the waiters with trays out on the floor. The rest of you continue with the rest of the menu as planned,"

Fallon's mouth dropped open and she scoffed, "Since when are you in charge,"

Around them white people with trays hustled to follow Duncan's orders. Fallon snapped out of her annoyance at Duncan's overreach to get out a few more instructions to their staff.

"Don't clump together! The next course doesn't start until every plate is back in this kitchen-" she could barely be heard over the din but it didn't matter. Duncan was already taking her weight and half walking half carrying her out of the room.

They made a strange pair, waddling through a formal ballroom. Gold, precious stones, and marbled obsidian wouldn't have been Fallon's choice for a Christmas Charity Dinner but she couldn't knock the effect. The guests took the dress code seriously. The many gowns and tuxedos on all the beautiful, black and brown people made Fallon feel wistful. She imagined this was what the Harlem in the ‘20s looked like. Black beauty and glamour as far as the eye could see.

Fallon moved her free hand to her ear, she wanted to tell Jordan to check the lobby for any stragglers so the could shut the doors to the rest of the hotel. Duncan was too fast. He had the earpiece out of her ear and in his pocket before she could press anything. A second later he had her at a round table set for eight.

Duncan gently settled Fallon on her feet before moving to pull out a chair for her. With smiling, twinkling blue eyes he said, “Miss King will you do me the honor of being my date tonight?”

Fallon fought off a smile. She was supposed to be mad dammit. He’d stolen her from her job. And yes she was so good at her job that she didn’t need to micromanage but it soothed her. It was much harder to sink into a party and be pulled away for an emergency than it was to already be ready for shit to hit the fan. But Duncan looked so dapper in his blue suit with his blue eyes and Fallon felt a week's worth of sex dreams catch up to her all at once.

“I can’t be offline for too long. What if something goes wrong?” 

“Jordan has your planning binder and Nicole’s tablet. She’ll be fine.” Duncan assured. He reached out to gently grab Fallon’s wrist. With a slight tug, he brought her a step closer to the chair.

“Duncan she was just hired, she doesn’t know-”

“So you expect me to believe you didn’t plan for any possible contingency?” Duncan brought his free hand to his chest, tugging her closer all the while, “Are you losing your touch, Fal?”

The smile was much harder to fight off this time. No, she hadn’t lost her touch. Her planning binder had everything from menu back-up plans, even a procedure for escorting an over-served guest out without killing the mood. And Nicole’s binder had the timeline for each course and speech.

“But it’s not right to burden her with that.” Fallon protested weakly. When Ducan tugged one last time, she sat in her chair.

Looking up at him she asked, “I don’t want to be like Mona.”

Ducan’s expression softened. He rounded the side of her chair and crouched down in front of it, “Listen to me Fallon, you are nothing like Mona. For one, you know Jordan’s name. Mona called you ‘girl’ for three years. And two, this isn’t your event and you still pulled it off.”

Fallon chewed her lip, unconvinced. Her eyes swept the party, things seemed to be going well. There were still guests milling about while others settled at tables and mingled. Could she step away and just...enjoy herself? Fallon couldn’t remember the last time she’d attended one of these events as a guest.

Duncan's thumb gently pulled Fallon’s bottom lip away from her teeth, “Do it for me, Fal? Look at me I stick out like a sore thumb. If I had a beautiful woman on my arm they wouldn’t look twice at me.”

Fallon allowed herself to smile then. She made herself roll her eyes and sigh, “Oh all right. I’ll do you this favor. But in return, you have to give me your dessert.”

“Deal,” Duncan didn’t even pretend to think about it. They shook hands, sharing goofy smiles. 

Duncan rose to his feet and took his chair next to her. Slowly but surely, the rest of the guests found their way to their respective tables. The waiters with trays of hors d'oeuvres filed out. Followed by the champagne trays. Fallon stared at the curiously empty seats across at her table. Where were these guests? 

Nicole could plan a hell of an event but for some reason, she hadn’t assigned seats. Fallon would have. She would have spent weeks matching the rsvp’s to people who were known to hate each other, know to like each other, and known to...like like each other despite their spouses. Still, Fallon couldn’t complain. Everyone in attendance was some of the richest in America and beyond. Fallon spotted lawyers, judges, and celebrities alike.

While she scanned the room, the lights dimmed, signaling the first announcement of the night. Nicole hadn’t specified what the announcement would be in her notes. And when Fallon called to confirm she’d received a clipped yes, time of arrival, and then a dial tone.

The room filled with the muted, excited murmurs of all the guests. No one seemed to know what to expect except for the staff, smartly dressed standing stoically against the wall. Fallon craned her neck, looking for any hints as to what was to happen. When warm, large fingers brushed against the hand she had resting on the table, she jumped and spun around.

Duncan was staring at her, a hopeful, brave look on his face.

“I meant what I said earlier, Fallon. I want you to be my date tonight. Not as a friend.”

Fallon blinked, so he was doing this now? Turning fully to face him, Fallon forgot all about the special announcement, appearance (really who puts their own notes in code?). She flipped her wrist and laced her fingers with Duncans. Her belly swooped, and with a shy smile, she met his eyes.

“I know.”

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his cheeks went pink. He coughed, and Fallon giggled. “You know?”

She cocked her head and smiled, no more shyness, “Yeah.”

“Rise for the King and Queen of Wakanda….” a voice bellowed. African drums sounded, seemingly from heaven. Two people dressed in elegant, breathtaking obviously African formal wear stepped into the light. The crowd practically rippled in shock.

The lights illuminated a silver, flared hat (crown?) sat atop the head of the woman. Everyone stood and began to applaud. The waiters along the wall all craned their necks to see over the crowd, they wanted to see what the hell was going on. Fallon felt stuck, both by her ankle and with shock. A very horrible, terrible thought occurred to her.

“And the Princes T’Challa and N’Jadaka” Two male figures stepped into the light. One wore a white suit, crimson red jewels and gold glinted along his shoulders and hemline. The other wore all black, head to toe.

Make that two thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“I meant what I said earlier, Fallon. I want you to be my date tonight. Not as a friend.”_
> 
> _Fallon blinked, so he was doing this now? Turning fully to face him, Fallon forgot all about the special announcement, appearance (really who puts their own notes in code?). She flipped her wrist and laced her fingers with Duncan's. Her belly swooped, and with a shy smile, she met his eyes._
> 
> _“I know.”_
> 
> _His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his cheeks went pink. He coughed, and Fallon giggled. “You know?”_
> 
> _She cocked her head and smiled, no more shyness, “Yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. You are welcome to join me in this challenge. If you do please tag me because I’d love to read your fics.
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

The royal family was introduced and Erik made a speech. Fallon didn’t hear any of it. She’d sort of slipped away when he was announced as Prince N’Jadaka. Mostly, she felt stupid. Erik had tried to tell her, had tried to hint. And honestly, how hadn’t she guessed. Who else would run a company and sleep with its employees with little to no push-back? Fallon couldn’t even remember one woman going to the media about it.

Now it made sense why he’d been so easily prepared to pay off Nicole. He had more than the Center at stake.

That bitch! Fallon thought acidly. Nicole had made the guest list. It made sense to invite the patrons of their charitable organization to the dinner but keeping it a secret from the CEO himself... The depths of Nicole’s delusions never ceased to amaze her.

“You okay Fallon? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Duncan’s cool hand rested against the back of her neck. Fallon nodded woodenly and swallowed.

“I just wasn’t prepared for Nicole's ...surprise.”

Duncan frowned. His eyes swept across the room and landed on the stage. Then flicked back to the empty seats across from us. His frown deepened.

“Oh,” 

Fallon tried to smile, though it felt more like a cry for help, and signaled a waiter. She needed champagne and she needed it now.

Duncan took her hand in his and squeezed, “Don’t let this ruin your night. You had a successful evening and we’re going to have a fantastic meal.”

Fallon smiled at him gratefully, “Are you sure this won’t ruin our date? You and Erik don’t seem to like each other.”

Duncan shrugged, but it looked more like a fighter rolling their shoulders before the bell. “I’ll be fine. I have the most beautiful woman in the room in my arms.”

Fallon’s cheeks heated and her smile brightened. Why had she never considered the possibility of ‘them’ before? He wasn’t ugly, had a well-paying job, and for as long as they’ve been friends he’s never done something white enough to make her ashamed to know him. 

The crowd applauded, stopping Fallon and Duncan from talking further. The applause followed the royal family as they made their way off the stage and down the aisle. They stopped at Fallon and Duncan’s table, flanked by two dark-skinned beauties in evening gowns that made Fallon’s seamstress fingers itch. So much draping!

Duncan stood and helped Fallon to their feet. The royal family saluted them, the Wakandan way, and Fallon returned the gesture. Duncan looked unsure but stood at attention anyway. Erik, standing behind beside an otherworldly mature woman that could only be his aunt, smirked and nodded at the two beauties in red. 

“They’re fine where they are, relax.” the two women shared a look, then took a diminutive step behind the family. They may look like Ducky Thot and Adut Akech in evening wear, but they were warriors. Even relaxed their eyes scanned the room for threats.

“Aunty, Unc, I want to introduce you to the woman making sure tonight went off without a hitch: Fallon King.” His eyes shone with pride and he spoke, a crooked smile on his full lips. As a throwaway, he added, “And Duncan Mathis,”

The King and Queen of Wakanda studied Fallon silently. Next to them, Prince T’Challa offered her a kind smile.

“You have put together a lovely event Fallon.” He gestured about the room, “I have to say I was expecting a little more…”

Fallon winced around her polite smile, “Tinsel and holly, am I right?”

T’Challa smiled kindly, “Yes. ‘An American Christmas’. What you’ve thrown together is tasteful though. It can appeal to many tastes.”

Fallon tried not to wring her hands nervously, “Unfortunately I didn’t do most of the planning for this event. A former planner on my team handled the bigger details I just...carried it to the finish line.” she stumbled at the mention of Nicole. But Fallon quickly regained steam and addressed the rest of the family.

“A true representation of my work would be our Toy and Coat Drive,” she added a little more confidently.

“So you had no hand in the planning of this event, then Miss King,” Queen Ramonda asked quietly. 

Her eyes glittered like two dark jewels and Fallon felt naked as they swept over her. Strong, black women had always intimidated Fallon. She so much wanted to be like them she always fell all over herself to impress them and be like them. Fallon was sure she could do worse than a freaking queen but she got the sense the Queen didn’t like when people pandered. She’d want someone honest, someone who could be themselves in the face of royalty. 

Her nephew was Erik Stevens for crying out loud. It was hard to believe she’d want some wilting flower on her staff.

Squaring her shoulders and tilting up her chin, Fallon said, “I finalized the menu we’ll be having tonight. It’s a twist on the traditional American Christmas Dinner.”

She shot a smile towards T’Challa, “So you’ll get to taste an American Christmas even if the decor doesn’t match.”

Fallon looked toward the Queen for approval. It felt as if everyone did. Queen Ramonda didn’t seem to notice the eyes on her at all. She studied Fallon a moment more before a small, barely-there smile tilted the corner of her lips. T’Chaka clapped his hands and beamed at everyone.

“Then let us sit so that we may enjoy this Christmas feast!”

* * *

**Course 1: The Amuse Bouche - Cranberry stuffing bites served on a spoon and sprinkled with diced fried ham.**

The waitstaff moved like clockwork, marching from kitchen to table and gracefully setting the first course onto each guest's plate setting.

Fallon’s table had taken some time to figure out their seating arrangements, much to her embarrassment. It seemed as if the two well-dressed guards flanking the family had a plane to sit between the royal family and everyone else. But when one tried to take the seat directly to Fallon’s left, her free side, Erik gripped the back of the chair.

“This is my seat,” he smiled fakely, his eyes going tight in the corners.

“N’Jadaka,” the Queen scolded softly, a warning. She and the King were already seated. T’Challa sat on his father's other side with his warrior already settled between him and Duncan. Erik was the only one still standing.

Erik didn’t back down. The guard looked from her Queen back to her Prince, then took the seat next to Queen Ramonda. Smugly, Erik yanked his chair back and dropped down into his seat. Queen Ramonda’s mouth went tight with displeasure. Fallon searched for a way to lighten the mood.

Just as she was about to ask how their flight was, a waiter placed a rectangular plate filled with wide, deep, spoons onto her plate. There were three spoons total, each filled with the first course. Fallon had come up with the concoction herself with Thanksgiving leftovers and found that it suited the meal well.

“The first course is actually one of my recipes. I’ve worked with the caterer we’re using tonight before and during a brainstorming session I offered this for consideration.”

Everyone’s attention shifted from Erik and Queen Ramonda to Fallon, just as she’d wanted. T’Challa and T’Chaka dug in eagerly, moaning quietly as they chewed. Fallon couldn’t help but beam. She hadn’t made it herself but she was still pleased to see anyone enjoying her food. At her side, Erik skipped the spoons altogether; using his fingers instead to pop all three little stuffing balls into his mouth.

His cheeks bulged as he chewed animatedly. Fallon watched, eyebrows raised, for his reaction. After a moment of chewing Erik’s head rolled his eyes to the back of his head and said, “Oh my fucking god.”

Fallon bit her lip and pressed her knees together, “So you liked it?” she’d been asking Erik, who was now eyeing everyone else’s plates like a vulture, but everyone answered.

“Delicious, young lady.” King T’Chaka chuckled heartily. Like his nephew, he searched the table for more.

“Are these the ones you made for my mom’s Thanksgiving potluck?” Duncan asked.

Fallon turned to him, feeling Erik tense up beside her, “Yep. Although the chef’s used way better quality pork than I did.”

Duncan rolled her eyes and addressed the rest of the table, “Don’t let her fool you, this woman is a master in the kitchen.” His eyes twinkled when he turned to look back at her. They shared a secret, sweet smile.

Erik noisily slurped on his champagne, causing all eyes to shift to him. Ramonda made a noise of disapproval. Fallon noticed that she hadn’t touched the food on her plate. The worry returned. What would she do if she didn’t like it? Fallon had bragged about her recipe like a fool. It would only be her fault if she got her feelings hurt because the Queen didn’t like it.

Queen Ramonda was slower to pick up the spoon than her husband and son. She studied the little nugget as if it would move. All eyes once again turned to her. Fallon bit her lip as the Queen raised the little nugget to her lips and tilted it back into her mouth.

She chewed slowly for what felt like an eternity. When she finished. She set the spoon delicate back on her plate and took a sip of water.

“I suppose it is better than I expected.”

Fallon relaxed. Not glowing praise but she didn’t spit it out into the napkin. She would take what she could get.

* * *

**Course 2: Salad - Winter green salad with roasted carrots and whipped tarragon dressing.**

The amuse bouche was cleared away, drinks refilled, and in the lull that followed T’Challa turned to Duncan, leaning just slightly forward around the guard separating them.

“Do you work with Fallon in the Events department as well?”

Duncan blushed, “Yes, your highness though my work isn’t nearly as amazing as Fallon's. I just crunch numbers and she makes miracles happen.”

T’Challa raised his eyebrows, “High praise,” Fallon’s cheeks heated and she tried not to grin. Is this what it would be like to be with Duncan; showered with compliments and reminded every day how beautiful and amazing she is.

The waiters returned with salads and placed them in front of each guest. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the presentation. The winter greens were vibrant, roast carrots perfectly charred lay on the bed of greens. A drizzle of whipped tarragon dressing topped the plate off. Everyone studied their plates with excitement.

“Did you have something to do with this dish as well Fallon?” Queen Ramonda asked around her flute of champagne.

Feeling caught, Fallon hesitated before answering, “Uh...yes, ma’am-Your Highness.” her cheeks heated.

T’Chaka and T’Challa busied themselves with eating, heads down to the storm brewing between the two women.

The Queen raised an expectant eyebrow and Fallon realized she expected an explanation. She looked to Erik, unsurprised to find his eyes already on her, studying her. He would be no help, he’d been nervous enough about them attending. Besides, Fallon didn’t think the Queen would respect her if she hid behind Erik.

“I suggested we try to use as many seasonal ingredients as possible. It cut down on costs for the overall event which means more money can go to our programs next year.”

Everyone stared between Fallon and the Queen. Even T’Challa and the King paused from inhaling the food to see what would happen. Fallon held her breath, ready for anything the Queen might throw at her.

“Aunty chill,” Erik complained at her side.

The Queen’s eyes flickered to her nephew and an annoyed expression crossed her elegant features. Before she could respond to her nephew's plea, the King spoke up at her side.

“My love, this is a festive occasion. Can the interrogation wait?” King T’Chaka’s voice had a teasing, fond note to it. Fallon felt like a voyeur, watching as he placed his hand over his wife’s and gave her an adoring smile.

The Queen softened immediately. She pretended to hold out, but every time she looked over at the King her smile widened. Finally, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Oh, all right. I was just asking questions.”

Everyone nodded along with the Queen’s words, though no one seemed to dispute the King’s view of the “questions” she’d shot at Fallon. Blessedly, the mood lightened and everyone returned to their salads.

Fallon turned to Erik, “You didn’t have to do that you know?”

Erik shrugged, a crooked smile on his face, “I know.” he played with his salad. There was still a lot of green on his plate.

Fallon gave him a stern look, “Erik, don’t tell me you’re not going to eat your vegetables.”

Erik rolled his eyes. He speared as much as his fork could carry and then shoved the whole, green bunch into his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk, cheeks bulging and lips all shiny. He raised an eyebrow at Fallon in a “Happy now gesture.”

Shaking her head Fallon and fighting laughter, she grabbed his napkin and tossed it to him. He snatched it out of the air and winked at her.

Is this what being with Erik would be like? Childish teasing and looking to him for the support he always seemed to unfailingly give?

* * *

**Course 3 - Appetizer: Garlic knot Christmas tree.**

The next course arrived on a wooden slab, still warm and fragrant from the oven. Everyone leaned forward as their waiter set the slab down in the center of the table. Around the room, Fallon could hear people’s reactions to the next course.

“It’s a Christmas Tree!” The King cried in delight.

Instinctively Fallon turned Duncan just as he turned to her. He cocked an eyebrow. She shrugged and tried to look bashful, but failed. Fallon had spent so long finding the perfect recipe for pull-apart garlic knots and then saved for months to go to a blacksmith so he could make a mold to fit her vision.

Everyone around the table looked to Fallon, deferring to her knowledge of the menu.

Smiling Fallon explained, “I’ve always felt like the most important parts of the holidays meant coming together, especially around the dinner table.” Beaming, Fallon leaned forward and gripped a knot, “It’s pull-apart bread so feel free to reach in and grab as many as you like.”

No one needed to be twice. The tree was depleted in seconds, mostly to T’Challa, the King, Erik, and Duncan. Fallon only grabbed two, that she barely touched. Her eyes roved around the room, watching excitedly as people dug in and chatted with their tablemates. The vibe in the room could almost be called jovial, despite the decorations. The band played along with their meal, filling the room with holiday hits no one could resist.

Looking around her own table, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The King and Queen were discussing something together, too low for Fallon to hear across the table. T’Challa and the royal guards seemed to be having a contest to see who could stuff as many of the knots in their mouth as possible. It was the sort of juvenile behavior Fallon would expect from Erik, not his stoic “golden child” cousin. Still, the sight warmed her heart.

The only two people not happily munching away on bread, or happily doing anything for that matter, was Erik and Duncan. Fallon looked at both of them during her scan of the table and what she saw worried her. They weren’t speaking and that was probably the worst part. The staring could mean anything, and the longer it went on the more nervous Fallon became.

Did they know about the other man’s feelings for her? That was something she hadn’t even thought of. It would explain a lot though, in retrospect. And lucky Fallon, not only was she the cause of their weird stare-off, she was literally in between them.

Raising her glass, Fallon signaled for a refill. _Let tonight go well_ , she prayed to the Christmas gods. _Or at least let us get to the main course before shit pops off._

* * *

**Course 4: Soup- Roasted butternut squash soup.**

“I can’t wait to see what you pull out next, young lady” the King wiped his fingers on a cloth napkin and gave Fallon a kind smile. There was actual excitement in the older man’s eyes. 

Fallon smiled sweetly at him. She’d never been close to her actual grandfather. The closest she’d ever had was her father’s stepdad, who dropped out of her life around the time she left home for good. Despite being royalty the King seemed so warm and down to earth. Without question, he was easily her favorite royal. The Queen inspired Fallon to be better, but she also terrified her.

The waiters placed their soup in front of them and took away the empty wooden slab. The vibrant orange of the soup was the brightest thing on the table. When everyone looked to her Fallon was prepared. She smiled at them all and picked up her spoon.

“Continuing with our seasonal theme we roasted and pureed butternut squash into this delicious creamy soup. I just thought there was nothing more perfect on a cold, winter’s day than a warm bowl of soup.”

Everyone absorbed her words then tucked in. Little was said as they all attended to their meals. The Queen actually made a pleasant noise of surprise after her first sip. Every head snapped towards her. Out the corner of her eyes, Fallon could see Erik smirk smugly. The Queen patted her lips with her napkin and gave a delicate, dismissive sniff.

“This is delicious Fallon, is this your recipe as well?”

Fallon’s cheeks heated. It’s not like she was a culinary genius or anything. She’d learned to cook out of necessity and then learned to love it because it gave her control freak nature an outlet. Yet the way they all tucked into their meals… It made Fallon’s chest grow warm and her cheeks hurt from fighting the effort to beam.

“Yes, though it’s really just an adapted recipe of a basic butternut squash soup.” Fallon tried to wave away their praise.

Next to her, Erik slurped loudly on his spoon, then cursed. The Queen didn’t reprimand him this time. Though Fallon could tell by the way her lips tightened and twitched that she wanted to.

T’Challa did it for her, “Were you raised in a barn, cousin?”

Erik looked up innocently as if he weren’t being obscene over a bowl of soup. Slurping and moaning as if he were the only one at the table. Fallon took a sip of water, she needed to cool down all of a sudden.

Erik grinned at his cousin, then slowly, he brought the spoon to his lips and slurped as loudly as possible. Fallon sighed, loudly. Erik’s eyes snapped to hers, still puckered to slurp. He cocked an eyebrow and studied her. Fallon blinked, sure her arousal was written all over her face.

“What,” Fallon snapped.

Erik cocked his head to the side instead of answering and studied her further. Suddenly Fallon worried he’d figured out the one thing she would never admit to herself. A flash of fear and arousal hit her like a wave.

Erik smirked again, as if _knew_. _Okay_ , Fallon thought to herself as she turned away, _I need to calm down._

She turned to Duncan, who was glaring at Erik over her head. Fallon tried to fix her features. She was being a horrible date. Granted there wasn’t much she could do between eating and explaining each meal to the royal family. But she should make the effort.

“I’m so sorry I’m neglecting you, D-” Fallon began lowly. She didn’t want to draw attention to them while the rest of the table finished eating.

Duncan interrupted her with a shake of his head. He laced their fingers together under the table, “This is a huge deal. This,” he whispered, nodding towards where the King was trying to spoon as much of the little bit of soup he had left into his mouth, “ is bigger than our date. Just promise me you’ll give me a second chance.”

Fallon couldn’t help but swoon internally. This sweet man. She squeezed his hand and nodded. The waiters approached to clear away their empty bowls. Internally Fallon was dancing. Yes, things were going well with the royal family, which could only mean good things for her career. But she also had a date! A real date that didn’t start as a work event. It had been so long for her, Fallon felt an unfamiliar giddiness boost her mood.

She was going on a date with Duncan!

* * *

**Course 5: Main Course - Roasted turkey covered with gravy, garlic mashed potatoes, collard greens.**

“Whatever is on this turkey I want to take a bath in it!” Erik moaned.

Fallon began choking on her mashed potatoes. Impossible since they were whipped within an inch of their life. Yet there she was, coughing uncontrollably and trying and failing to assure everyone that she was fine. Panic built like fire as she tried but failed to breathe through each body racking cough. 

“Get the girl some water!” The King spoke around a piece of turkey so moist the juices ran down his chin. The Queen made a noise of agreement, though she refused to open her mouth after taking a spoonful of the collard greens.

T’Challa also looked concerned, but he’d made a tower of turkey, gravy, collard greens, and mash potatoes and seemed disinclined to let it fall off his fork. He stuffed his mouth first, then pointed at the glass of water in front of her.

“Gmf thm maher!” he instructed although no one knew for sure what he said.

The guards leaned forward tensely, looking at the royals’ plates. Maybe they thought someone had tried to take them out Purple Wedding style but Fallon had gotten in the way. Burning with shame, and lack of air, Fallon _wished_ that was the case. And she actually liked the royals.

Duncan moved smoothly, one hand yanking her arms in the air and the other grabbing for her glass. With her arms up, it was a little easier to breathe. And the distracting circles Duncan’s large hand rubbed into her back didn’t feel awful. Once she calmed a bit, Duncan raised the glass to her lips.

“Drink. Slowly,” he added softly.

Eyes watering, chest burning, Fallon did as she was told. Her eyes locked onto the cool, calm, ocean blue of Duncan’s and breathing got easier. He coached her through a few rhythmic breaths timed between sips of water.

He pulled the water away when she seemed to be breathing with more control. He even lowered her arms for her. Fallon felt drained from the lack of air and the panic it induced. Her throat felt rubbed raw, so she wasn’t in the mood to say much of anything. She bumped her head against Duncan’s chin in thanks, and he pulled her into her arms for a brief, much-needed hug.

One of Fallon’s biggest fears is dying by suffocation.

“Are you alright Miss King,” an accented voice asked. They tried for polite but sounded impatient instead. 

Without breaking Duncan’s hold Fallon held up a thumbs up. She may have just made a fool of herself but no need to make them think this was an assassination attempt gone off the rails. 

“Are you gonna eat your greens, Daka?” T’Challa’s voice called from across the table.

The sound of porcelain being dragged against the tablecloth followed Erik’s hissed, “How you gonna ask with your fork in my shit?”

“Boys!” the Queen scolded. The King just chuckled.

Fallon just tried to focus on breathing.

**Course 6: Dessert - Pumpkin, Sweet Potato, & Pecan Pie.**

Slices of pie on carts floated around the room on white-clothed food carts. The waiters danced from kitchen to table with the pies displayed beautifully on a marbled plate. Everyone selected their favorite out of a selection of sweet potato, pecan, and pumpkin pie.

Erik, T’Challa, Fallon, the royal guards, and the Queen all chose sweet potato. Fallon and Erik grinned at each other as their plate was set in front of them. Unsurprisingly, Erik had a large slice. His eyebrows raised at the width of her slice.

“I may have told them to set away half a pie for me.” 

Erik nodded, impressed.

The King selected pecan for himself, causing the Queen to wrinkle her nose, “You will rot your teeth out, old man.” she teased lovingly.

He placed a large piece of pie into his mouth and beamed at his wife, “In the meantime wife, my kisses will be extra sweet.” He puckered his lips. The Queen rolled her eyes but pecked his lips anyway. The King pumped his fist, causing the Queen to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Fallon was fascinated by the display. She looked over to Duncan to point the loving old couple, then paused. When they were friends Fallon wouldn’t have hesitated to gush about the two of them. She’d never been quiet about her dream of finding a love that never leaves or grows sour. No couple embodied that more than the King and Queen. They adored each other, and Fallon wanted every bit of the love they had for herself.

But would pointing that out to Duncan send the wrong message? Things were still new. Fallon was open to the idea of them but that didn’t mean she wanted to start talking marriage and babies.

Damn Nicole! Why couldn’t she have been a good friend, or at least keep pretending long enough to talk Fallon through her turmoil?

“My nigga, are you eating pumpkin pie right now?” Erik’s voice snapped Fallon out of her downward spiral.

All eyes landed on Duncan, freezing the man in place with a piece of pie on it’s way to his mouth. Fallon could see him struggling to maintain a pleasant expression, “I like it. It’s what we always ate at my house.”

Fallon felt for him. It couldn’t be easy being put on the spot, and that’s obviously what Erik had intended. Even The King looked away from his pie long enough to study Duncan’s plate.

“I love pumpkin pie!” Fallon chirped. Immediately all eyes fell to her. No one abandoned their pie though.

“But you got sweet potato. So obviously, it’s the superior pie.” Erik asserted smugly.

Fallon winced. Shit. Signaling to the waiter, Fallon took one of the many slices of pumpkin pie left on the cart and placed the plate beside her sweet potato pie. Shooting Duncan a smile, she broke off a large piece and popped it into her mouth. She chewed enthusiastically, she was being watched, so she might as well put on a show.

Eventually, everyone lost interest in the pumpkin vs sweet potato fiasco and returned to their desserts. The noise level in the room rose as people finished their meals and began talking to those around them. Fallon took pieces of sweet potato and pumpkin pie until both slices were finished. She may have exaggerated her love of pumpkin pie but she didn’t hate it. It hit all the right notes in a pie for her and, just being honest, has literally the same ingredients as sweet potato.

“So you really like pumpkin pie,” Erik said. Fallon looked at him. He had his fork in his mouth, his plate was empty. Three more empty ones sat stack next to it. When had he gotten four slices of pie? Now it was her turn to be impressed.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Fallon matched his tone. Faux casual and laid back. He was getting to something, Fallon could tell. She didn’t know what he’d say next and that knowledge both excited and scared her. Erik really was a wild card.

“You just seemed to be enjoying the sweet potato a lot more.” his eyes met hers steadily.

Fallon’s narrowed, “I can like both. There are other flavors of pie out there Erik.”

Erik scoffed and looked away. It was the first time he’d been the one to break their staring contest. Fallon felt victorious, but it was short-lived.

_Had they actually been talking about pies?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on ‘Tis the Season** _
> 
> _Next to her, Erik slurped loudly on his spoon, then cursed. The Queen didn’t reprimand him this time. Though Fallon could tell by the way her lips tightened and twitched that she wanted to._
> 
> _T’Challa did it for her, “Were you raised in a barn, cousin?”_
> 
> _Erik looked up innocently as if he weren’t being obscene over a bowl of soup. Slurping and moaning as if he were the only one at the table. Fallon took a sip of water, she needed to cool down all of a sudden._
> 
> _Erik grinned at his cousin, then slowly, he brought the spoon to his lips and slurped as loudly as possible. Fallon sighed, loudly. Erik’s eyes snapped to hers, still puckered to slurp. He cocked an eyebrow and studied her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Once the dessert plates were cleared the band packed up. Fallon watched with some relief when Jordan quickly paid them but was dismayed she did it in front of the guests. They'd talk about that later. People took their time leaving, lingering even as the evening wore on. The DJ played an instrumental Christmas playlist that slowly became quieter as the night wound down. Waiters pushed trays filled with tiny cookies and thermos' filled with hot chocolate to the doors leading out the ballroom waiting for the audio signal Fallon had added to the evening.

The royals chatted amiably about the Center, life back in Wakanda, and Erik's progress with this branch until the DJ finally stopped the music and thanked everyone for their time. Everyone saw the goodie bags then and began gathering their things to leave. Fallon listened intently to the chatter and heard nothing but positive critics on the food and the music. The modern decorations weren't enjoyed by everyone. Fallon heard one woman in a floorlength gown say the menu had nothing to do with the decor. She almost wanted to flag her down and pick her brain on other ways they could have improved the evening, but Erik and T'Challa began speaking to the King and Queen.

"The night feels young, eh Baba?" T'Challa clapped his father on the shoulder.

The King seemed to consider his words, but Erik spoke up, "C'mon Unc, let's get a drink. Fill me in on Shuri and the Motherland."

The King looked to his wife. Queen Ramonda looked from her son to her nephew to her husband. She didn't even pretend to be exasperated. "We may have a drink. I'm sure N'Jadaka has a lot he wants to tell us about his success in America."

They all rose from the table then, groaning and patting their full stomachs in equal measure. Even the women warriors looked a little sluggish after the meal. Fallon smiled happily to herself as Duncan helped her to her feet. Tonight was a success and her post-dinner good mood allowed her to ignore the throbbing of her ankle.

All that rushing about hadn't been smart, though Fallon knows she wouldn't have done a thing different. 

"Fallon we're planning on getting drinks at our hotel's bar before the night ends. We'd love it if you joined us," The King helped his wife into her cloak while the Queen talked quietly to Erik.

Fallon's eyes widened, "Oh that's so nice of you to offer your highness, but I couldn't take away your family reunion"

She glanced towards Erik, who's tie had disappeared sometime around dessert. His face was unreadable. She glanced toward Duncan who shrugged.

"I speak with Erik every week, “ T’Challa spoke up.

He stood flanked by their guards and looked too much like a prince to be believed. It was in the way he held himself and wore obviously bespoke formal wear like a second skin. He had that same swagger and confidence that she'd seen Erik exude, but T'Challa was more polished. Childhood Fallon would have never believed that she'd ever have dinner with not one but two princes. Fallon almost wanted to pinch herself but she knew better. Erik had already burst her royal bubble. She couldn't see him anything other than a weirdly caring and persistent nuisance.

“I would much rather get to know you.” he continued. His eyes flickered to Erik and a slow smile spread across his lips, “My cousin has told me of your meteoric rise in the company. I’m curious as to how you're handling the transition.”

Fallon’s mouth went dry. Had Erik been talking about her? She didn’t know whether to feel flattered or terrified. Erik could have told them anything, literally anything. The man didn’t seem to care about incriminating himself or saying something taboo. It helped that he owned what he said, no matter out outrageous. Still, Fallon would rather the Queen and King of Wakanda didn’t know about the melodrama her life had turned into.

“I actually…” Fallon glanced at Erik and then took a step back towards Duncan, “Have a prior engagement.”

Queen Ramonda’s eyebrow twitched up, and her lips pursed. She didn’t look angry though. Fallon had more or less figured out what her minute expressions meant. It seemed to be the way their family communicated. No, if Fallon was reading her right; the Queen was amused.

The King was a lot more brazen with his reaction, “Well would you look at that, hah!” he turned to his son and nudged him. T’Challa laughed with his father, their smiles nearly identical.

Fallon didn’t look at Erik. After the pie conversation that somehow wasn’t about pie, she knew looking at him would be a bad idea. With burning cheeks, Fallon looked up at Duncan who smiled down at her adoringly. This was the right thing to do. Besides, she could barely walk on her own. Her ankle hadn’t stopped throbbing since the meal ended. Drinks were with royalty was out of the question. Plus, knowing Erik he’d see her limping and take it upon himself to pick her up. He'd probably even scold her in front of the Queen as if she didn’t know how to take care of herself.

Although unrelated Fallon knew for a fact that it was too soon for her to go off the crutches for good. She'd really be icing her leg tonight

The royal family took a while to say goodbye. Fallon would have thought they actually liked her, but that was impossible. She was just another cog in the machine of their charity. After daintily air-kissing Fallon goodbye, the Queen looped her arm through Erik’s and pulled him towards the exit. One of the beautiful guards followed a step behind them, vigilant though the room was quickly emptying.

The King and T’Challa lingered, as did their guard. The King took Fallon’s hands in both of his own and gave her a kind smile.

“It was lovely to meet you, Miss King. I look forward to hearing about your great work with our Center in the future.” He patted her hands, then turned to follow after his wife and nephew.

T’Challa nodded to Fallon, “It was a pleasure meeting you Fallon,” belatedly he added, “And you too, Mr. Mathis.”

T’Challa turned, shadowed by his guard and the royal family exited as a unit. Duncan and Fallon stared after them, starstruck. It wasn’t every day you dined with royalty. Childhood Fallon would have fainted. As it was adult Fallon was dead on her aching feet. She needed a nap and a warm blanket. They would have to wait though, there was work to do.

Turning to Duncan, Fallon offered her palm, “Come one, be my legs for me and I’ll share a bit of my pie with you.”

Duncan licked his lips and laced their fingers together, “Hmm compelling offer,” he pretended to think, “Will this involve you sitting pretty while I lift heavy things for you?”

Fallon giggled, “Do you want it to?”

Duncan shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face, “That depends ...will that pie be pumpkin?”

* * *

“Okay so tell me, when did you first start liking me,” Fallon asked around a piece of sweet potato pie.

The Dj and band were paid, the caterer packed up and left. Now it was just Duncan and Fallon in the dimly lit kitchen. The sat at one of the stainless steel counters, an assortment of pie slices in front of them. A small stack of plates sat stacked like a tribute to the pies that had been conquered.

Duncan’s head lolled towards the ceiling in thought. He swayed a little on his stool his cheeks were flushed red. Okay, they hadn’t just got into the pies. There’s been a fair amount of champagne to wash down the delightfully flakey and tender crusts and sweet-savory fillings. But Fallon wasn't drunk. The world just felt a little nicer and her ankle was a little more bearable.

Duncan had been true to his word and lifted all the chairs and tables after the waiters cleared them off. He stacked chairs and helped break down the stage. It had been quite a display. Fallon had always thought Duncan was a soft sort of muscular. But the power in his upper body was unmistakable. and Fallon couldn't lie, he had a pretty nice ass for a white guy. When he'd finished he wasn't even sweating or red in the face. It was like all that lifting had been nothing for him. Fallon had never thought a strong man would be a turn on but....she certainly understood the appeal now.

Since Duncan was true to his word, Fallon was true to hers. The caterer had no use for the excess pie from the event. So they took as much as they wanted and saved the rest for Fallon. Sometimes it paid to be a control freak and a workaholic. And anything that resulted in free pie had to be a good thing."\

“It was your second year here. There was a tour from the local elementary school visiting our department and the way you just...lit up when you saw them,” Duncan met her eyes, his blue eyes were glassy but lucid. “I think I fell head over heels right then and there.”

Wrinkling her nose Fallon smiled, “Really? Because I got happy when I saw kids? Everyone gets happy when they see children.”

Duncan shook his head enthusiastically, “No they do not.”

Fallon shrugged, so maybe it was just her. But could you blame her? Kids were cute little balls of potential. They love openly and trust and hope and as an adult Fallon could always use more of that in her life. It was one of the reasons she’d joined the Center in the first place. Their focus and dedication to helping the youth in the community had attracted her at a time when she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She just knew she wanted to help people.

“And it wasn’t just because you saw a bunch of kids.” Duncan added, “It was the way you were genuinely happy to see them and talk to them. They made you crayon drawings and you framed them!”

Duncan shook his head a distant smile on his face. He turned his head so that he could look at her. His expression was warm, and Fallon felt heated by his gaze He truly was ridiculously handsome. Different from Erik, and not just because he was white. 

Fallon would say that Erik had a sort of...roughness to him that she couldn’t lie, did intrigue her. She’d never been attracted to the Alpha male type or the kind of man she’d thought Erik to be. But in the last weeks of spending time with him, she’d found him to be a caring if gruff, funny and sweet, with a sharp mind. There was also this danger to him, a sort of “What will he do now” feeling that kept Fallon on her toes whenever he was around. She didn’t know if she liked it or not but nothing could ever be called boring with Erik around.

As for Duncan, he reminded her strangely or soup. Warm and constant and ...filling. Okay, that metaphor went off the rails. Duncan was like your favorite jacket or purse. He had everything you needed in a jacket or a purse but as a man. When Fallon needed a friend to help her move he was there with a truck. When Fallon needed a shoulder to cry on he was there with a hug and her favorite snacks because he knew she sometimes liked to eat her feelings.

Looking into his eyes, Fallon could easily see how their life would play out in a relationship. They’d live together, her in his much nicer apartment in a much safer neighborhood. They’d drive to work together and have lunch together. Which wasn’t much different from what they did now as friends. It would be better because they’d be together. They could kiss and hold hands and whatever other sweet shit Duncan would likely come up with.

“Fallon,” Duncan’s soft call of her name snapped Fallon out of her thoughts. He had an interesting expression on his face as he stared at her. His eyes were hooded and his lips looked pink and shiny.

“Duncan,” Fallon returned, she leaned closer swayed by some feeling she couldn’t name.

“I lied about when I first started liking you,” Duncan said softly, he leaned closer too. Soon, they would be so close their noses could brush against each other. 

“Did you?”

He nodded, his hand reached out and caressed her shoulder, lingering on her elbow.

“I knew I liked you the day you walked through the door and had this big smile on your face.” Duncan’s hand moved to cup Fallon’s cheek. 

Fallon couldn’t help but smile at the memory, her cheeks heating. She’d been twenty-one and looking for something to care about. After toiling away from service job to service job, applying to the Center had been her Hail Mary. It’d been a long shot, but she’d gotten in. From the minute she got the call that she’d been hired, Fallon had floated on a cloud of joy. Nothing could take her shine. She hadn’t realized anyone else had noticed.

“You’re such a dork,” Fallon giggled, she tried to look away but Duncan’s hand on her cheek wouldn’t let her. His gaze was insistent, a never-ending ocean of blue that took her breath away.

For the first time, Fallon realized Duncan had freckles on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks. She’d never been close enough to notice. At some point, Duncan’s face had ceased to matter to Fallon. He was her friend and she loved him and she was fully prepared to correct him if and when he did something problematic. Over the years he’d proven himself to be nothing but a faithful companion. The one person who saw her and was always on her side.

“I’d like to kiss you,” Duncan breathed, closer than ever. Fallon felt the want in his words brush across her lips. She swayed closer, using his knee for balance.

“Are you asking permission?” Fallon teased.

Duncan swallowed, and nodded, blue eyes intent on her. Fallon smiled, how sweet. Instead of saying yes, Fallon gently pressed her lips against his.

Butterflies filled her belly and her fingers curled against his thigh. He deepened the kiss, using his grip on her cheek to tilt her head just so. It gave him the perfect leverage to devour her yet he took his time. Slowly, delicately taking her apart until goosebumps rose on Fallon’s skin.

Moaning took her by surprise, and Fallon hesitated. She pulled away, shocked and a little embarrassed.

“I am so sorry,” she pressed her hand against her lips.

Duncan grinned and bit his lip, a move so sexy Fallon’s eyes went glassy with lust. 

“Don’t be, that was good for me,” he chuckled. 

Fallon slapped her hands on her burning cheeks, “That was so embarrassing! It’s just been a minute and -”

“Okay slightly less smug now.” Duncan pretended to be hurt. Somehow his hand had found her hip and he rubbed the spot soothingly.

Rolling her eyes, Fallon pecked his cheek. His chinks turned pink, which was too adorable for words. She nodded her head towards the door.

“Let's go. It’s late and I’m sure we’re holding the night crew up.”

Duncan helped her from her stool crouched down, “Let's get you home, Miss King.”

“I’m in formal wear I’m not going to hop on your back,” Fallon giggled, kicking off her heels and gathering her skirts in her fists.

It took some tricky maneuvering but Fallon managed to hop on Duncan’s back. It reminded her of their earlier dynamic as friends and she’d almost commented on how nothing had changed despite their kiss. Then Duncan’s strong hands clamped high around her thighs and arousal filled her belly. Okay. Some things had changed. Now every time he touched her she’d be thinking about what he could do to her. 

“You all settled?” He called back, oblivious to the heat in her cheeks and panties.

“Uh Huh,” Fallon said a little breathlessly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _“I actually…” Fallon glanced at Erik and then took a step back towards Duncan, “Have a prior engagement.”_
> 
> _Queen Ramonda’s eyebrow twitched up, and her lips pursed. She didn’t look angry though. Fallon had more or less figured out what her minute expressions meant. It seemed to be the way their family communicated. No, if Fallon was reading her right; the Queen was amused._
> 
> _The King was a lot more brazen with his reaction, “Well would you look at that, hah!” he turned to his son and nudged him. T’Challa laughed with his father, their smiles nearly identical._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day until Christmas on the 25. Update: This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

After the Christmas gala, Fallon had very little to do around the office. The Santa's Workshop scavenger hunt happened the weekend after the gala and Quincy seemed to have his New Year's Eve party well in hand. The only events left for the Christmas season were the Toy and Coat Drive and the company Christmas party where everyone would open their gifts from their Secret Santa.

Fallon focused all of her energy on planning that because the Drive had everything it needed to go off without a hitch. This wouldn't be the first time the company had a Secret Santa, but it would be the first time Fallon was excited about it. This year has been a wild one, particularly this December. Most years Fallon spends the office Christmas party cleaning or working in her office until the last minute. It’s not as fun to have your friends bring you down a present and a bit of apple cider after all the fun happened without you.

This year would be different. For one, Fallon didn’t have Mona to work around. Since becoming acting manager, all the last minute details that usually plagued party-planning were taken care of faster. She understood where the other planners were at in their events and what they would need to make them succeed. Even her own event needed no more planning or phone calls or last-minute fixes. For once Fallon would attend a company office party and actually be able to enjoy herself.

“Miss King, Mr. Mathis is here to see you.” Jordan poked her head around Fallon’s door.

Fallon smiled at the girl and nodded, “Send him in please, thank you.”

Things with Duncan were going well, though they’d been mostly happening over text. After the gala, Fallon was briefly bogged down with compiling the list of attendees to give to Accounting so they could calculate the amount they’d made. The gala dinner raised money per person, something Fallon understood in theory. Guests paid for their plate for the evening and that money went into the fund they pulled from for their programs and events. Until filling in as Mona, Fallon had never known how much those plates cost.

One plate at the gala cost, on the low end, a cool $900. Looking at that number had made Fallon’s jaw drop. Especially when she realized the number of heads at each table. Fallon would have never been able to afford that meal if she hadn’t been apart of the planning for it. It also made her retroactively shame the people who left food on their plate at the dinner. If someone charged Fallon $900 a plate she’d lick it clean and take the plate home with her. But that was her, the people in that room could afford to have eight of their closest friends enjoy a charity dinner at $900+ a plate without blinking an eye.

Butterflies filled Fallon’s belly as she smoothed her hair and prepared to see Duncan. It had been hard to find time alone after their kiss. It was weird to think she was anxious, excited for sure but also anxious to see him. Duncan had always been a point of comfort for Fallon, but now there was this new uncertainty that she was eager to figure out. _Where did they stand after their kiss? Would they kiss again? Would they kiss at work?_ All these questions bounced around Fallon’s head until finally, Duncan came into view.

He looked good, and Fallon fully appreciated watching him walk past the glass walls of her office. He wore jeans today, and a creamy cable knit sweater Fallon wanted to bury her face in. There was nothing she loved more than a good, chunky knit. Whether it be a sweater or cardigan, Fallon loved all things cozy. It was part of the reason she’d learned knitting in the first place.

Duncan entered the room with his hands behind his back, a secret smile on his handsome face. Fallon couldn’t help but smile back. She’d been doing a lot of that recently.

“Hey you,” Fallon said, rising slightly from her chair as Duncan approached.

“Hey to you too. No no don’t get up. I can’t stay long I have a meeting in ten minutes but I just wanted to come by and say hey,” He blushed then, “Hey.”

Fallon couldn’t help but beam back at him, “Hey.”

Neither one of them noticed that they’d greeted each other twice. Fallon was too caught up in how good Duncan looked and the memory of his lips on hers. She couldn’t be sure what he was thinking but she hoped his thoughts ran along a similar vein.

After their staring went on long enough to be a little embarrassing, Fallon nodded to where his hands were hidden behind his back, “Is that for me? Or are you feeling shy.”

Duncan scoffed as if offended, “You say that as if I’m constantly showering you with gifts.”

“So is that not for me?”

Duncan hesitated, then rolled his eyes, “Okay fine, this is for you.” he revealed a small box wrapped in snowman themed paper with an icy blue bow on top.

Fallon made gimme hands until he gave it to her. She was not gentle in unwrapping the paper and tossed the lid of the box over her shoulder. Duncan laughed at her excitement and leaned his hip against her desk to watch her.

Inside, nestled on top of white cloth, was two little gold, jingle bell earrings. It was exactly the sort of silly pretty thing Fallon would buy for herself. When she lifted one earring from the box to examine it closely, she heard a little bell ring inside. Fallon cooed in delight and looked up at Duncan as she jiggled the little earring to make it chime again.

Duncan laughed, “So you like them?”

Fallon shook her head and held the box close to her chest, “I love them! I want to wear them right now but they don’t really go with my outfit.”

Gold was Fallon’s color, but today she’d worn an icy blue sweater with embroidered snowflakes in a tasteful pattern down the front. Her skirt was long and also blue and fell over her white tights/blue knee-high knit socks she’d paired with grey leather boots. It was a cute, warm outfit she’d thrown together with odds and ends around her house. Unfortunately, the icy theme didn’t match with the warmth of the earrings.

Duncan raised his hands, palms out, “No problem, I’m just happy you like them.”

Fallon smiled at the sweet man, “What brought this on?” her face fell as a thought occurred to her, “You’re not my Secret Santa are you? Duncan! You know I want everyone to wait until the Christmas party!”

She had the whole evening more or less planned out with the gifts being opened right before everyone got too drunk. Fallon knew that most people came to the party _for_ their gift. She didn’t blame them. But, just because she didn’t blame them didn’t mean she wouldn’t structure the evening to keep as much of their core party in the room for as long as possible. Fallon didn’t want to keep anyone hostage but she’d also like her party not to lose half the attendants because she allowed them their gifts too early.

“No no, I didn’t get you. I got someone down in the mailroom which,” he pointed at Fallon, “Did you know we had a mailroom?”

Fallon giggled, “Yes. And we have an infirmary as well.” Duncan looked as if this was news to him. Fallon shook his head, “Didn’t you pay attention on your tour?”

Duncan cocked his head to the side, “What tour?”

Confused, Fallon’s smiled faltered. What did he mean what tour? “The tour!” She insisted. Duncan just shrugged his confused expression no doubt matching hers.

“When you first start here you’re given a tour by….” Fallon trailed off. Why _had_ Erik given her a tour? 

At the time, Fallon hadn’t questioned it. Despite the amount of work the Center did in the community, they still only had a small core staff of about eighty people. For bigger events, they pulled in volunteers and worked with other local, community organizations to fill their numbers. So to twenty-one-year-old Fallon being escorted around her dream job by the CEO was the icing on the cake. Until Erik opened his mouth. That was probably the start of her intense dislike of him. Funny how much time could change a person.

“Nevermind,” Fallon’s voice went soft as she traced her memory for any other times she’d received something she thought was company-wide.

Duncan’s eyebrows raised at the mood shift but he didn’t push her. He leaned in for a kiss and unconsciously Fallon leaned back. The hurt look that crossed Duncan’s face brought Fallon back to reality.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pull away I’m just-”

“No, it’s cool. If you didn’t want a kiss-”

“No!” Fallon said, louder than she intended. They both looked shocked for a moment. With hot cheeks, Fallon continued, “I mean ‘no’. I was just lost in thought and I kind of didn’t expect it.”

Duncan accepted her explanation with a nod. His eyes were studying her though, and Fallon could tell he was trying to see if she was telling him the truth or not. To put his mind at ease, Fallon continued.

“Also, I just didn’t know we were kissing at work. I mean, we technically haven’t kissed outside of work.”

Their first kiss in the kitchen the night of the gala had brought out unexpected feelings in Fallon. She’d been open to the idea of them, but that kiss had definitely solidified the possibility of ‘them’ in her mind. Still. Fallon would never be that girl who showed a lot of PDA at work. And she and Duncan weren’t even a ‘thing’ yet. In all their flirty texting after the gala, they’d never once discussed what they were or where they were going.

Fallon honestly didn’t even know what she wanted. Before Nicole told her how Duncan felt, Fallon hadn’t had dating or relationships on her mind at all.

“Well, I can fix that.” Duncan said, “I didn’t come here just to give you a gift after all.” Squaring his shoulders, Duncan drew himself up to his full height, “Fallon King, are you doing anything tomorrow at seven?”

Fallon wrinkled her nose. Seven? That was a little early. Granted the sunsets at four pm now. And the Events department would be on their way out at five. Still, Fallon hadn’t left the office before ten pm since before she took over Mona’s job for her. It made her itchy to even consider it but Duncan had such a hopeful look on his face. And she had promised him a do-over date after the fiasco at the gala.

“Well, I’m thinking I’m going to be with you, correct?”

“Correct!” Duncan made his voice sound like Tony the Tiger, making Fallon giggle.

“Alright then yes, I do have something I’m doing tomorrow at seven. What should I wear?”

Duncan wouldn’t give away anything about their date. Fallon found it cute that he wanted to make their evening so special for her, but a part of her couldn’t help but be annoyed. It was only a small part of her, just a little voice in the back of her head. But that voice was irritated for sure. How could she adequately plan her outfit if he gave her so little to go on? You would think someone who knew her as well as Duncan would know that she struggled with feeling out of control. 

Still, despite that voice, Fallon decided she was going to be excited about her date. It would be her first in ...too long. 

Duncan eventually but not before leaning in to kiss her again. Fallon kept still, she didn’t want to hurt him by pulling away again. Still, what she said earlier must have affected him because instead of going for her lips he kissed her forehead.

“Am I still driving you home after work?” he asked when he reached the door.

Fallon shook her head, “I’m going to stay late to make sure everything from the gala is wrapped up. And I still need to go over my plans for the Drive. My ankles feel much better so I thought I’d walk.”

Duncan gave her a look, “I worry about you walking the city late. Promise to call me if you need a ride.”

Fallon loved his protective side but she made a show of rolling her eyes, “Okay _dad_. Now go before you’re late for your meeting.”

After Duncan left Fallon worked for some time on her own. There wasn’t much work left for this year so Fallon focused her attention on what they’d do in the future. Erik would likely hire Quincy or maybe Mariah to take over the department. Fallon would then only have to worry about her own events, a prospect so exciting to her she hummed as she formed a planning binder for 2020. She filled it with ideas for events not just to bring in new customers but to strengthen the sense of community within their company.

Fallon had been working and humming away for at least an hour when her stomach made itself known. She set down her glue stick, intent on picking up her phone and ordering something to be delivered. A thought occurred to her to offer food to someone else in the office, but a glance through her walls saw the office nearly empty. Everyone must have gone to lunch already.

Except for Jordan of course. Fallon didn’t know what to think of the new receptionist. She wasn’t much older than Fallon had been when she started, and she seemed to be a sweet girl overall. Still, Fallon thought she could learn a lot about balancing work life with her real life.

Rich coming from the woman who literally didn’t notice one friend had a crush on her and another wasn’t really a friend at all because of her work ethic. But Fallon always believed in the adage, “Do as I say, not as I do.”

Gingerly walking out of her office, Fallon called to Jordan, “You should go to lunch. There’s not much to do around here.”

Jordan jumped at the sound of Fallon’s voice. She’d had her head buried in her laptop screen and probably hadn’t heard her come in.

“Sorry, Miss King. I know you’re busy running the department so I wanted to get this out of your way.” she gestured at the computer.

Confused, Fallon approached. When she could finally see the screen, Fallon realized that she was going through the photos from the night of the gala. Surprisingly Fallon had forgotten all about them. So far it seemed like Jordan had been marking the good from the bad for Fallon to go over later. Her choices weren’t half bad, Fallon was impressed.

Jordan fidgetted as Fallon studied her work. Nervously she added, “I’m sorry if I overstepped I just-”

“No this is good. I’d forgotten about these thank you.” Fallon smiled at her kindly, “Next time ask okay? There are a lot of things I’m expected to do and it wouldn’t be good for you to do my work for me.”

Jordan looked crestfallen at Fallon’s comments. It reminded her so much of herself Fallon felt a tugging in her heart. Touching the other woman’s shoulder, Fallon waited until she had her attention to say, “I like your choices on these so far. Cut it down to the top one hundred and then we’ll go through them together.”

Jordan lit up like a Christmas tree at her words, “Thank you, Miss King. Right on it.”

She turned back to her desk, but Fallon stopped her, “Ah-ah,” she said.

Jordan looked up at her confused, fingers poised over the computer as if Fallon had frozen her in place.

“It’s time for you to go to lunch. I appreciate the hard work but the work doesn’t matter if you kill yourself for it.”

“But that’s what you do,” Jordan retorted softly. The girl really was confused. All she wanted was to do a good job and here was Fallon telling her to work less.

“Yes well, I don’t take care of myself. That’s why when we first met I was limping around on crutches.” Fallon moved her grip on Jordan's shoulder to her arm. With the barest amount of pressure, she coaxed the girl to her feet.

“I’m trying to save the next generation from making my mistakes. So go! Go have lunch and enjoy yourself. Once you’re back and on the clock, you can work as hard as you like.” Fallon pushed the girl as she spoke, closer and closer to the doors leading out of the Events department.

Jordan nearly stumbled in her attempt to grab her purse. She kept looking back at Fallon, poised to say something along the lines of, “I don't mind. I can stay and work with you.” She didn’t get the words out. By the time she was able to get a word in Fallon already had her in the hallway of the building, holding her purse and looking like a child who’d lost their mom.

“But Miss King,-”

“Bye, Jordan.” Fallon insisted as she pulled the doors closed, “See you in thirty.” 

With that Fallon turned and walked back to her office. She’d order something easy to eat with one hand as she went through her binders. She needed new ideas for next year. Something that would convince everyone in doubt about her abilities and why she got promoted that Fallon belonged to be there.

When she returned to her desk, Fallon saw that her phone’s notification light was blinking. Who would be texting her in the middle of a workday? She picked the phone up and unlocked it. When she pulled down the notification bar, the message there sent a spoke of electricity through her body.

**UNKNOWN SENDER: how was the pumpkin pie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“No no, I didn’t get you. I got someone down in the mailroom which,” he pointed at Fallon, “Did you know we had a mailroom?”_
> 
> _Fallon giggled, “Yes. And we have an infirmary as well.” Duncan looked as if this was news to him. Fallon shook his head, “Didn’t you pay attention on your tour?”_
> 
> _Duncan cocked his head to the side, “What tour?”_
> 
> Confused, Fallon’s smiled faltered. What did he mean what tour? “The tour!” She insisted. Duncan just shrugged his confused expression no doubt matching hers.
> 
> “When you first start here you’re given a tour by….” Fallon trailed off. Why had Erik given her a tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day ~~until Christmas on the 25~~. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Fallon ignored the text for the rest of the day. She reminded herself that she didn’t answer unknown numbers. She told herself that even if she knew exactly who’d sent that text, she hadn’t given him her number so he had no right to use it. And when another text caused her phone to ping, she put her phone on DND and went on with her day.

Fallon wasn’t going to play Erik’s game today.

Duncan popped his head into her office before he left to once again ask if she wanted a ride home. Kind of annoyed with his hovering, Fallon shooed him off. He left, blowing her a kiss on his way. The move was so odd, so not-Duncan, that Fallon paused for a few minutes to think about it. Had he always been this awkward and she’d never noticed it? Granted she’d never thought about or seen him in a romantic context. But come on, he was a grown man!

Fallon let that train of thought go off the rails and focused on her work. She had a proposal in the works for an event packed 2020. It was a project she’d daydreamed about while planning Mona’s events and now Fallon was in a position to pitch it. It would require a lot of coordination with the local schools, possibly renting a second location for at least a year and a lot of moving parts. But Fallon was in her element and her binder was coming together beautifully.

She came up for air when her stomach would wait no longer. It was yet another one of those nights where the building was empty of everyone but Fallon and the night cleaning crew. _And Erik_ , she thought belatedly. He seemed to work as late as she did though Fallon had never asked him about it.

All of a sudden leaving her office seemed like a bad idea.

It’s not like Fallon was avoiding Erik ...exactly. Well, she wasn’t not avoiding him either. Fallon just made sure they didn’t cross paths. For the last few weeks. Fallon felt like her life had suddenly become filled with Erik Stevens and meeting his family was the straw that broke the candles back. For years Fallon had been able to go on about her business in the company without any sight of the Wakandan Prince. 

A prince! As if being her boss wasn’t bad enough. 

No, it was best if Fallon and Erik went about their lives the way it’d been before Nicole’s craziness and Mona’s luck running out.

Fallon’s stomach grumbled in protest. Well, in the past Fallon had never avoided going somewhere if she thought Erik would be lurking about. And she did want life to go back to normal. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if she ran to the cafeteria to raid the vending machines for something unhealthy but delicious.

A pang of hunger broke Fallon’s grasp on her pride. She was starving and Erik be damned, she was going to eat.

Fallon tiptoed out the Events department. Instead of taking the usual grand staircase down to the first-floor cafeteria, Fallon took the service stairs. They were cold and ominous fluorescent lighting lit her winding path to the first floor. Fallon felt creeped out the whole way down, too many scary movies with bad endings in a staircase like this. As soon as she reached the door leading to the lobby, Fallon burst through the doors in relief.

This late most of the lights in the building were off. She didn’t have to but Fallon tip-toed to the cafeteria. Erik seemed to have eyes everywhere. If he was still in the building it would be nothing for him to tap into any camera in the building and be creepy. As she crept into the quiet, dark cafeteria Fallon wondered when else Erik had used his position to tap into the cameras for his own amusement.

The vending machines filled the room with light like a fluorescent promise. Fallon forgot all about tip-toeing in favor of sprinting past chairs and tables. The vending machines at the Center had always awed Fallon. She’d never heard of half the brands that weren’t the usual variety of Hot Cheetos and Doritos. But everything in the thing was delicious. For vending machine food. Fallon would prefer a home-cooked meal any day but she hadn’t had the energy to save her leftovers for lunch. Plus when she was on crutches cooking was impossible in her tiny galley kitchen.

Fallon scanned the contents of the drink machine as if she were going to select anything but her usual ginger ale. Selecting her drink was easy, selecting her “dinner” for the night was much harder. She didn’t want to eat junk food, Christmas was already murder on her waistline. Most of Fallon’s clothes were handmade and probably a little too tailored. If she kept up at the rate she was going she’d need to let out a few inches on her skirts.

But the healthy foods just didn’t interest Fallon. If she wanted an apple she’d eat one and she did not want an apple. As she studied the contents of the vending machines, weighing the pros and cons of a microwave burrito she _knows_ she could make better from scratch, or a salad that’s probably been in there all day.

The feeling of something or someone looming behind her made Fallon jump reflexively. She stumbled backward into something hard which made her jump again and her foot came down on something that was _not_ the ground. That just made her shriek in surprise. It was dark and this late there shouldn’t be anyone around but her. Common sense would point to the one other person she’d seen working this late, but common sense went on vacation. Fear was running the show now.

“Fuck, Fallon!” Erik gripped her hips to steady her, and move her off his foot.

Fallon swatted at his hands as he picked her up and moved her like she weighed nothing, “Who are you sneaking up on!”

Erik set her down and lifted his foot, “You got lead in your boots?”

Fallon was still going off, fueled by fear and a little anger that he’d managed to scare her so easily. She slapped at his arms and yelled at him for being a creeper who should wear a bell and stop using cameras to spy on people. Fallon was breathless by the time Erik gripped her by her wrists to get her to stop smacking him.

In his gasp Fallon sagged, drained. Erik didn’t let her go, studying her face to make sure she wasn’t trying to trick him into letting her go.

“You good?” 

Fallon nodded. He let her wrists go slowly. His hands hovered around her now freed wrists, ready to snatch them up again if she started smacking him. With her hands freed, Fallon placed them both over her racing heart. Erik backed away as she caught her breath, and the rustling of a plastic bag followed.

“I’m sorry I snapped I just don’t like being scared,” Fallon spoke softly after she caught her breath. She pointed her finger at Erik, “But you can’t just sneak up on women in the middle of the night! You know how many Lifetime movies start this way?”

Erik paused, he’d been rifling through a plastic bag on one of the cafeteria tables. Fallon was sure she hadn’t seen it when she came in, so he’d likely brought it himself.

“I’m sorry alright,” Erik said sincerely, though there was humor in his voice, “But c’mon you had to know I wasn’t about to ‘Lifetime movie’ you.”

Fallon cocked her eyebrow, “Look at you. Plus you have no sense of boundaries. You’re constantly picking me up.”

“Uh, what about that time _you_ asked _me_ to pick yo’ little ass up” Erik finally stopped digging through the bag and pulled out two footlong sandwiches.

Fallon scoffed loudly, “You made me! After imposing on my gym session with your…” she waved a hand at his physique, impressive even in the scant lighting provided by the vending machines.

Erik laughed, “I ‘imposed’? Well sorry, m’lady for _imposing_ upon your gym session,” he transformed his usual California accent for an exaggerated snooty accent. 

Fallon giggled against her best judgment. Erik continued digging through that plastic bag, pulling out napkins and sauce packets. He seemed to be setting up for dinner. A dinner of two footlong sandwiches. Fallon squinted. Common sense told her that the second sandwich was for her, but a part of her could see Erik eating two sandwiches. The man was built like a slighter shorter Terry Cruise, she couldn’t imagine the caloric intake needed to maintain that much muscle mass.

Her thoughts were proven true when Erik pulled out a third sandwich. But that also meant that that second sandwich was very likely for her. And the gesture confused her.

She was no longer in denial about the possibility that he, like Duncan, had feelings for her. Fallon had quickly realized she was catnip for men, apparently. And not even men she’d have thought to look twice at. Because yes, Duncan and Erik were ridiculously handsome in different ways and successful in their careers in different ways. Fallon, however, had never seen them as men, capable of being attracted to her. For years Duncan had just been her best friend, there when she needed him and even sometimes when she kind of didn’t. Erik was just the player who couldn’t keep it in his pants to follow California law.

Yes, she was never letting him live that down.

Still, the thought that messy text earlier in the day and this, bringing her a sandwich was all because Erik liked her just didn’t compute. The idea that he’d liked her at least since that first tour was baffling. He hadn’t wanted for female company, Fallon knew that for a fact. So why her? Why was Nicole just a woman he hopped into bed with but Fallon was a woman he sat with at the hospital for hours and brought late-night sandwiches to?

What made her different from every other woman who'd caught his eye?

Erik caught Fallon studying him and smirked, “You like whatchu see?”

Fallon rolled her eyes because that’s what she did when he said corny shit like that. Erik obviously expected her reaction because he laughed. When he finished emptying the contents of the bag he waved her forward. Fallon approached cautiously. She was hungrier than she was suspicious of his motives. After she ate this free sandwich she’d interrogate him.

Eating the sandwich first was imperative in case he said something so ignorant she had to storm off. Fallon’s pride would never allow her to come back for the sandwich if she forgot it during her storm out. So, aware of Erik’s eyes as she unwrapped the white deli paper on the sandwich, Fallon took a fierce bite out of her sandwich.

Then Fallon moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She chewed through an orgasmic flavor experience, sighing with pleasure through her nose.

Erik coughed, and she could hear him shift uncomfortably in his chair. Fallon was blind to Erik at that moment. The only two people in the world were her sandwich and her. Erik could have been a man from a Lifetime movie and all he would have needed to do was throw her over his shoulder and cart her away. Fallon was that focused on her sandwich.

After making her way through half the sandwich in record time, Fallon came up for air to see Erik studying her with a hungry look in his eyes. His sandwich only had the imprint of teeth where he’d lifted it to his mouth. Fallon studied it curiously as she chewed.

“Do you uh-” Erik cleared his suddenly hoarse throat. Fallon took another bite of her sandwich as she waited him out.

Erik shook his head like he was trying to clear it of water. When his eyes refocused on Fallon, he nodded towards her sandwich, “Good?” he coughed.

Fallon frowned, “Well yeah. But where did you get it? It tastes just like this caterer I used to work with.” 

The Leftover Sandwich was only made by this woman named Jess who used to live in the hills but moved to Santa Monica with her girlfriend a year ago. Fallon had used her catering company for every Company barbecue and the day camps they ran during the summer. The sandwich itself was seasonal, but Jess always kept a limited amount of ingredients on hand because Fallon used to babysit her twins.

“You know Jess?”

Erik shrugged, “I don’t know her I just…” he took a bite of his sandwich. Fallon watched unimpressed as he slowly chewed before taking another bite. His cheeks distended and it looked like he struggled to work his jaw around the mess in his mouth.

When he went to take another bite, Fallon moved faster. She dragged the plastic bag he was using as a plate across the table, closer to her. He frowned, making himself look ridiculous with those chipmunk cheeks of his.

“Finish what’s in your mouth and then talk,” Fallon spoke sternly, the way you’d speak to a child.

Erik rolled his eyes but worked through the mound in his mouth. When he swallowed she stared at him expectantly.

“Fuck I don’t know. I just saw you use them before and you seemed to really like them on your Instagram-”

“You follow my Instagram?” Fallon interrupted.

Erik’s face turned to stone. Fallon suddenly got the feeling that he hadn’t meant to reveal that tidbit of information. But really how could having her Instagram be any creepier than using company cameras to spy on her and going to fucking Santa Monica for her favorite seasonal sandwich? 

“Erik, can I ask you a question?” Fallon spoke softly. Erik looked caught and she worried he might try to bolt. She couldn’t imagine Erik running away from anything. The man seemed to seek out challenges. But with her ankle the way it was he’d definitely get away, she couldn't risk it.

Still, it felt important to Fallon that they have this conversation. She’d been so blind for so long, all she wanted was to understand what was going on. Then at least she’d know where to go from there and where she stood. Plus, Fallon was tired of being the only one not knowing what was going on in the subtext around her. It was tiring. Like being a child in a room full of adults spelling shit so you didn’t know what was going on.

“You just did,” Erik said. Fallon glowed at him until he smiled and nodded, “Alright, alright I knew what you meant. Go ahead.”

Fallon paused. How should she phrase her question? Or better yet, what should she ask first? There was so much she didn’t understand about Erik. In the dark, alone like this, she felt like she could ask him to be a little vulnerable with her and he would. Erik didn’t seem the type prone to introspection the way Fallon was. But he did seem like he knew himself and his wants and motivations.

Fallon decided to ask, “Do you use your cameras to spy on me a lot? Or anyone in the building?”

Erik looked stuck, then confused, “Is that what you wanted to ask?”

Fallon huffed, “No! But it just occurred to me that more than once you have seemed to know exactly where I was and what I was doing -or who I was with,” this she said under her breath, too fast for him to catch, “I just want to know if I should expect Big Brother to spy on me.”

Erik’s brow furrowed, “I don’t use cameras to spy on you Fallon.” he looked surprised she thought he did.

Some of the fire in her died, “You don’t?” Erik shook his head, “Then what was that video of me cleaning Mona up before the department head meeting?”

Erik waved a hand, “Oh that. I had those installed because I thought Mona was embezzling from the events fund. Instead, I found out she was a fucking drunk who had her assistant doing all her work for her.”

Fallon frowned, well that made sense. Fallon would have suspected Mona of dipping into the fund as well if she weren’t entirely convinced that woman had checked out mentally at least ten years ago.

“Okay ...then what was with that tour you gave me way back when I first started?” Fallon looked down at the table then, a little embarrassed as she said, “I’m sure it was obvious back then but were you trying to like...seduce me or something?”

She couldn’t meet Erik’s gaze head-on, so whatever facial expressions he was making in the silence following Fallon’s words she was blind to. It would be awful if she found out she’d concocted his feelings for her all because Nicole said he had them. This was real life, women just didn’t go around with two men pursuing her at once. Especially not if one of those men was a prince.

“Fallon,” Erik said her name lowly, an uncharacteristic seriousness in his tone. She wanted to look at his face so bad but her pride wouldn’t let Fallon lift her head.

“Hey,” Erik’s hand came up under her chin. Gently he lifted her gaze to meet his. The heat in his eyes had been replaced by warmth, “What are you tryin’ to ask me?”

Fallon sighed through her nose, “I’m sure you know,” she mumbled.

Erik smirked, “Humor me then. I think we’ve proved that when if we don’t say the words out loud one of us won’t get it.”

Well, that was true. Fine, she would say it. Fallon would say it, ask it. She’d get the words out and they’d be out there in the open. She wouldn’t be able to ignore them and say she’d never seen them. Never again would Fallon be comforted by her blanket of ignorance and denial.

“Fallon,” Erik’s grip on her chin tightened just slightly. His eyes bore into hers, determined and brave. Fallon could say she was one of those things, and it certainly wasn’t bravery that had her stomach all tied in knots.

“You wanted to ask me…” Erik began. How kind of him to lead her into the question, Fallon thought to herself in a panic, How kind, how-

“Oh fuck it,” Erik surged forward, using his grip on Fallon’s chin to tilt her head just so. Leaving her perfectly positioned for him to slot his mouth over hers and take.

Erik’s lips stole kisses from Fallon, leaving her breathless and her whole body trembling. She was too short to make up the distance between them, especially with the table in the way. Erik had no such problem. He stood and used the extra height to send a wave of goosebumps across Fallon’s whole body. His tongue sought entry to her mouth, brushing against her bottom lip in a slick caress. Then his teeth followed, nibbling at her lip and shocking a gasp of pleasure from her.

That gasp was all Erik needed to deepen the kiss. His tongue didn’t plunge into her mouth so much as sensually dominate. Fallon could only hold on to Erik’s biceps, their strength weakening her knees as much as his kisses.

This, Fallon decided, was so much better than talking about feelings.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _Eating the sandwich first was imperative in case he said something so ignorant she had to storm off. Fallon’s pride would never allow her to come back for the sandwich if she forgot it during her storm out. So, aware of Erik’s eyes as she unwrapped the white deli paper on the sandwich, Fallon took a fierce bite out of her sandwich._
> 
> _Then Fallon moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She chewed through an orgasmic flavor experience, sighing with pleasure through her nose._
> 
> _Erik coughed, and she could hear him shift uncomfortably in his chair. Fallon was blind to Erik at that moment. The only two people in the world were her sandwich and her. Erik could have been a man from a Lifetime movie and all he would have needed to do was throw her over his shoulder and cart her away. Fallon was that focused on her sandwich._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day ~~until Christmas on the 25~~. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Fallon is having one of those days where nothing is going right. She’d spent all night tossing and turning in bed thinking about Erik and how his lips felt and how strong yet gentle his hands were while he cupped her face. It was enough to drive a woman mad with lust and nothing could soothe her. She’d made herself a cup of hot chocolate and that had calmed her enough to let Fallon doze for five minutes.

She bolted upright at three am when she realizing her date with Duncan was that night. She’d had maybe five minutes of sleep but she still hopped out of bed to go through her wardrobe and piece together an outfit. Was it something she could have done after at least two hours of sleep? Yes. But Fallon wasn't sleeping anyway, haunted by the heat of Erik’s calloused hands on her soft skin. 

How did a prince’s hands get so calloused anyway?

Fallon set out a cute outfit for her date with Duncan and once again tried to get at least an hour’s worth of sleep. Fallon managed two hours. She woke up sluggish and her ankle ached from resting at an odd angle while she slept. Fallon debated wearing her date outfit for work. Duncan had said to be ready by seven, and she hasn’t left work before seven since her first year. But she didn’t know what he had planned. If she wore her date outfit to work and he revealed what the plans for the date were, she’d have time to go home and change. Or pick up whatever she needed to make the date as painless as possible.

Fallon decided to go with the date outfit. As it was she hadn’t set out any other options for herself. After a quick breakfast of bacon, french toast, and eggs; Fallon dressed and started doing her hair. Her hair was due to be touched up again, it was all puffy instead of sleek. Still, Fallon worked with what she had, twisting her half-natural strands into a beautiful braid crown wrapping from ear to ear. She finished the look with a bit of makeup to hide the evidence of her sleepless night.

In the end, Fallon looked better than she felt. Which, what else could anyone hope for this deep into December?

By the time Fallon prepared to leave her mind reminded her of what awaited at the office. Duncan and the strange awkwardness that had settled between them like a bad smell. Erik and his devilish lips that should come with a warning label or something. They’d both be there and because Fallon was a creature of habit she’d inevitably run into them at some point in the day. Never before had going to work seemed more stressful and it had nothing to do with the work she was paid to do.

How could she look at Duncan after Erik’s kiss? Fallon’s feelings were all knotted and usually, she loved a rope puzzle but she couldn’t even see where the problem began and ended. Kiss Erik didn’t change the fact that she had a date with Duncan. Having a date with Duncan didn’t change the fact that Erik had kissed her. It just made a mess in Fallon’s head and made it impossible to be in the same room as both of them.

Still, Fallon’s Drive was the day after tomorrow. There were still things that needed to be double-checked before she triple checked them on the day. She had to assign jobs to the volunteers because she knows if she left them to their own devices and hoped common sense won out nothing would get done. 

_In fact_ , Fallon thought, _I could spend the whole day at the venue and have Duncan pick me up from there._

The original plan was to have Jordan go to the site and confirm the deliveries of toys and decorations to be up the next day. But Fallon could go early and kill time before her date with Duncan. It would keep her out of Erik’s circle of influence and keep Duncan away from Erik and his prying eyes.

That decided, Fallon called a lyft to the venue she’d chosen for the Toy and Coat Drive. It was a storefront that still had the West Coast New York look a lot of the buildings in LA had going on. Nestled between the jewelry district and the toy district, Fallon could see the building the Center held it’s offices in from the front door.

When Fallon pulled up to the storefront, the glass had been covered with festive paper to block the public's view of the arrangements going on inside. Signs above the door and in the windows advertise the free toy drive. Fallon took a moment to take in the sight of her, admittedly nondescript, venue. She understood that not everyone enjoyed Christmas or charity or even children as much as she did. But this storefront was the culmination of a lot of dreams at once. 

Fallon may have never seen herself as an event planner or even the kind of person who organized charity events. But this was who she’d become, the woman Fallon had worked hard to be.

Fallon used the alley entrance to enter the building. She had to dodge a large truck and the workers moving quickly to transfer boxes and wrapped shapes out of the truck and into the building. She paused to find the manager and talk to him before going inside. Fallon hadn’t hired the movers herself despite working with the company before. She didn’t like working with strangers though so she quickly introduced herself to as many workers as she told them that if they wanted to bring their families to the event they were welcome to.

After that, all that was left was to go inside.

* * *

Fallon had chosen this particular venue because of the proximity to public transportation and the high ceilings. Original, restored crown molding and mahogany banisters filled the room. The deep brown original floors had this unique herringbone pattern that had drawn Fallon’s eye immediately. Over the course of the month, she’s had inspectors and painters and contractors come through to touch the place up before she covered it in enough Christmas joy to make an elf shield their eyes.

Fallon understood that with the venue being days away there wouldn’t be decorations up yet, but she’d expected the tree she ordered to have made it into the main room they were using for the present opening. Instead, Fallon found Jordan nervously biting her nails and watching as movers flitted in an out carrying furniture and boxes into the curiously treeless room.

Fallon’s stomach went tight with worry, “Jordan,” she called to the woman standing stock-still in the middle of the room.

Everything else looked good which made the lack of tree so much more glaring. Fallon had done her best not to change anything structural to their room, yet the little changes she’d made had the room looking like something out of a family movie. The only comparison she could think of was that house from Home Alone. Wood paneling, plushy chairs, and couches covered in tarps. A banister just begged to be wrapped in a garland.

None of this Fallon could appreciate though. All of that could have been covered up with fun wallpaper and strategic lighting, you couldn’t fake a tree the size of a small bus.

Jordan had seized up at the sound of Fallon’s voice. When she finally made it to the center of the room, Jordan grimaced around a smile, “Good morning, Miss King.”

“Jordan,” Fallon said slowly, “Where’s my tree?”

Jordan looked as if she might cry and didn’t say anything for a long time. After a minute of fidgeting the younger woman began with a deep breath. Fallon listened to the other woman’s explanation and grew increasingly angry. She hid it behind a smile that she’d hoped would calm Jordan down. It just scared the girl even more.

To make a long story short, the guy had come to deliver the tree but he’d gone to the storefront instead of the service entrance in the alleyway. Jordan hadn’t been there yet, like most Californian’s she hadn’t expected to see that tree until minutes before the time frame they’d given when Fallon had ordered it. Still, the guy showed up, looked at the storefront and assumed whoever ordered had made a mistake and then driven away instead of just checking.

Still smiling dangerously Fallon spoke softly, “Call the tree lot for me?”

Jordan scrambled to dig her phone out of her purse. Fallon worked on breathing, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t become enraged at the sight of her missing tree. This was fine, it was fine. This was why she planned things in advance. This was what you could expect days before a party. Jordan would call and then Fallon would speak to someone and this whole matter will just be a distant nightmare to follow every party Fallon subsequently has.

In other words, she’ll get her tree and life will go on.

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t have any more in that size? What happened to the tree you didn’t deliver.” Fallon listened impatiently to the woman on the other side. 

She’d gone through three different levels of management and had finally reached the owner of the lot she’d ordered from. Jordan had bitten her nails to the skin and was now chewing a pencil to manage stress. Fallon needed to teach her how to channel her stress into anger, or knitting.

After asking to speak to the company they got to cut the trees in the first place, Fallon admitted defeat. She was fucked, a week before Christmas, looking for a tree tall enough to fit the high ceilings of her venue. She couldn’t just drive down to Home Depot and pick up any old tree. Unless she planned on getting a forest to make up for the gaping air above the stubby, normal-sized trees.

Fallon hung up and dead silence filled the room. Jordan stared at her with worry in her eyes. Fallon seethed. She wasn't mad at Jordan or the woman from the tree company or even that idiot delivery driver who couldn't follow explicit instructions. Ultimately she was tired and mad that out of all the events this could have happened to, it happened to hers. 

Fallon took a deep breath aware of the eyes of Jordan and the workers who'd drifted into the room because they needed a signature but stayed for Fallon's heated phone call about Christmas trees. Fallon had seen planners take their anger out on the workers around them and she'd never wanted to be that boss.

So Fallon took a deep breath, then another. She tried to exhale the negativity but it felt like she released the last of her strength. Tears burned her closed eyes. A lump formed in her throat with every exhale A panic attack would be just the thing to make the day go from shitty to downright unsure. It just wasn't fair!

"Jordan I need you to sign for the delivery and tip these gentlemen for their work. There's cash set aside for them in the binder." Fallon kept her voice devoid of any anger and she didn't yell. At that moment her voice was about the only thing she could control. 

Her emotions were all over the place and tears threatened to fall at any minute.

With her eyes closed, she couldn't anyone step into action but Jordan soft voice filled the silence. In seconds Fallon was alone. Finally free to give in to the overwhelming urge to cry, Fallon dropped her head in her hands and allowed herself five minutes to fall apart. Only five minutes, any more and she'd never stop.

Fallon's phone rang just as she'd decided she could stop crying. With a wet face and a voice wrecked from sobbing Fallon answered the call without looking.

"Hello," she tried to add a bit of cheer to her voice. It didn't quite work but the attempt was a good step forward. And it was better than sobbing directly into the receiver.

"Are you gonna start avoiding me know?" Erik's cocky voice.

Fallon turned away from the phone to sniff then she said, “Now is not the time Erik.”

Despite her best efforts, her voice didn’t sound any less like she’d been crying. Fallon hoped that Erik went against his nature and acted like any other oblivious male.

“The fuck is that noise?” Erik barked, immediately shattering what little hope Fallon had left for the day.

“Nothing,” she said unconvincingly while wiping her wet cheeks.

Erik made a noise of disbelief on the other end, “Uh-huh.”

Fallon scoffed, “Nothing is wrong. I’m fine. And even if I wasn’t fine you couldn’t do anything to fix the situation anyway.”

“So there’s a situation that needs fixing?” 

Fallon pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the beginnings of a headache but Fallon couldn’t tell if it was because of Erik or the brief crying jag she’d just finished. Hell, it could even be because she’s running on barely two hours of sleep. Either way, she was exasperated and exhausted both emotionally and physically. Fallon just didn’t have it in her to go around in a circle with Erik.

“Look, I bought this tree for the Drive but the delivery guy made a mistake so now I’m out a tree. The only place that I know of that sells trees as big as the one I bought is currently out of them. So,” Fallon took a breath, “Unless you can find me tree the size of a small bus you can’t help me.”

Erik was silent on the other line for barely a second, “I could drive you to a tree lot Fallon.”

His words made Fallon pause, her annoyance is replaced by with the beginnings of hope and a new idea. Even if he had a truck Erik’s car wouldn’t have been able to accommodate the kind of tree she’d need. So she’d need a tree lot that not only had the size she needed but also delivered. 

Quickly, Fallon put her phone on mute and started tapping away at her phone. In the time it took Erik to say a confused ‘Hello’, Fallon the name of another lot that specialized in the tree she’d need. She hoped that the lot would be local, but Fallon was learning that her hoping for something was the surest way to make sure it doesn't happen. The lot was basically in the boondocks. That meant at least three hours trapped in a car with Erik.

And Erik’s devilish, intoxicated pillow lips.

Taking a shuddering breath Fallon took off of mute. She put the phone to her ear and prepared herself for what she was about to ask. Fallon reminded herself that this wasn’t because of the kiss and even if it was it shouldn’t be because she still had her date with Duncan that night. This was about the tree and the fact that Erik had offered to give her a ride. Even with her new salary, Fallon couldn’t afford a lyft to and from the middle of Nowhere, California.

“Are you sure you want to give me a ride? The lot I need to go to is in the boonies.” Fallon wondered what Erik might say. He’d offered, but he probably hadn’t anticipated that the lot would be so far out. If he rejected her Fallon would accept it and find another way upstate.

She would accept his rejection but Fallon doesn't think she’d ever stop thinking about it. In the very little time, they’ve come to know each other, Fallon knew Erik was as blunt with his words as a knife. He wasn’t passive-aggressive to the point of just passive like Fallon. Erik felt what he felt and he put those feelings into the heat of his eyes, in his voice. He’d been kind (in his own way) to Fallon for the better part of two weeks, but she’d understand if this was her asking too much.

Erik smacked his lips and amusement lit his voice, “That ain’t nothin’. Send me your location and I’ll pick you up.

* * *

Erik isn’t wearing a suit when he picks Fallon up for their mini road trip. She notices as soon as she gets in the car and she can’t stop noticing fifteen minutes into the ride. He’s wearing a black hoodie, his locs flop freely across his forehead. His lower half isn’t as visible as his hoodie, but sweatpants are unmistakable. Fallon’s brain stumbles on that factoid like a crack in the sidewalk. Erik Stevens was wearing sweatpants.

Fallon had always appreciated the sight of Erik in a suit. The man had a physique superhero a would kill for, and Fallon had always had a weakness for good tailoring. But the sight of Erik as relaxed as she'd ever seen him did things to Fallon, brought out feelings she didn't feel ready to acknowledge.

"Thanks for this," Fallon says, speaking for the first time since getting in the car. 

Erik doesn't glance away from the road, "No problem. I ain't have shit to do today."

Fallon's brow furrowed, "Is that why you called me?"

She hadn't questioned it at the time, too distraught over her missing tree, but it was weird he'd called her. That pumpkin pie text and the message following it containing only a question mark had been the first time Erik attempted to contact her. The phone call during her mini break down the second.

Erik shifted his grip on the steering wheel, “Uh..” he cleared his throat, “Nah. My Aunty just wanted to ask you about the dress code for the Drive.”

Fallon frowned through all his stuttering. This was the most flustered she’d seen him. Fallon studied him, was this because of their kiss?

“Festive Casual, as usual,” Fallon answered slowly, studying Erik more than she was processing his words. The Queen might as well have been the mailman, Fallon’s mind was working overtime to figure out Erik.

The corner of Erik’s mouth turned up in a half-smile. “Festive casual, she said.”

“That applies to you too Erik. I want to see you in your best ugly Christmas sweater.” Fallon forgot her examination, her carefully thought out dress code was more important than decyphering Erik Stevens.

“What the hell is that?? Who will know what that means?” Erik laughed.

Fallon huffed, “It’s the perfect mix of holiday wear and casual clothes. Moms won’t have to worry about their kids ruining their good clothes while out and the kids can be comfortable enough to relax and do kid stuff like run around and make messes.”

“So basically jeans and a sweater.”

Fallon pinched her lips together to stop herself from yelling at him. It was too early in their “mini-road trip” for her to bite his head off.

* * *

The GPS leads them up and into the mountains. They get stuck in traffic near Six Flags which puts Fallon in a sour mood. Erik pulls off to the nearest gas station and buys snacks and drinks. This occupies Fallon and her sour mood goes away over Doritos and Strawberry Kiwi Arizona. Fallon finds a bag of peach rings while clearing out a bag to use for trash. She and Erik get into a brief but heated argument over who gets dibs. In the end, Fallon, the more civilized one, agrees to split them equally.

As she opens the bag Fallon makes sure to palm one peach ring. Erik’s focused on merging, so he either doesn’t see the move or he did and doesn’t care. It could go either way with Erik. Some times the man just liked to bicker. Fallon suspected it was the only way he knew how to show affection. For a minute she felt guilty for arguing so hard against sharing and then palming a peach ring anyway.

Then Erik asked her to feed him the little sugar-coated candies, and Fallon wanted to shove them all in her mouth just to spite him. He must sense the impending threat because he snatches the bag out of Fallon’s lap and pours three into his mouth before she can snatch the bag back. His eyes never left the road. And Fallon couldn’t do anything but laugh. 

It was well past lunch by the time they pulled up to the tree lot. Clouds filled the sky and made the early afternoon darker than Fallon suspected it was. Either way, Fallon needed to use the dying light to her advantage while scoping out her trees. 

There’s a diner across the way so Erik offers to buy lunch. Fallon suspected he was just trying to get out of shopping, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t need him around to pick out the perfect tree and she still had enough of the planning budget left over to afford one last extravagant purchase. Fallon hadn’t planned on consulting Erik’s opinion in the first place.

He ran off and Fallon took her time walking up and down the lot. Fallon lost all sense of time as she drifted down a forest of pine trees. There were as many wide and squat trees as there were wide and tall trees. Fallon didn’t want something with so much foliage the decorations were lost. But she also didn’t want some puny little thing that’s bend under the weight of a popcorn garland.

It took Fallon thirty minutes but eventually, she locked in on the tree she wanted. It was fuller than the original one she ordered, but fresher as well. It would make the whole room smell of pine and that had always been one of Fallon’s favorite things about Christmas. The scents of pine, peppermint, and ham. Always ham.

Erik returned as Fallon paid, devouring a burrito. He held out a styrofoam container without a word. Once she’d taken it off his hands he’d stalked off to the car. Fallon frowned down at the container. She’d been too engrossed in her tree search to tell him what she wanted. Erik figured out her favorite sandwich. Who knew what lay beneath the innocuous styrofoam lid.

Fallon hesitantly lifted the lid, then she breathed a sigh of relief. A burger. Anyone could eat a burger. Plus for her, Fallon fucking loved a good burger. But Erik didn’t have to know that to give it to her.

“Fallon! Let's go! It looks like rain.” Erik called from his car. The wind picked up suddenly as if brought by his words. Fallon slammed the lid down on her burger and jogged to the car.

* * *

“Erik slow down!”

“If I slow down anymore I’ll get a ticket.” Erik hissed. Then he sighed, “I know you’re scared-”

“I’m not scared!” Fallon snapped. She licked her lips, though her mouth was so dry it did little to help it, “I’m having a perfectly rational reaction to you pushing seventy in the rain, at night!”

Erik winced at her volume and shook his head, “Fallon, calm down. I’m at fifty, I’m being careful.”

Night had seemed so far away as they’d pulled into the tree lot. Now it settled around them like a suffocating, weighted blanket. The rain didn’t help matters at all. Fallon hadn’t been able to relax since Erik had to break so hard he threw his arm out to keep her from flying out of her seat. Fallon was wearing her seat belt, but it seemed as if all the bad drivers in California showed up at once to surround them on their way down the mountain.

Surprisingly enough Fallon trusted Erik’s driving skills. He’d proven himself to be a capable, quick-thinking man on so many occasions at this point Fallon felt as if it were fair to say he knew what he was doing. But it only takes one bad driver to create an accident. And the idea that Erik’s reflexes wouldn’t be quick enough to save them being totaled was making her regret that extra fun-sized snickers bar she snuck when Erik was backing out of the gas station.

“Erik please please,” Fallon nearly sobbed as she felt the car lose traction.

Erik took one hand off the wheel. Fallon nearly had a heart attack until she realized he was reaching for her. Not wanting him to do something crazy like look away from the road to look at her, Fallon gripped his hand tightly. It was large and warm and dry compared to the cold clammy ice blocks Fallon called hands.

Erik didn’t comment on her sweaty hands though. He just laced their fingers and pulled her close. Fallon could press her forehead against his shoulder this close to him. It wouldn’t change their predicament, but it would stop her from having to look out the windshield into wet, black nothingness. So she did it, and she indulged herself by taking huge deep inhales of Erik’s cologne.

“Listen to me okay? I’m pulling off the road.” Erik spoke in a no-nonsense yet calm voice that Fallon appreciated. It made the sick, free-falling feeling go away.

Fallon felt the car change directions and then gradually slow to a stop. She didn’t open her eyes or move away from her position smooshed into Erik’s shoulder. The sound of rain grew louder now that the car was still, and it filled the silence so Fallon’s hyperventilating didn’t have to.

“You’re okay, see” Erik assured. He turned so that her forehead was no longer pressed against his shoulder but his chest. “I stopped the car. We’ll just wait out the storm okay?” Erik tried shaking her so she’d look up at him but Fallon remained where she was.

The world outside Erik’s chest was all chaos and nothingness. Fallon couldn’t deal with that and everything else she was expected to deal with. Losing her best friend, going from receptionist to planner to acting director in less than a week. Fallon had more or less taken it all as it came at her. Dealing with it at that moment and moving on. But now she was just tired. Fallon was tired and cold and scared. And Erik was strong and warm and somehow there, whenever she needed him.

“T-thank you,” Fallon shivered so hard her teeth chattered. Erik pulled her closer and one of his hands began to rub up and down her back. Spreading warmth with every pass and soothing Fallon through her panic in the process.

How had they gotten to this point? When had Erik become a protector, a place of safety for Fallon? Fallon couldn’t even pinpoint the moment when she’d decided being touched by Erik didn’t inspire disgust but...warmth. Arousal? Maybe even...longing? It was all too much for her tired brain to process. Fallon chose not to. 

“Fallon look at me,” Erik pulled her back and lifted her chin up, “Open your eyes,” 

Fallon whimpered but did as she was told. The car was dark but it wasn’t moving. Rain pounding on the roof so loud she could hear nothing else. The cars zipping past in spite of the rain sounded distant. As far as Fallon could tell, the world began and ended inside Erik’s car.

She met his gaze hesitantly. Erik met her gaze steadily, fiercely, “I won’t let anything happen to you. You understand.”

Fallon nodded not breaking his gaze, “I just… when I was little-” she licked her lips. Her mouth felt so dry.

Erik shushed her, “I don’t need an explanation. You’re scared. I don’t like it when you’re scared so now it’s my job to make you not scared.”

Fallon sighed, “That’s not your responsibility.” She tried to pull out of the grip he had on her face, but Erik just transferred it to the back of her neck. With one gentle squeeze, he had her relaxing into the passenger seat.

“It’s not my responsibility, but I’m gonna do it anyway. Try to fucking stop me,” he glared at her. As if he were protecting Fallon from Fallon. Which, in a way, she supposed he was.

“I’m afraid of a lot of things. You can’t protect me from everything.” Fallon insisted. She didn’t try to pull away from the grip he had on the back of her neck. It was comforting in a strangely possessive way.

Erik mean mugged at her, making Fallon giggle, “I’d like to see whatever shit you're afraid of fucking try me.” he exaggerated the expression, “Do I look afraid!”

“No!” Fallon cried around her laughter. It felt so good to laugh after being so afraid.

Fallon smiled at Erik and found him already smiling, looking at her with so much warmth in his eyes. It reminded her so much of the unexpected kiss from the night before. Fallon had seen bravery in his face then and she felt brave now. So, without thinking, without even considering the consequences, Fallon leads with her heart and kisses Erik.

* * *

“So I guess I’m missing my date with Duncan.” Fallon peered into the darkness surrounding them. She’d calmed from her panic and lust. Just enough to pull out of Erik’s embrace. He’d let her go reluctantly and kept trying to steal kisses until she’d finally swatted him away for Frito breath.

Cars still zipped past them, but Erik let the car sit. Fallon still didn’t feel safe coming down the mountain with the rain as heavy as it was. And she was sure Erik had driven through rain countless times and knew exactly what to do. And she knew she was coming off as irrational. But Fallon was just scared enough to not care that she knew.

Next to her, Erik was as stiff as a board. His jaw worked around words he wouldn't say. When Fallon glanced at him, his eyes glinted like two hard, black stones. It was the kind of look he’s sported when she’d stumbled on his confrontation with Nicole on Duncan’s back. Fallon wondered just what vileness he’d spit out this time. She wondered if this would be the moment she was done with him for good.

Fallon was well aware that Erik liked to play dirty. He didn’t care what he said, what he had to do, as long as he won. His jaw clenched and unclenched for several minutes. Then, finally, instead of whatever vitriol he wanted to spit, he said: “So that’s still a thing.”

Fallon sighed. She shouldn’t have said anything. She didn’t acknowledge his question, because she knew he hadn’t meant it as one.

“Where was _Duncan_ when you wanted to get your fucking tree.” Erik spat lowly.

Fallon’s jaw worked, “I don’t know. Maybe after I stopped crying I should have called him.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _“Listen to me okay? I’m pulling off the road.” Erik spoke in a no-nonsense yet calm voice that Fallon appreciated. It made the sick, free-falling feeling go away._
> 
> _Fallon felt the car change directions and then gradually slow to a stop. She didn’t open her eyes or move away from her position smooshed into Erik’s shoulder. The sound of rain grew louder now that the car was still, and it filled the silence so Fallon’s hyperventilating didn’t have to._
> 
> _“You’re okay, see” Erik assured. He turned so that her forehead was no longer pressed against his shoulder but his chest. “I stopped the car. We’ll just wait out the storm okay?” Erik tried shaking her so she’d look up at him but Fallon remained where she was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day ~~until Christmas on the 25~~. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

The rain eventually lifts to a light sprinkle. Erik starts the car without a word and he doesn’t say a word for the rest of the drive. This is fine with Fallon. She’d already put her foot in her mouth by mentioning Duncan in the first place.

Speaking of Duncan. After a mile or two, Fallon thought Erik was distracted enough to pull out her phone. She had a barrage of texts and missed calls. A few from Jordan but the majority of them were from Duncan. The hour of their date loomed closer and Fallon couldn’t even see the city yet. By the time they made it to the city center, it would be way past their seven o’clock meet time.

Fallon shot him a brief text, only for Duncan to immediately call her. The ringing of her phone startled Fallon so much the phone flipped out of her hand and landed in her lap. Erik glanced at her but said nothing. After declining the call, Fallon tried to explain to Duncan through text what was going on. But he kept calling. Every time she declined the call he called back. This happened three times in a row before finally Fallon just finished text and sent it.

Erik grunted. Fallon supposed that was his mad way of making fun of Duncan’s eagerness to talk to her. Fallon wanted to argue that she’s been gone most of the day because of him so it was perfectly normal for her friend to blow her phone up because she was worried. But she realized she didn’t have a leg to stand on.

Was Duncan her friend? They’d kissed and then had that awkward moment in her office, but Fallon had no idea where that left them. She’d kissed Erik, twice, and now they were worse off than before. And they had never been friends.

Fallon dropped her phone in her purse and tried not to sigh in frustration. When had her life become so complicated? When had her life become a soap opera? All the posturing and competing between Erik and Duncan didn’t make her feel wanted, it made her feel like an accomplice. But to who she didn’t know. She had years of loyalty and friendship with Duncan, but did that carry over into a romantic relationship?

And what about Erik? He kept proving himself to be someone Fallon could rely on. He didn’t seem phased by her neurosis. Hell, Erik had all but said he wanted to be her hero and protector. He was a deeply flawed human being but he’d shown more than once that he was capable of growth. But two kisses, one of which she can still feel buzzing against her lips, didn’t change the fact that before this month Fallon hadn’t even liked Erik. 

She hadn’t liked him, and now Fallon didn’t know how she felt about him. Her feelings were all over the place.

Erik pulled to a smooth stop in front of Fallon’s apartment. They’d made good time and avoided the after-work traffic, but Erik had remained silent the whole time. It was unnerving. Fallon found herself almost wishing for the bravado and arrogance Erik usually spoke with. She’d never admit it though. Admitting it meant acknowledging it and Fallon may not know her feelings but she knew she wasn’t ready for that.

She moved to get out, then stopped when she saw the rain. So Fallon refocused on zipping her coat and pulling the hood low over her head. Her purse went into the jacket to protect the camel brown suede. Now, she was ready to get out.

Fallon reached for the door.

“Have fun with _Duncan_ ” Erik’s voice was low and bitter. It almost didn’t carry over the noise caused by the rain.

Fallon heard him though, as she was sure Erik had wanted her to. One look towards the driver's seat, Fallon saw Erik staring stonily ahead. The way he’d been staring since she’d slipped up and mentioned Duncan in the first place. Anger simmered quietly off Erik’s large form. If she didn’t know him better Fallon would be afraid, instead the audacity of his reaction was making her anger boil over.

“Maybe I will,” she shot back.

“Good,”

“Good!”

The rain continued, but the time inside Erik’s car might as well have stopped. Now they both were glaring at the windshield, at the gloom they could only barely make out through the rivers of water.

“That’s what you want to do anyway, right?” Erik snapped. He couldn’t just let her have the last word. Fallon hated that she knew how petty he was.

“Why do you care,” Fallon turned in her seat to glare at him. Glaring at the rain wasn’t calming her down so she might as well face the source of her anger.

She hoped that looking at him while upset would make her immune to his handsomeness. She hoped that the sight of his full lips, lips she’d felt against hers twice now, were pursed tight with irritation. Fallon couldn’t see his eyes. Even though she’d turned to face him, he didn’t turn to face her.

“No seriously I want an answer.” Fallon insisted when Erik let the silence between them grow. “That kiss…” she faltered, temporarily shy just mentioning it. Honestly, no matter what happened between her and Erik, Fallon would never forget it. “If you think anything’s changed between us because we-”

Erik turned so fast Fallon reeled back. She expected his eyes to be filled with that black fury she’d seen while he was mad at Nicole. Fallon felt as if she’d been physically struck with the depth in Erik’s big brown eyes. He looked at her like she was driving him crazy and he looked frustrated. Fallon could only stare back silently, like a chastised child, as Erik worked up the nerve to say something.

“Fallon, I don’t even know where to fucking start with you right now,” Fallon could hear Erik fighting to keep from yelling at her. “Why the _fuck_ ,” he lost his cool. Fallon flinched at the force of his shout. She might as well have smacked him. His face crumpled and he sighed.

Erik worked for some time to get himself under control. Fallon leaned forward, licking her lips and feeling bold.

“I’m not yours just because you want me.” her voice was low, cautious. 

Neither one of them wanted to yell at each other. So they settled for this strange, intense middle ground.

“You should be.”

“I don’t want to be owned!” Fallon broke their no yelling pact. She sighed and sat back in her seat.

“I don’t want to own you, Fallon, I want to be with you!” Erik’s eyes met hers from across the car, trapping her where she sat. He wouldn’t let her shy away from his gaze. “I want to be apart of whatever crazy thing you’re planning next. I want ...”Erik faltered. For once, he was the one to look away first.

Outside, the rain slowed from a heavy downpour to a drizzle. Soon that stopped too. Fallon had no reason to stay in Erik’s car, but she lingered. She wanted to hear what he had to say. Fallon wanted to know what he was building to, what he wanted. Maybe then she could figure out what she wanted too.

The silence was broken not by Erik’s voice but by Fallon’s phone buzzing insistently in her purse. Outside, a familiar figure, with the worst timing in the world, approached her front stoop.

Fallon could practically hear Erik grinding his teeth. Whatever he’d been about to say, whatever moment they’d been having was over. She didn’t know if they’d ever get an opportunity like this again, but Erik seemed disinclined to talk. Fallon gathered her things and opened the door. The cold wind that blew in to fill the formerly warm car had nothing on the cold shoulder Erik was giving Fallon. It couldn’t spoil the mood any more than her big mouth and Duncan’s appearance could have.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue today...Erik.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On ‘Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _“Fallon, I don’t even know where to fucking start with you right now,” Fallon could hear Erik fighting to keep from yelling at her. “Why the fuck,” he lost his cool. Fallon flinched at the force of his shout. She might as well have smacked him. His face crumpled and he sighed._
> 
> _Erik worked for some time to get himself under control. Fallon leaned forward, licking her lips and feeling bold._
> 
> _“I’m not yours just because you want me.” her voice was low, cautious._
> 
> _Neither one of them wanted to yell at each other. So they settled for this strange, intense middle ground._
> 
> _“You should be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day ~~until Christmas on the 25~~. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

"Duncan what are you doing here," Fallon speaks quietly, exhaustion apparent in her voice.

Duncan hovers near her on the narrow stoop in front of the door to her building.

"I was worried." He says simply, genially. Fallon wanted to shoot his peppy mood in the face. But she figured that was leftover anger from Erik.

"Now is really not a good time.”

The lock turned and Fallon pushed out of the cold into the (relatively) dry foyer in her building. Duncan followed after her, his shoulders bunched around his ears.

Fallon turned to face Duncan instead of going straight up to her apartment. She could tell he felt like lingering and Fallon desperately wanted to be alone at that moment. Her mind felt overloaded with kisses and confessions and planning details.

“Can we talk?” Fallon sighed.

Duncan studied her face. The corner of his mouth turned up in a sad smile, “Uh oh, I think I know where this is going.”

Fallon chuckled humorlessly, “Do you?”

Duncan nodded, “You want us to go back to being friends.”

Fallon looked at him through her eyelashes, dreading his reaction, “I know this thing between us hasn’t been going on long but it doesn’t feel…” she trails off

She knew what she was saying, being flirty and romantic with Duncan was awkward, their one drunken kiss notwithstanding. But Fallon couldn’t put her finger on why his attempts at romance and flirting made her so uncomfortable. He was the man she was most comfortable with in the world. But that parting kiss he’d blown at her had officially stirred her doubts. Doubts that grew by the minute as Duncan called and texted her relentlessly.

And now he was at her apartment building.

Duncan nods and smiles tightly, “I get it.” And he does. Fallon can see in his eyes that Duncan is taking the rejection hard, but he’s not mad at her about it. Even knowing he had no right to be mad about her not returning his feelings, the brief bit of worry it’d caused her to fear he’d finally show her the not-so-nice side of him.

“Can I ask,” Duncan began, his voice thick, “Is it me? Are you just not attracted to me?”

What was Fallon’s life that she was having this conversation right now?

“Duncan I really need some sleep I’m running on fumes and I had to take a practically eight-hour trip to reorder a tree…”

Duncan waves off her words, genial smile in place of his earlier shattered vulnerability, “Say no more. But uh, if you don’t mind. I’m going to be taking some time to myself. I understand that you don’t share my feelings but that doesn’t magically make them go away so…”

Fallon bit her lip and nodded, opening her arms she gave him a tired, but sympathetic smile, “One last hug for the road?”

Duncan snorted but pulled her into his embrace. His hug almost felt the way it always had. Warm, comforting, home. Now there was a bittersweet edge to it, both of them too aware of what could have been. Duncan kissed the top of her forehead when they pulled away. Neither would look at each other, and Fallon pretended she didn’t hear Duncan sniff wetly at her side. She swiped away a few tears of her own then turned back to her friend. 

“I am sorry, you know.” Fallon began walking towards the stairs. Duncan followed slowly, his hands in his pockets. When Fallon reached the first step he paused while she went up. Shiny, blue eyes met her own, and Duncan smiled despite the pain she could see swimming there.

“I know,” he cleared his throat, “I know which sucks a little more. It’s hard to be mad at someone who just doesn’t feel the same way.” he laughed and a tear escaped.

Fallon went down a step, “What can I do to-”

Duncan waved her away and took a step backward, towards the door, “Honestly, Fallon, I think it would be best if we had some time apart. I don’t want to stop being friends I just… I think I need a little time.”

Fallon nodded at Duncan’s words even though the worry that this would be the end of their friendship squeezed her heart like a vice. It didn’t matter what her heart felt Fallon supported Duncan. Of all the people caught up in the mess her life was becoming, she’d never wanted to hurt him.

Duncan left and Fallon went on to her apartment and that chapter was closed. He’d go to Minnesota for Christmas and when he came back Fallon hoped everything would go back to how it was. Before kisses and confessions and feelings.

* * *

The night of the Toy and Coat Drive had arrived and Fallon felt sick to her stomach. 

The tree she’d literally driven miles for stood tall and proud in the center of the room. She’d carefully arranged the ornaments to cascade around the tree in a color spectrum from red to green with gold-laced throughout. You could only see the star on top from the second floor. That too was gold and it revolved slowly atop the tree, casting shards of gold light around the room. With the second-floor lights dimmed, everyone in the room would be covered in gold light, creating a beautiful yet intimate effect.

Fallon had designed the upstairs for the parents. Plush couches, a roaring fire, and tables filled with mulled wine, punch, and Christmas themed finger foods. The music was lower here and filled with classics ranging from TLC’s version of Sleigh Ride and Eartha Kitt’s Santa Baby. While the parents relaxed and had their own Christmas upstairs, they could look over the railing and watch their kids play in Fallon’s Toy Workshop below.

Downstairs was filled with noise and light and color and laughter. Children ran around tables filled with wrapped presents to play games and take pictures at the free photo booth Fallon ordered. Elves wandered the room with trays filled with hot chocolate and cookies. There were work stations set up so children could eat or make their ornaments. Fallon had left most of the bottom portion of the tree bare for this specific reason. An elf stood next to a winding gold staircase ladder to help the kids place their ornaments.

From what Fallon could hear, everyone was having a good time. She wasn’t sick because of the decorations or yet another missing tree. No, that had all come along nicely. The room glittered and shone in Christmas magic. Disney should call her, honestly, it looked so good. And her tree was as much of a showstopper as she’d wanted it to be.

No, she was sick because the Royal Family was in attendance and she’d somehow forgotten they’d ever said they would come. Like cognitively she remembered telling them that the Drive would be a better representation of her work than Nicole’s Modern Christmas Dinner. And Fallon kind of remembered Erik saying his aunt wanted to know the dress code for the Drive. Yet all that knowledge had gotten lost in the drama of Duncan and Erik and kissing and pie.

Fallon missed the time in her life where men weren’t a problem for her. It hadn’t even been that long ago that she could date a guy and never worry about her work suffering as a result. And she wasn’t even dating anyone! Fallon was trapped in this weird limbo of her own making and it was exhausting. More than ever she wished she’d grown up with the kind of mother that could have warned her or helped her through a situation like this.

“Um… Miss King?” Jordan’s sweet, nervous voice piped up from over Fallon’s shoulder. Fallon had forgotten the other woman had followed her into the bathroom.

“Hmm,” was all Fallon could manage.

“They’re asking for you. The-”

“I know,” Fallon interrupted tiredly. Just thinking of the words ‘Royal Family’ made Fallon’s stomach pitch in protest. Thank god she’d been too distracted with last-minute details to eat anything today. Otherwise, her pretty heels would be kicked off as she got up close and personal with the porcelain throne.

Taking several sharp, deep breaths, Fallon stood straight and smoothed down her full skirt. _I’m gonna be fine. I can do this_ , Fallon thought as she willed her nausea away. _I planned the fucking Drive of the decade, I’ve already had dinner with royalty. I can do this._

Nodding to Jordan, Fallon straightened her spine and left the bathroom and her anxiety behind. She was Fallon King, a senior planner at The Wakandan Outreach Center. She could do this, she could do this.

The noise of the main room was almost too loud to be believed when Fallon reentered the party. As she’d intended parents relaxed in plush chairs laughing and talking with each other. Occasionally one or two would get up to peek over the landing and once assured their kids were fine they’d return to the group of lounging parents. Some napped, some played board games, and others held sleeping children in their laps.

Unable to help herself, Fallon drifted over to a lively group of six, laughing and talking in front of the fireplace. One of her favorite parts of events like the Drive was the opportunity it allowed her to get to know the people who lived in her city. People she’d never met before but could have just as easily been. Her mom had been on food stamps and Medical Fallon’s whole life. When she first moved out on her own, Fallon wouldn’t have eaten if not for charities like this one or government assistance.

A lot of the parents were people like Fallon’s mother: they worked hard to feed their kids and kept them in school, but they didn’t have enough to give them the childhoods they wanted. One woman admitted that her kids might not have gotten presents this year if not for the Drive. Fallon made sure Jordan got her name so she could contact her later for any additional help she might need. The Center had connections with businesses always willing to hire on employees and treat them fairly.

Once she finished talking with the parents Fallon skipped down the stairs to be among the kids. To her, _this_ was what Christmas was all about. Happy, safe children allowed to be the kids they were. Fallon knew better than most that poor children, especially black and brown ones, grow up faster than their wealthy counterparts. They’re exposed to the reality of poverty in America, and what drives people to do bad things a lot earlier than most children. They have to learn to be independent at an early age which could lead to them not feeling like a kid at all anymore.

In the space Fallon created, everyone could be a child. She’d planned to give these families an evening they’d never forget and she intended to. In an hour, Fallon would signal for the start of dinner and then they could open the presents. It wouldn’t feel like charity, it would feel like family. Like a Christmas miracle. And not even Fallon’s anxiety could ruin that.

* * *

The Royal Family found Fallon sitting on the floor with a bunch of three-year-olds. They’d been babies when she’d first met them and their mothers were women she talked to often. As soon as they’d seen Fallon they’d rushed over to drag her to their workstation filled with clay and toys. She’d kept the younger children away from things that could stain, just for their mothers' peace of mind. The older kids would be wrapped in smocks and god willing they didn’t just pour paint directly into their shirts.

Devonte Williams did that at last year's Toy and Coat Drive. Fallon had thought it was hilarious but his mother had not been amused.

Ariana held Fallon’s hand and sucked her thumb while Tessa, the ring leader, excitedly told Fallon about their ornaments. Fallon could just barely understand her, but she listened attentively. In her lap, Titan was acting like a baby gymnast, spinning and bouncing and flipping. It was a level of activity that would bother anyone else but Fallon just placidly readjusted him when it looked like he might kick her or one of the girls with his wild movement.

“Miss King, I was beginning to think we’d never get a chance to thank you for our invitation.” A stately, elegant voice carried over the din of giggling, talking, screaming children and Spongebob’s Don’t Be A Jerk (It’s Christmas). 

The sound of that royal, accented voice over all that noise was so surreal Fallon couldn’t help but snap her neck up in shock. As if she’d been caught but also surprised. It wasn’t as if Jordan hadn’t warned her that they’d asked for her. Fallon had just chosen to stall for as long as possible to delay the inevitable. Then the babies showed up and she'd gotten lost in their uncomplicated world.

And there the inevitable stood, looking devastating in a thick, fuzzy green sweater that said “Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal” in white letters. It was entirely possible that Fallon looked past T’Challa, the one who’d spoken in the first place, to Erik. It was also entirely possible her jaw dropped at the sight of him in that sweater. Because honestly it just wasn’t fair. The memory of his lips, his _hands_ was too fresh in Fallon’s mind. And it should be a crime for a man with shoulders like that to wear a sweater ripped straight from Fallon’s project bag at home.

The Queen and King stood next to Erik, as well as an unfamiliar young face. The teen at Erik’s side can’t stop looking around the room, a look of pure glee on her face. She looked like she wanted to join in on the fun, but stayed near her family. And their security detail.

Behind the teenager, a woman warrior taps the bottom of her chin. So subtlely it takes Fallon a moment to realize she was signaling _her_. She snaps her mouth closed a second later and smiles.

“Sorry, I um…” she looked down on her lap, Titan had his back on her thighs and his feet propped up against her shoulder. His shoes were missing, and he was giggling like a maniac as his head hung upside down over her knees.

Fallon smiled at him, forgetting the royal family for a second, “C’mon buddy we gotta get up now.”

Titan whines, like a brat. He can speak, she’s heard it, but Fallon doesn’t make him use words if he doesn’t want to so he doesn’t. Their communication hasn’t suffered at all either. Children know how to make something known with or without words. It's just up to the adult to figure out how they're most comfortable communicating and caring enough to listen.

“C’mon, buddy,” Fallon coaxes.

She starts tickling him with one hand and uses the other to get a grip on his kicking feet. In seconds she has him wiggling off her lap himself. Now on the carpet, Titan bounces to his feet. Fallon rises up on her knees as if she’s going to chase him. Titan shoots off immediately, still giggling like a maniac.

Fallon climbs to her feet as the Royal Family stare after him. She smiles sheepishly, avoiding Erik’s gaze, “Sorry about that. I’m pretty close with some of the families here so…” Fallon trailed off. She had no idea where she’d been going with that sentence. Silence settles over the group and the Royal Family sans Erik seem to all look at her expectantly.

“Are you all enjoying yourselves?” Fallon tried. Everyone looked at Erik, except for Fallon. She was looking at The King and Queen. 

Nobody said anything. Spongebob’s Christmas classic ended and the Glee version of Jingle Bell Rock began. 

The teen seemed to grow bored staring at Erik quickly, she began speaking when it seemed like no one else would, “I’m Shuri, can I participate in the ornament making?”

Fallon smiled at her. She was used to the blunt way children, and relatives of Erik Stevens talked. She knew they weren't being rude they just moved at a different pace than everyone else and could help but get bored waiting for everyone else to catch up. Fallon had been the same way at school. “Of course! If it’s okay with the King and Queen?”

Shuri turned big puppy dog eyes up at her parents. Fallon could see the resemblance just then. She had the beginnings of the Queen’s elegant beauty, but her face was cuter. And her puppy dog eyes were all King T’Chaka. Fallon recognized the look from the charity dinner.

“C’mon Aunty, let the girl have some fun. This is her vacation from being a genius.” Erik piped up.

Fallon looked at him for the first time, yep still devastating. Her lips tingled and she couldn’t help but look at his as he continued.

“Zakia can stay with her and we can go upstairs,” Erik nodded his chin at the second level.

T’Challa shrugged, “It is the way she intended it,” they all turned to Fallon “Isn’t that right Miss King?”

Surprised to have so many eyes on her Fallon just nods, speechless and a little confused. Something was happening here, someone was being set up.

As soon as the Queen gave her permission the princess was sprinting into the thick of the arts and crafts station. The guard, Zakia, followed behind already shaking her head in exasperation. Fallon stared after them both a little worried. 

“Will she be o-”

“She’s fine. Shuri is very capable but very excitable,” The Queen glided forward and looped Fallon’s arms with her. Before Fallon could do anything, the Queen began walking towards the stairs. The men and the royal guard followed into step behind them.

* * *

Now Fallon was sure she’d been set up. To what end she didn’t know. She didn’t even want to think of the possibility the Royal Family knew of the weird dance she’d been locked in with Erik. She hoped they knew nothing about Nicole or Duncan and stupid pumpkin pie metaphors. Most of all, Fallon hoped they didn’t know how long it took her to catch up. She liked to think of herself as intelligent but this last month had been eye-opening.

Ignorance really was bliss though. Fallon knew that for a fact.

When they reached the landing, a mysteriously empty loveseat sat in front of two plush wingback chairs. The Queen immediately steered Fallon to the loveseat, practically forcing the young woman to sit with her on the small yet comfortable couch. The other guard instinctively slipped out of sight on the other side of the couch. Out of sight but close enough to protect the royals.

The King, T’Challa, and Erik all stayed standing. T’Chaka had a hand on both of their shoulders, despite the height difference. Erik looked listed to one side, a flicker of pain gracing his handsome features.

“You ladies relax and warm by the fire. The boys and I shall get some refreshments,” before turning away, the King shot Fallon a look, “I trust this is another event blessed by your culinary expertise?”

Fallon smiled sheepishly. She couldn’t help but relax a bit in the warmth of the King's gaze, “I made them myself your highness. I wanted everything to have a personal touch.”

It was as if she said Ready, Set, Go. The King and his nephews took off at a sprint towards the food table. Fallon lost sight of them, but she heard when they made it. Erik cursed and the sound of a table being dragged or pushed across the hardwood floors. 

The Queen caught Fallon’s attention before Fallon could hear more. That was when she realized they were alone. Well, the guard was there, but Fallon knew she wouldn’t make herself known to them unless the Queen was in danger. And right now it was only Fallon in danger, the guard had no allegiance to protect her.

The Queen huffed lightly at the expression on Fallon’s face, “You look as if you expect to be scolded.” she patted Fallon’s hand, their arms were still laced together. The Queen loosened her grip and turned a bit more to face Fallon.

“I just want to talk to you,”

“Your highness,” Fallon said hoarsely, “I don’t think good conversations have ever followed that sentence.”

The Queen bit back a smile, but Fallon saw the curve of it begin in the corner of her full lips. Fallon felt a rush of victory despite her wariness. She’d amused a queen, _the_ queen honestly. No other queen mattered with Queen Ramonda around.

“Now, I will admit that I may have been frosty during our first introduction.” The Queen smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her beautiful, burgundy gown. It was entirely inappropriate for the venue and it didn’t match Fallon’s dress code at all. But Fallon didn’t have it in her to be even a little irritated. She was a Queen, she could wear what he wanted.

“I understand.” Fallon said easily. The Queen studied her.

“Do you?”

“...Well, no. Not really.” Fallon winced, “I’ve learned recently that I’m quite oblivious unless things are spelled out for me.” she looked down at her skirt and fidgeted with the hem, “I’ve learned that I can be cruel even when I don’t mean to be and that I need to start paying a lot more attention to the people I surround myself with.”

The Queen studied Fallon as she went on her slightly self-deprecating tangent. When she finished, an odd light lit the Queen’s eyes.

“I’d say in the case of what >i>we’re talking about you do understand me. You must keep only those you trust close to you. You understand that some can smile in your face yet resent the back of your head.” the Queen nodded. “You understand then, why I had to test the woman who has so captivated my nephew.”

Said nephew could be heard across the room, “I swear to fucking God T is you take one more cookie off my stack.”

“You took all the gingerbread ones!” The prince protested hotly.

“Boys, boys, boys,” The King soothed, his voice muffled by whatever filled his mouth, “This is for the people of the city. And there is to be a dinner served later anyway.”

Fallon swallowed dryly, “So you know that then.”

The Queen smiled, her face revealed nothing, “I raised N’Jadaka. He may have come to me as a child but he is still the little boy I bathed and fed and taught right alongside my son and daughter. He is not an easy mean, though he cares. He cared enough to found the organization that allowed you to find your purpose in all this,”

The Queen smiled as two women, carrying a sleeping toddler in their arms, walked past.

“You have given your community joy, full stomachs, and rest. N’Jadaka had the same hopes as a boy and they never left. He never asked us for anything but this.” the Queen’s eyes went distant, and Fallon knew she was not there with her but in some distant past.

“We worried about working with Americans despite the good we knew it would do. N’Jadaka was what persuaded us. My husband and I love our children too much so we spoil them. We hoped giving N’Jadaka his Centers would make him feel like he belonged among us.” she smiled sadly and met Fallon’s eyes.

“I have always worried that he would never put down roots. I hear of these women he dallies with and I worry but I say nothing. Then I hear about you,” the Queen’s eyes go sharp, “You seemed too good to be true. I never believed my nephew finding a woman he would want to put down roots for, let alone a woman who wouldn’t put shame on our family's name.”

Fallon wanted to flinch at the Queen’s words but she couldn’t. She's shocked into silence, and unwilling to interrupt lest she lose this strangely candid moment with the Queen.

“I’m rambling, and we haven’t long before the men come back,” the Queen continues, “I want you to know that I understand the hesitance. I understand the fear. And I won’t lie and say that it is easy. But I also cannot deny that love has made it all worth it. And no matter what happens beyond my time as Queen, I will never regret T’Chaka.”

As if summoned, the men’s voices grew louder as they approached. The Queen quickly put a polite amount of distance between them. She shot Fallon a fortifying look. It said, “Be strong. I know you are, now do it.”

Fallon looked away. She heard the men return, the Queen scolding them for possibly ruining their appetites. She even heard Erik’s response that made them all laugh. Fallon heard it, yet she was separated from it. Everything the Queen said swirled in Fallon’s mind, her head felt heavy with thought. She realized she couldn’t sit there, in front of them, with all this knowledge in her mind.

Fallon stood so suddenly everyone stopped laughing to stare at her. With burning cheeks, she mumbled, “You’ll have to excuse me,” and practically sprinted away. She took the stairs two at a time and dodged familiar faces and calls of her name. Fallon felt nothing other than the overwhelming need to get outside. It felt like the only place could deal with all the pressure and thought and feeling was out in the cold, cold air.

She raced through a service entrance, through the kitchen, and out the backdoor. The alleyway was dark and blocked off from the rest of the street by a high, covered fence. It was as close to secluded as Fallon would fine and she sucked the cold air deep into her lungs. The chill in the air immediately made goosebumps lift on her legs and bare arms. Fallon welcomed them. She welcomed anything but the feeling she was avoiding, the thoughts she couldn’t even dare to wish for.

“Fallon! Fallon don’t le-” Erik burst out into the alleyway seconds after her looking panic. He skid to a stop in front of her, staring at her curiously as she stood still in the icy December air.

She waved pathetically at him, “This might as well happen. My life has been a soap opera lately so this is right on time.”

Erik’s eyebrow cocked up, “What?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _The Queen studied Fallon as she went on her slightly self-deprecating tangent. When she finished, an odd light lit the Queen’s eyes._
> 
> _“I’d say in the case of what we’re talking about you do understand me. You must keep only those you trust close to you. You understand that some can smile in your face yet resent the back of your head.” the Queen nodded. “You understand then, why I had to test the woman who has so captivated my nephew.”_
> 
> _Said nephew could be heard across the room, “I swear to fucking God T is you take one more cookie off my stack.”_
> 
> _“You took all the gingerbread ones!” The prince protested hotly._
> 
> _“Boys, boys, boys,” The King soothed, his voice muffled by whatever filled his mouth, “This is for the people of the city. And there is to be a dinner served later anyway.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day ~~until Christmas on the 25.~~ This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Fallon dropped her head into her palms, careful of the festive makeup she’d painstakingly applied.

“I don’t know what to do,” she lifted her head to stare at Erik. Her eyes landed on that damned Christmas sweater and she groaned again, “And it’s not fair you show up looking like this when I’ve decided I want to be mad at you.”

Erik looked down at what he was wearing as if he’d forgotten he even put it on. When he met her eyes again he had a confused look on his face, “Is my sweater...the problem?”

Fallon groaned again, “Do you not see what you do to me? You kiss me and you’re there for me and you infuriate me*,” she shook her head, “Now you followed the dress code for my event.”

Erik looked more confused than ever, “Was I not supposed to?”

Fallon shook her head and stalked toward him. He stood stock-still as she approached only moving to grip her hips for balance when Fallon threw herself against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used that leverage to lower his face to hers. Finally, she did the one thing she’s wanted to do since he arrived. She kissed him.

For a second Erik was frozen, likely in disbelief. Then he quickly got with the program and kissed her back, taking over the kiss and pressing Fallon ever closer to his body. Her feet lifted from the floor when Erik lifted to his full height. She had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist. Fallon wasn’t ready for _that_. _That_ would open up a whole new can of worms. Fallon was perfectly happy kissing Erik until the end of the world. All that could come much later.

The end of the world didn’t come, but the kiss still ended. Fallon cleared her throat as Erik pulled away. He was giving her this dazed look that dropped down to her lips every so often. She cleared her throat again and kicked her hanging feet. Erik smiled at her, his full lips spit-slick from their kiss and tantalizing more than ever, and studied Fallon carefully.

“Fallon, you’re confusing me girl. What the fuck do you want from me?” Erik’s voice sounded pained, not angry. He rested his forehead against hers. The pure heat and want in his gaze almost made her forget herself. 

With the last vestiges of her self control, Fallon tapped Erik’s shoulder until he set her feet on the ground. She took a half step back from Erik and felt the absence of his warmth immediately. California had warm winters, but it could be so cold once the sun went down. Fallon shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It made her feel stronger and she finally felt ready to say what she needed to say.

“I want you,” Fallon said simply. Erik’s continued to study her, silently. Fallon continued. She would get this out tonight. They couldn’t keep miscommunicating and dancing around each other. 

“I’m not trying to be mean to you when I say that I don’t understand it, this want for you. A month ago I hardly ever thought about you. And now I can’t sleep without dreaming of you.” Fallon pressed her hand to her lips, “Ever since I saw you today kissing you has been in the back of my mind but I was so angry at you for being upset with me about Duncan.”

She cocked her head, “God that sounded convoluted. Let me try again-”

“Fallon,” Erik called. Fallon met his gaze, and when had she started staring at the ground anyway, he was smiling fondly at her. The warmth made his eyes look like hot chocolate even in the shitty, orange street lights.

“I want you and I want to kiss you and strangely enough you’re not awful to hang out with for an extended period of time.” Fallon listed off, “Until you get mad or decide messing with me is funny you’re not...awful to be around.”

“Wow you do you like me or Nah, ‘cause I can’t tell where you're going with this.” Erik crossed his arms over his chest. Fallon realized she was probably hurting his feelings.

“Look I understand this isn’t exactly the love confession of the century but you have to understand your hand in my impression of you.” Fallon hugged herself closer, “You’ve slept with most of our company and you’ve publicly moved on once you were done with them. You’ve slept with my ex-best friend for six months and then publicly tried to implicate me in your goal to humiliate her.”

“Hey she approached me,” Erik defended, “I came to see you and bring you your prescription. Also how the fuck was I supposed to know she was your friend, Fallon?”

Fallon rolled her eyes, “Well you somehow knew my favorite sandwich, so excuse me for not realizing your psychic powers have limits!”

“Look the only reason Nicole and I fucked around was because she approached me about you. She started talking about you and Mona and…” he faltered, some of the heat leaving his voice.

Fallon hadn’t realized when they’d both began yelling but she was starting to understand this is how they’d always be. They were two people with strong opinions and, funnily enough, they both liked being right.

“Look, I get it, I’m not the nigga you dreamed of. I don’t fuck with pumpkin pie and-”

“Oh my god, I swear to god if you mention Duncan or pumpkin pie to me again, Erik Stevens.” Fallon paced away from him. The urge to smack him was as overwhelming as the urge to kiss him. Fallon was very sexually confused and his proximity wasn’t helping things. And his cologne was all over her. Like the memory of his hands on her hips.

“Why? I can’t mention the colonizer you’re so desperate to be with instead of me?”

Fallon stopped short and turned to stare at Erik, “Colonizer? Erik what the-”

“No, fuck it! I’m gonna say it: I don’t understand how a woman like you could settle for a fucking accountant. You do shit like this,” he waved a hand to the building. Even with the back door closed the roar of the party could be heard inside. “You’re the fucking toddler whisperer. Your cooking is so fucking good you got me eating collard greens.” 

Erik stared her down fiercely, “I don’t fucking like collard greens, Fallon! But I’m willing to do anything for you, fucking anything. And you want-”

“Ugh, will you shut up!” Fallon snapped, “Duncan and I ended the night we went to get the tree. We’d been feeling off for a week and after that ...day with you,” Fallon lost some of the heat in her words. She felt embarrassed for bringing Duncan up after the day she had with Erik. She felt guilty for how much she’d enjoyed herself, to the point that she hadn’t thought to text Duncan way earlier in the day.

Ultimately, Fallon felt sheepish, because she’d known since at least the charity dinner how she felt about both men. 

“Oh,” Erik said quietly. 

Fallon nodded and shivered.

Erik took a step towards her. Fallon glared at him.

“Look, I want you and I can admit that now but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re my boss. That you’re a prince. I grew up watching every woman Prince William or Prince Harry date get the ‘Will she be the princess’ press run and I’m gonna be honest I’m not looking forward to that coming from the entire world _and_ the black community.”

Fallon looked down at her feet, “I’m a black woman in America. I date you and my face is splashed across tabloids for years to come. I’ll never be Fallon King again. I’ll be the woman who dated a prince, the woman who was _almost_ a black princess in Africa.” People would be asking her how she dropped the bag for years to come. And to be honest, Fallon was sort of in denial about Erik's wealth. The car had been a hint and the fact that he was a prince was another, but she didn't want any more information than that.

She heard Erik take a step closer, then another, and another. His warmth preceded his touch. Erik held her tight against his chest and tucked her head under his chin. Fallon sunk into the hard, heat of him gratefully. She told herself this was okay because she was cold. The fact that it felt good and he smelled good had nothing to do with it.

“What if you weren’t the woman who _almost_ was a princess?” Erik said lowly. Fallon stiffened in his arms immediately. She tried wiggling free but he wouldn’t let her, “Hear me out-”

“No!” Fallon wiggled hard against his grip, he just tightened them further, “Erik I haven’t even agreed to date you yet and now you’re talking about ...about…” she spluttered.

“Fallon I’ve known what I wanted for a while now.” Erik adjusted his grip and straightened to his full height. Now Fallon had no more leverage to get free. Her feet hung uselessly in the air. When Fallon tried to kick him he caught her leg and swung her awkwardly into a cradle hold against his chest.

The move startled Fallon into silence, _Just how strong was he?_ Then she glared and kicked her feet again.

“You don’t understand the reality of being with me. And what about your family. How will they feel about you marrying an American?” Fallon was stubbornly choosing to ignore the Queen’s not so subtle blessing in the form of advice earlier. If she remembered it, she wouldn’t have a leg to stand on and both feet were already in the air.

Erik cursed, "I'm not going to argue about this while you're cold. We're going inside." He stalked briskly over to the back door, Fallon still in his arms. He set her on the front step and caged her in so she couldn’t run away. Then he opened the door and crowded her with his bulk so Fallon had no choice but to stumble into the kitchen. Erik shut the door behind them and then they were alone. The kitchen staff must be on their break. Or this was yet another carefully coordinated attack courtesy of the Royal Family.

“Fallon, I know what I want.” Erik took her hands in his, “What do you want?”

“Erik…” Fallon tried to tug out of his grip, “It’s not that simple.”

Erik let her go, but he refused to let her off the hook. With hard, dark eyes he said, “Then tell me you don’t want me and I’ll drop it.”

Fallon studied him, “Will you?”

Erik nodded, his lips pressed into a hard line, “If you really don’t want to be with me, then I wanna know. I’m not into forcing anyone to be with me.”

Fallon chewed her lip. _Well, why he’d have to go and do that._

“I don’t ... _not_ want to be with you.” Fallon started slowly. She met his hard gaze and then sighed, “I can’t say that I don’t want to be with you. I’m not gonna lie and say that I entirely understand it but you’ve found your way into my heart, Erik Stevens.”

Erik’s gaze lightened which made it so much harder for Fallon to say, “But I don’t think it’s right for us to be together.”

His expression shuttered. Erik opened his mouth but Fallon continued, “You’re still my boss. And you can’t promote me over any of the other planners because they have seniority.” she took a step away from him for every reason. The gap between them widened and it got easier to be apart. She shivered but not from the cold. The look Erik gave her could make hell freeze over.

Fallon was at the door leading back to the party when she said, “I would never know for sure if I earned my job or if you did it so we’d be on the same level.” she smiled sadly at him, “I think it would be better for both of us if we just had a regular boss and employee relationship.”

Looking down at her feet, Fallon gritted out her next words, “If we could be friends-”

“Fuck it,” Erik huffed. Fallon didn’t look up and Erik passed by her without a word, the sound of fabric swishing and being overstretched reached her ears.

Fallon turned and followed Erik through the door back into the roar of noise that was her drive. He had already crossed the room in long powerful strides. His sweater gripped in a tight ball in his hands. Fallon watched him leave with a lump in her throat.

She turned back into the empty kitchen. She'd give herself exactly five minutes to fall apart. Just five minutes and then she would go back out there and host her fucking ass off. The kids would get their presents and scarves and hats. The parents would get cash prizes in the raffle and everyone would have a Merry fucking Christmas.

Fallon just needed to cry her eyes out first.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“Fallon, I know what I want.” Erik took her hands in his, “What do you want?”_
> 
> _“Erik…” Fallon tried to tug out of his grip, “It’s not that simple.”_
> 
> _Erik let her go, but he refused to let her off the hook. With hard, dark eyes he said, “Then tell me you don’t want me and I’ll drop it.”_
> 
> _Fallon studied him, “Will you?”_
> 
> _Erik nodded, his lips pressed into a hard line, “If you really don’t want to be with me, then I wanna know. I’m not into forcing anyone to be with me.”_
> 
> _Fallon chewed her lip. Well, why he’d have to go and do that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Fallon knows she made the right decision with Erik, so why does she feel so bad? The Drive had been a success and the Royal Family had only elevated the night with their presence. Several gossip and news outlets picked up the story and for the first time ever an event that Fallon planned was being talked about everywhere. She’d received offers from other event companies almost immediately, which was a major boost in confidence for a woman who didn’t even have a college degree.

Ultimately they weren’t what Fallon wanted for herself. She’d never planned to become an event planner, despite her talents with arts and crafts. She’d fallen into event planning much the same way one falls in a pool: all at once. What made event planning fun for her was the fact that she got to do it with a company whose first goal overall is to help the community around them. So you could say it was the charity Fallon loved. Giving to those in need just the way she’d wished someone would have when she was a kid.

Fallon’s brief bit of acclaim is short-lived after the Drive. She still had the company Christmas party to plan and the last of the budget reports for this year to sort through and submit to Accounting. That didn’t take up nearly as much time as she would have wanted, but that was fine because Fallon had made a sport of avoiding Erik at every turn.

She knew it was his own doing, but until this month Fallon had never realized how small their company truly was. She’d gone five years barely seeing Erik in passing. After the Drive Fallon felt like she couldn’t turn a corner without running into Erik or step into an elevator without Erik stepping in on the very next floor.

He never made it feel as if he were following her, but Fallon knew that’s exactly what he was doing. She’d learned quickly that there were no coincidences when Erik Stevens was around.

When they ran into each other he didn’t bring up what they’d talked about the Drive. Of all things he brought up work, all the while looking like temptation incarnate in his exquisitely tailored suits.

“How’s the Christmas party coming along Miss King?”

“I heard from a few of the department heads that they’ve received early applications for our programs next quarter.”

“What will the dress code be for the Christmas Party?”

It’s so polite and totally innocuous and that just makes Fallon more suspicious and on her guard. Erik was giving her exactly what she wanted, and it irked her. She almost preferred his aggressive pursuit at the beginning of this weird dance they were locked in. Fallon understood Erik when he was all loud confidence and swagger. She didn’t know what the hell to do with upstanding CEO Erik. This was a new beast entirely and the appearance of him shocked Fallon so much she could hardly get a word out during these brief meetings.

They go on like this for two days after the Drive. It all comes to a head when Erik corners Fallon in the grand conference room she’d chosen for the office party. She’d bought a much more modest tree at a discount because of how close it was Christmas. And the fact that the lot owed her a favor after their fuckup for the Drive.

Yeah, Fallon had called back and went off on the poor person on the other side. It hadn't really been about them but someone needed to hear what she had to say and relay it to those who had crossed her. In the end, they'd rushed to give her whatever would get her off their phone. Fallon couldn't that a victory. She wouldn’t work with them again, but they’d chosen a damn fine tree the Fallon could easily decorate herself.

Fallon chose to be alone more often than not these days. It was a stark change from her earlier years at the company. Duncan or Nicole had always been at her side for one reason or another. Nicole usually tagged along to talk about the men in her life or fill Fallon in on the latest Erik gossip. Duncan would come to help her out, and Fallon now realized that had probably been his effort at flirting with her: being extremely helpful and helping her decorate the hard to reach places.

The solitude was new for her but not one she disliked. Fallon had spent a lot of time alone as a child. Her mom always worked and she’d never really gotten along with her step-siblings. Being alone allowed Fallon to reflect on the choices that had led her to this point in the year. She would be ending the year without the people she’d never thought would leave her side. But she’d be entering the new year with a job she was proud of and excelled at.

It was more than Fallon could have ever hoped for.

There had been some (literal) slip-ups. But Nicole would have proven herself to not be a real friend eventually. Thank god it was for something as simple as a man. Well, the fact that it was over a man was simple. Fallon didn’t think anything about Erik Stevens could be called simple. It baffled her how a man like him had been so sloppy with his own business. Was the call of sex that strong for men?

Was she just another woman to woo? Fallon didn’t like thinking of that, but the thought popped round when she was alone for too long. Was she just another conquest? Intellectually she didn’t believe it. Ramonda wouldn’t pull her aside and give her what amounted to a blessing of their possible union. And Erik had even suggested that she…

Yeah, Fallon thought about that a lot. The way he’d so casually offered a crown and title to her. But that was Erik, or at least, that was Erik with Fallon. This month they’d spent nearly every day together because of one crisis or another. And every time Erik hadn’t hesitated to offer Fallon anything she wanted, anything she liked. He offered rides to the hospital and stayed up all night so she wouldn’t be lonely. He took a mini road trip into the boonies so Fallon could get the tree she needed for an event

As far as Fallon knew he wouldn’t call Nicole for weeks unless she reached out first. All evidence pointed to Fallon being “the exception” to whatever rule Erik had against relationships but thinking that felt arrogant and insane. It felt like stepping to the edge of a cliff and expecting to be caught if she fell off. There was a lot of danger believing that a man like Erik could feel that way about her.

Every woman wanted to be “the one”, what were the odds that it could be Fallon?

Fallon was balanced precariously on a step stool on top of the conference table trying to reach the swooping platinum metal chandelier. This would be the only light on once the party began to give the room a more intimate vibe. The main place everyone fucked up when it came to party planning was lighting. Too bright and people felt subconscious, to dark and people felt the need to get rowdy and gross. The room needed to be dimmed to an almost candlelight glow was the sweet spot Fallon had found. 

Also, fluorescent lighting was no one's friend. 

Which is why Fallon was stretching on tiptoe with her good foot to reach the light fixture. Her other ankle was much better than it was a week ago, but Fallon had to relearn how to trust it to take her weight.

There she was, just about to toss the amber shimmering streamer over an arcing piece of platinum metal when her leg threatened to give out on her. Fallon wobbled, arms waving as she tried to regain her balance. She tried to put her foot down but misjudged the distance between the second step and her leg. Once again she wobbled in the air.

“Miss King you never got back to me about-”

Fallon’s head snapped to the door at the sound of Erik’s voice, breaking her concentration on remaining upright. She only had time to open before she hit the hard stone table hip first.

“Shit! Fallon,” Erik ran over to her and was up on the table beside her in seconds.

He hovered above her, looking unsure yet determined to help her.

“Back up,” Fallon waved him off, “I only fell because you distracted me.”

Erik shot Fallon a sour look but slid off the table and adjusted his suit. “Why are you doing this shit by yourself anyway?”

Fallon winced as she tried to carefully crawl off the table. Her hip ached and her pride felt no better. Why was she always falling around him?

“I let Jordan have her lunch, Quincy is off planning his event, Mariah and Tyra are doing end of year paperwork.” Fallon hissed when her feet finally hit the ground

Erik was staring around the room when Fallon finally steeled herself to look at him. His face was unreadable, which as expected. Fallon had essentially told him his feelings were less important than her job. Then she’d stupidly asked to be his friend. That was another problem she had around the man: she couldn’t stop saying absolutely the wrong thing at the wrong time and she had about as much balance as a spinning top.

“The dress code is festive formal by the way,” Fallon spoke once the silence between them became unbearable. Erik was such a loud presence, the silent polite man he was pretending to be unnerved her. Although he’d slipped and shown her some of his true self when she’d fallen.

Erik smirked, another crack in the armor he wore, “You can’t just put festive in front of something and make it a thing.”

Fallon lifted her chin, “I can and I have. And it’s too late for anyone to stop me.”

Erik full-on smiled at her then, and he laughed. The sound of it broke the tension in the room and Fallon laughed too. It felt a little like that time in the car on the way to get the tree. They’d bickered over snack foods and talked about childhood junk food favorites. Erik had just been Erik, not her boss or a prince. When he laughed like that the feeling returned and it gave Fallon whiplash.

Fallon knows she made the right decision with Erik, so why does she feel so bad?

Erik helps Fallon decorate and the warmth between them grows. He’s just tall set the star on top of the tree, though he teases Fallon until she allows him to pick her up and place it herself. He moves the conference table for her, even though Fallon insisted she call some of the men from the department on that floor to help him. In a feat of strength Fallon still didn’t understand, Erik managed to move it.

After the big things were moved out of the way Fallon only needed to bring in the gifts and food for the evening. Erik offered to help her with that, but she waved him off. The party wouldn’t start for hours yet and she needed to get back to the department's budget reports.

They part ways at the elevator and Fallon can’t stop smiling the whole way back to her desk. It startles her when she catches sight of her reflection in her darkened computer screen. The sight of it is like a shot of ice water in her veins. _He’s your boss, stop smiling. You can’t lead him or yourself on!_

Fallon quickly unlocks her computer and tries to lose herself in budget reports. She should be thinking of numbers and making sure she had Nicole’s reports from earlier that year. While clicking through files her phone buzzes on the desk. A second later, the email app on her computer gets a little red notification number on it.

Fallon clicks on the email app without thought, scanning through the usual thank you emails from parents at the Drive and vendors confirming the invoices she’d paid. The new email takes a second to catch her eye. She scans the sending address as she clicks it, the words registering a second after the email loads.

_Their Royal Majesties King T’Chaka and Queen Ramonda would like you to consider..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _He never made it feel as if he were following her, but Fallon knew that’s exactly what he was doing. She’d learned quickly that there were no coincidences when Erik Stevens was around._
> 
> _When they ran into each other he didn’t bring up what they’d talked about the Drive. Of all things he brought up work, all the while looking like temptation incarnate in his exquisitely tailored suits._
> 
> _“How’s the Christmas party coming along Miss King?”_
> 
> _“I heard from a few of the department heads that they’ve received early applications for our programs next quarter.”_
> 
> _“What will the dress code be for the Christmas Party?”_
> 
> _It’s so polite and totally innocuous and that just makes Fallon more suspicious and on her guard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

It’s the night of the company Christmas party and Fallon walks around the room in a daze. She’d been that way ever since she read the email from the King and Queen. Fallon hadn’t slipped into the daze immediately. Somehow she’d had the sense to respond to the email, coherently if you can believe it. After that, a date had been set and it was official, Fallon know worked for the Royal Family of Wakanda.

There was only the matter of her resignation to deal with here at the Center. That made the whole job offer a little bittersweet, but Fallon hadn’t hesitated to accept it. Ramonda had taken notice of her commitment to the Center and its charitable efforts. The Wakandan government wanted to improve its efforts to work with the various governments around the world. They had their own planners and ambassadors but they enjoyed Fallon’s “People first” approach to her events.

They felt that by winning over the people in the countries they hoped to open communications with would endear them to their leaders. And they’d admired Fallon’s work with Nicole’s gala so she’d be going on the road with them essentially working both people-focused, charitable events, and the ritzy money-making events to soothe the rich aristocrats and politicians.

Fallon’s events would contribute to the good of not just her tiny ecosystem here in LA but around the world. It was more than she could have ever hoped for in a job. It combined her love of event planning with philanthropy on a level Fallon had never anticipated she’d reach. She’d be in the room with the world's leaders. She’d help the people she’d only seen on the internet, suffering out of reach. And she’d do it all with the backing and protection of the Wakandan government.

That beat out Mona’s job any day.

After accepting the position Fallon had gone on autopilot. She told no one about the offer or her acceptance. Who would she tell? Nicole was no longer her friend and she was giving Duncan the space he’d asked for. Fallon had thought to tell Erik, but she didn’t know where an offer like this left them.

It solved the problem of him being her boss and working with the royal family pretty much put her name in the public domain. She couldn’t fear being attached to him would bring her the wrong kind of publicity because she’d already be publicly attached to the royal family through her job. But Fallon would have to leave California to take on the job.

A month ago that wouldn’t have been a problem. Fallon wasn’t close to the little family she had left and she didn’t have a relationship tying her down. Yet after sending the email with her acceptance Fallon thought of Erik and everything she’d said at the Drive.

Erik arrived at the Christmas party not long after it started. He wore a rich cranberry suit with his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off the glint of his gold chain resting against his scar patterned chest. Fallon took one look at him in that suit and promptly turned in the other direction. She’d hidden behind a leafy bit of foliage from the tree until she saw him occupy himself with the food table.

Fallon managed to avoid Erik for a good part of the party. She manages to stay just out of his line of sight for so long, Fallon loses track of time. Before she knows it, Jordan is calling for everyone to gather around for the present opening. The lights are raised just slightly and the music is lowered. All of her careful sneaking around is now threatened thanks to her penchant for planning a party to the minute.

The crowd Fallon had so expertly hidden within began to trickle towards the tree in groups of twos and threes. There would be no hiding during the gift exchange and she didn’t feel ready to face Erik after that email. Things had changed since her first refusal and she was too afraid to initiate that change and explore what it could be. She’d already turned him down, how could she just turn around and ask him to try something with her right before she jets off with the royal family?

No, she can’t. She needs time to think, to regroup. Maybe she could bust out one of her binders and plan their interaction out this time. Hopefully, that would stop her from putting her foot in her mouth yet again. Fallon spots Erik and his suit a second before she nearly stumbles into him. She's able to backstep towards the doors of the doors. 

She slips out of the conference room into the dark, quiet hallway. This late, whoever isn’t at the party is at home. The sound of The Temptations crooning some Christmas song faded into the distance as Fallon carefully stepped her way through the empty hallway. She walked until she found an unlocked office. It would be the perfect place to hide until she could sneak back into the party and clean up. Jordan would hold onto her gift for her and Fallon would pick up Duncan’s before she left.

It was truly the perfect plan to avoid Erik and give Fallon more time to sort her thoughts.

Fallon couldn’t tell whose office this was by the few personal effects still resting on shelves and the desk. So she didn’t feel any remorse about making the room her hideout for the evening. She wasn’t interested in the desk anyway. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Fallon walked over to stare out of the large floor to ceiling windows.

From this corner of the building, Fallon could see way more than her little dog park and hipster museum. But Fallon was too deep in thought to take the view in.

Without anything holding her back, what stopped her from going after Erik. Her insecurity could make her think what it like but Erik had more than shown he was ready to commit to her. She couldn’t hold his past against him anymore. She couldn’t use the fact that he was her boss, because soon he wouldn’t be, and that had been her strongest defense.

He was still a prince though. That wouldn’t change regardless of her job title. He was a prince and, from what Fallon gathered from Ramonda, Erik preferred being in America. Fallon felt no such tie to the country she’d spent her entire life. Fallon loved California and that was it. California would always be there. Would Erik?

He talked about wanting to be with her and making her a princess, but if Fallon said yes and their relationship had to be long-distance would he feel the same way? If he’d liked her for as long as she suspected, she knew for a fact he hadn’t been celibate during that time. And Fallon wouldn’t settle for half of a man, even if she couldn’t see him every day.

Fallon pressed her forehead against the cool glass and groaned. Why was her life like this? When had Fallon’s life turned into an episode of a soap opera? Backstabbing best friends, the best friend who’s secretly been pining for years, and then the dickhead boss turned love interest. Fallon would prefer to read this story in a book not live it. It was much more stressful being in the main character's shoes.

A sound from behind her drew Fallon’s attention to the door. There Erik stood, cranberry suit still on though his jacket had been discarded. He stared at Fallon warily from the door, a square box wrapped in cheery green paper was in his hand.

Fallon turned to him and smiled softly. She wouldn’t shoo him away this time. She couldn’t run or hide from the man obviously. It was time for Fallon to face her Erik-shaped demons once and for all.

He raised the box as he stepped further into the room, “I got you for the Secret Santa thing…”

Fallon smirked, “Who’d you pay off to swing that?”

Erik pretended to look offended for a moment then shrugged, “I ask Jordan who got you and she told me.”

“You know that defeats the point of a Secret Santa?” Fallon laughed.

The energy between them didn’t seem to know where to settle. Erik was still cautious of her after the Drive. As far as he knew, nothing had changed between them. Fallon was burdened with the knowledge that everything had changed. There were new possibilities between them. It figured that of the two of them it’d be the one most cowardly with all the knowledge.

“So do you not want my gift?” Erik tugged it closer to his chest. Fallon pouted and snatched it from him.

“I didn’t say I don’t want the gift I’m saying that’s not how Secret Santa works.” Fallon turned the slim box this way and that, trying to guess what it might be based on its size.

She raised the box to shake it but Erik gripped her wrist to stop her, “Don’t… it’s ...just open it.”

Fallon shot Erik a look to let him know how weird he was being but dutifully began ripping off the wrapping paper. With the wrapping paper gone, a blue velvet box sat in Fallon’s palm. It was too big to be a ring or pair of earrings. And Fallon couldn’t recognize the stranger, silver luminescent markings along the lid.

When she peeked up at Erik, she found him already staring at her. He looked as if his entire life depended on her opening that box and Fallon couldn’t let him wait and suffer any longer. She flipped the lid open, revealing the most stunning piece of jewelry Fallon had ever seen in her life. Now she understood why he hadn't wanted her shaking the box.

A jewel-encrusted, purple tube-shaped flower bloomed on a chain of diamonds. Inside the flower, somehow, an even bigger purple jewel lay nestled in the middle of the tube. It glowed in the low light. Fallon couldn’t do anything but stare at it. Fallon had always had a love of jewelry but most of her collection was fun earring she made herself or pretty fakes. This necklace was one thousand percent real. Just thinking of how much the glowing stone shaped gem nestled into the gem-encrusted flower was enough to make Fallon’s throat close up.

“Erik,” Fallon tore her eyes away from the necklace to look at him. Without a word, Erik lifted the necklace off the deep, royal, blue satin lining and unhooked it. He gestured towards her with the necklace so Fallon turned her back to him. 

The necklace was cold when it touched her overheated skin, Fallon jumped at first contact. Once the necklace was settled perfectly in the v of her cleavage, Fallon turned back to Erik.

“This is too much,” even as she said the words Fallon couldn’t help but run her fingers against the rough texture of the necklace. Even in the low light, the gems couldn’t help but shine brilliantly.

“Nothings too much for you,” Erik said evenly, his eyes filled with warmth. “Do you like it?”

Fallon clutched the flower in her fist, “I love it and I don’t know if I’ll ever take it off but this is…” she looked down at it again. She never wanted to take it off again. She had practically nothing in her wardrobe that was purple but Fallon would make it work.  
“Fallon, don’t think I ain’t hear everything you said the other day. I understand where you’re coming from and I know I’m asking a lot of you.” Erik took a step forward and placed his hands on Fallon’s hips. It seemed to be his favorite place to grab her and Fallon couldn’t lie, she secretly loved it too.

“I’m willing to figure this out with you Fallon. I want this and I’m willing to make it work by any means possible.” The conviction in Erik’s eyes moved her. He was saying exactly what she wanted to hear, but there was still something Fallon needed to know.

“Why me? Of all the women you’ve chased and been with,” Fallon looked down at the necklace still in her hand, “Of all the women actually on your level, what makes me so special?”

Erik touch a finger to her chin, Fallon lifted her eyes automatically, the look in his eyes shook her.

“You’re not those other women Fallon. I honestly don’t know if there is another woman out there like you, but if there is I don’t want her. I don’t care about her. Ever since I met you, you’ve never once fallen for the bullshit I put up to keep people out of my business. When you met my family you fit right in and held your own against my aunty.”

Erik brushed a lock of hair behind Fallon’s ear his eyes and voice growing softer, “You’re strong and you care. You care about everyone but yourself and I couldn’t help but look at you and want to take care of you myself when I saw that.”

Erik smiled a little as he said, “I know I’m not your first pick in a man-”

Fallon scoffed and slapped his chest. There was no heat in the gesture, she was mainly trying to distract from the fact that his words had brought tears to her eyes. No man had ever spoken about her with such love in their eyes. Maybe it was too early to throw out words like that but what else could Fallon call the look Erik gave her as he promised to work with her if it meant he had a chance at _them_.

“Goddammit, Stevens,” Fallon whispered around tears and laughter and the warmth in her chest. Before he could say anything else that made her fall for him even harder, Fallon stood on tiptoe, threw her arms around Erik’s shoulders, and kissed him for all she was worth.

They could figure out the other stuff later. When she wasn’t dying from the need to be close to him. They _would_ figure out the other stuff because Erik said he was willing to work through anything to be with her. Fallon would be brave, and if she couldn’t Erik would be there to pick up the slack and encourage her to be stronger.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _“Why me? Of all the women you’ve chased and been with,” Fallon looked down at the necklace still in her hand, “Of all the women actually on your level, what makes me so special?”_
> 
> _Erik touch a finger to her chin, Fallon lifted her eyes automatically, the look in his eyes shook her._
> 
> _“You’re not those other women Fallon. I honestly don’t know if there is another woman out there like you, but if there is I don’t want her. I don’t care about her. Ever since I met you, you’ve never once fallen for the bullshit I put up to keep people out of my business. When you met my family you fit right in and held your own against my aunty.”_
> 
> _Erik brushed a lock of hair behind Fallon’s ear his eyes and voice growing softer, “You’re strong and you care. You care about everyone but yourself and I couldn’t help but look at you and want to take care of you myself when I saw that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

For the first time in five years, Fallon left the Christmas party early.

Erik was...Erik and that meant he was persuasive. He hadn’t wanted to spend the rest of the night with her in the office.

“I mean I wanna get you in the dark but I didn’t think you’d like to- Ow! I was just playing,”

So Fallon suggested they take a walk, then realized she was wearing a hip-hugging merlot red dress and heels. So they’d gone back to her apartment instead.

“No! Funny business Mr. Stevens. There’s still a lot we need to discuss.”

“‘Discuss’, you make it sound like a business arrangement.”

“Don’t sass me. I can take away my kisses just as easily as I give them.”

“Baby, no!”

They couldn’t stop kissing or touching each other the whole ride to Fallon’s apartment. Every stop like or snarl of traffic was in their favor and they got to spend whole minutes kissing until Fallon’s toes curled. It was intoxicating learning all of Erik’s tricks and likes. He liked it when she bit his lips or cupped his cheek. He growled when she cupped the back of his neck and squeezed

Fallon also learned that she liked hearing Erik growl. It was a night of revelations for both of them.

Things cooled down in front of her building. They didn’t pull apart, Fallon suspected Erik wouldn’t let her go for anything. His arm remained around her shoulders as he held her hand like he was a security guard about to lead her through a crowd. He put himself between her and the street at all times, which Fallon thought romantic and gentlemanly until she remembered he’d grown up in the hood like her. And her neighborhood wasn’t exactly the best.

And they were both wearing a shade of red…

Once in her apartment, Erik paused before he kissed her, his eyes locked in horror on something just behind her.

“Fallon you live like this?” he gasped. He pulled her protectively behind her as if to protect her from her own apartment.

Smacking his arm, Fallon stepped around him, “Okay so it’s a little… cluttered.”

Erik’s face scrunched in disbelief, “A little?”

Fallon’s cheeks heated, she stepped protectively in front of a stack of plastic containers, “I haven’t been sleeping well and I find it easier to think after I clean… and organize.”

“Did you leave the people at Bed, Bath, and Beyond _anything_ to sell?”

He traveled cautiously further into the room. There wasn’t that much space to move. Fallon’s receptionist salary paid well for the area but this was still Downtown LA. She liked to call her Spanish style apartment cute, cozy, and perfect for a single woman without kids. But the coziness quickly turned cramped after her winter cleaning spree. She organized when she was stressed, but the towering stacks of plastic bins filled with color, texture, and garment coordinated boxes were a little much. Fallon could see that now.

When Erik reached her, he drew her in front of him and laced his fingers together. Fallon was trapped against his chest by the weight of his arms but she didn’t mind it. She leaned into him, and he responded by resting his chin on the top of her head. 

It wasn’t the closest they’d been all night but it still felt more intimate than kissing and over the clothes groping they’d done earlier. It was curiously close to cuddling, something Fallon hadn’t thought Erik would be into. She wouldn’t say anything and ruin the moment. She just settled back into his embrace and held his arms tighter against her body.

“How long do I have to wait for you to let me get you out of here?” he whispered, instantly breaking the peaceful silence.

“Ohmygod! Erik, you’re already so controlling! We haven’t even had a date yet.” Fallon laughed and pressed her hot cheeks against his arms.

Erik stayed the night but they didn’t go farther than cuddling. Erik didn’t mention it as he stripped down to his boxers, and Fallon tried (and failed) not to stare too hard at his impressive physique. That glimpse she’d had in the bright, fluorescent light of the gym had nothing on Erik’s body lit only by moonlight.

She’d wanted to ask about his scars, they seemed old. When Fallon touched his torso for the first time Erik didn’t flinch but he held himself very still. It told Fallon all she needed to know about them so she let the subject drop before either of them could say anything. After a stern warning that if he tried anything he’d have to sleep on the couch, the two of them settled into bed.

Fallon knows she wouldn’t have let anyone this close, this fast, but she was done pretending there wasn’t something different going on with her and Erik. She felt comfortable and safe with him. And to be honest, she didn’t want him to leave.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to come with me to my conference call? I feel like my aunty likes you better anyway.” Erik pouted as Fallon adjusted his tie. The maniac got up at the butt crack of dawn to drive back to his house for a suit and then raced back to her apartment to drive her to work. Fallon was sure he’d broken every speed law there was but the man probably had diplomatic plates. The political equivalent to “Who gone check me, boo?”

It was the most romantic and idiotic thing he’d ever done and Fallon hadn’t stopped smiling since he woke her up with tea and a croissant from the fancy patisserie that opened up where a laundromat used to be.

“No. I have to go clean up the conference room because _someone_ made me leave my party early.” Fallon gave his tie one final tug in satisfaction then kissed his chin. “But you can take me to lunch.”

Erik beamed at her, dimples on full display, “Oh I _can_ , can I?” he leaned closer, “Thank you for telling me what I _can_ do.”

“You’re welcome,” Fallon closed the distance between them and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. Erik growled, grabbed her hips and pulled her so fast she stumbled into his chest. He moved his other hand to grab the back of Fallon’s neck, giving him the leverage needed to deepen the kiss and leave Fallon helpless with lust and sensation.

It was Erik who pulled away this time, a smug smirk on his lipstick-stained lips. Fallon rolled her eyes but allowed the man his moment. He knew what he did to her just as much as she did. It was useless to deny it any longer.

Erik’s face twitched with discomfort and he pushed her away until they were no longer touching, “Fuck,” his hissed, “Now I gotta go talk to my aunty about fucking expense reports with-” he stopped talking abruptly and pointed at Fallon, “This is your fault. Let me get out of here before you tempt me,” he shook his head like he was disappointed and expected better from her.

Fallon scoffed, then she smiled, “You know what just for that I’m eating lunch by myself.” and he could go to his conference call with lipstick all over his lips. Fallon had to stop herself from laughing outright then. Oh well, Ramonda seemed supportive of their relationship, and this was certainly one way of telling her.

They parted ways, with matching lips, and Fallon prepared herself for the mess that awaited her in the conference room. One thing that would never change about people from Los Angeles is that they love making a mess when they know they don’t have to clean up. If you don’t put a trash can with explicit instructions (we’re talking pictures, diagrams, red circles with a line through them) then they will put trash, around a trash can. It’s infuriating and has led to many Fallon blow-ups over the years.

Thankfully, Jordan seemed to have the sense to clear away the food and present debris. The decorations (those that were still intact) remained where Fallon had first placed them. Fallon’s affection for the younger woman grew in that moment. She may be leaving the Center but Jordan had a recommendation letter or reference from Fallon if she ever needed it.

Fallon pulled down the decorations with more care than sparkly colorful paper deserved. This would be her last event with the Center during her short-lived stint as acting director and senior planner. She felt good about the work she’d done, despite how rocky her personal life had been. And she’d been smart enough to get a bunch of pictures over the years so she could have all the event she’d planned, even the Mona ones, at her fingertips should she ever feel nostalgic.

As for her new job, her email had been flooded with contracts for her to go over. There was a promise of a physical copy to be provided once Fallon arrived in Wakanda (and she still had so much to do before she was ready for that) but as a good-faith gesture, they gave her access to the contract early. There was even, though subtle, encouragement that she change any terms she wanted as she saw fit. 

Fallon was more certain than ever that her connection to Erik and the Royal family had something to do with their generosity. She allowed herself two minutes to be indignant, then she got over it. Regardless of what got her the job the only way she would keep it was by her own merits. Fallon planned on working her ass off for the King and Queen.

The decorations went into boxes to be given to Goodwill or stored in the basement for next year. Fallon rewrapped the tree in the plastic it had arrived in and laid it on its side to tie the top and keep any fallen needles inside the bag. The tree would go out no the curb as soon as Fallon found some guys to carry it. She’d set up a pickup with a local nonprofit that recycled Christmas trees so as far as Fallon was concerned her job was done.

All she had left to do was vacuum the room. Fallon was actually disappointed there wasn’t anything left to clean.

Fallon made it to the events department with an hour to spare before lunch. Erik had texted her after his conference meeting to “thank” her for making sure his aunty saw him with lipstick on. Fallon texted back that she didn’t think it was his color but if he ever wanted to borrow it again to let her know.

The department was practically a ghost town when Fallon arrived. Jordan sat at her desk, clicking away at something on her computer and looking way too focused. Christmas was tomorrow and here she was, slaving away. 

“Jordan why don’t you take the day off?” 

Jordan jumped at the sound of her voice. Fallon winced, “Sorry. I should have realized how focused you were.”

Jordan waved her off, though she still had a wild, deer in the headlights look on her face, “No, no I should have been more aware of my surroundings at work. It’s my fault, Miss King.”

It took a little convincing but Fallon got Jordan to agree to at least take an early and long lunch if she wouldn’t go home. Alone, Fallon had very little to do. There was little left for their department to do. Christmas would come and then the New Year’s event and then that was it. They were gone for the first two weeks of January. Everyone else would come back and Fallon would be off on an entirely new path.

That reminded her, she still needed to write her letter of resignation. That didn’t take nearly as long as it should have. Fallon sent the email off to HR and after receiving the confirmation email that they’d process and send it to the CEO, she had very little to do but twiddle her thumbs. It was unnerving. Fallon had never had so much free time in her life. She couldn’t understand how people lived like this.

Fallon said a mental ‘fuck it’ and began picking up all the Christmas decorations in the office. Usually, she’d keep them up until the first but this year she wouldn’t come back. Might as well clean up after herself. She doubted her coworkers would notice. It took her no time at all to find a box to temporarily store the ornaments and tinsel in as she cleaned. Those could be sorted later, at the moment Fallon just wanted to keep herself moving.

The sound of clacking heels reached her ears a second too late. They were so familiar Fallon thought she had to be hallucinating. Turning around, an overflowing box of tinsel feeling like a dead weight in her arm, Fallon blinked in disbelief.

“Nicole?”

The other woman waved, a pinched smile on her heart-shaped face, “Surprise!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season:** _
> 
> _“Fallon you live like this?” he gasped. He pulled her protectively behind her as if to protect her from her own apartment._
> 
> _Smacking his arm, Fallon stepped around him, “Okay so it’s a little… cluttered.”_
> 
> _Erik’s face scrunched in disbelief, “A little?”_
> 
> _Fallon’s cheeks heated, she stepped protectively in front of a stack of plastic containers, “I haven’t been sleeping well and I find it easier to think after I clean… and organize.”_
> 
> _“Did you leave the people at Bed, Bath, and Beyond anything to sell?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas. We’re kind of halfway through this story and I wanted to clear up any confusion about that.

Nicole looked better than she had the last time they saw each other. The goddess locs were gone, in their place a waist-length blonde lace front. Her heels are as high as they’ve always been and they match the navy blue sweater dress under her large camel coat. Her makeup is flawless and to someone who didn’t know her better, they’d think she was totally put together. Fallon knew Nicole too well to be fooled by the mask she wore that day.

“What are you doing here?” Fallon didn’t try to make her words sound polite. She wasn’t feeling very polite at that moment. Nicole had been unhinged enough to try to ruin several lives all because the man she wanted liked Fallon instead. She was capable of anything and there was Fallon, all alone with her hands filled with Christmas decorations.

Fallon set the box down on the coffee table near the couch, maintaining the same distance from Nicole all the while.

“I got an email from security to come clear out my office or forfeit the items.” Nicole shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes gleamed as they studied the empty office space around them, “So how’s it been around here without me. I didn’t hear of the charity dinner being canceled so…”

Fallon kept her face blank, “I handled it actually. The Royal Family really enjoyed themselves, though they didn’t tell me to thank you for inviting them.”

A vein bulged in Nicole’s forehead and her smile froze into a mockery of itself, “Well I’m sure it was easy managing a party that was already planned for you.”

“Yep, it was, as easy as it’s been to run a whole department by myself.” Fallon snapped back.

Both women stared each other down in the silence that followed. Nicole’s eyes flicked up and down Fallon’s form, snagging on the necklace resting against her sternum. Fallon didn’t usually wear such ostentatious and expensive jewelry to work but Erik had insisted. And she hadn’t wanted to take it off and leave it at home anyway.

“Nothing happened, huh?” Nicole sneered.

“Nothing _had_ happened, then” Fallon bit out through gritted teeth, “If you had stopped for one second during your narcissistic little breakdown I could have told you that.”

Nicole snorted, “So you could lie?”

“No bitch so I could tell you I was in the fucking hospital until 3 in the morning!” Fallon threw her hands up in the air. She couldn’t hide her annoyance and exasperation anymore. 

Nicole thought she was slick, sliding in here and riling her up when no one was around. She wasn’t dressed to fight but that didn’t mean she didn’t come to draw blood. Fallon could see her calculating little stare traveling around, looking for something else to pick at. Fallon beat her to it.

“You wanna know what happened the night before I showed up to work with Erik’s shirt on?” Fallon didn’t wait for Nicole to answer, she didn’t need to speak for this, “I was working late doing Mona’s job that _we_ were supposed to be doing together. But where the fuck was you?”

“I spent so much time fixing other people’s problems that I was too burnt out to work on the Drive. So I went down to the gym. Erik wasn’t there when I showed up and I didn’t know he’d be there because unlike you I don’t stalk everyman man with a black card in a twenty-mile radius.” Fallon paused to breathe, “So! As I was leaving I ran into him and stepped on a piece of equipment so bad I twisted my ankle and bruised the bottom of my foot.”

“Erik, because he’s actually a nice guy underneath all the arrogance, drove me to the hospital and then stayed with me so I’d have a ride home. I was too out of it to give him directions to my place so he took me to his and set me up in the guest room.”

Fallon took a step forward, towards Nicole, heat in her words and her gaze, “And you know what, I would have called you if you hadn’t been so flakey-”

“Flakey! Flakey, bitch? You’re calling me flakey? Nicole had finally found her voice, though she seemed to only know how to say one thing.

“Yes, I said flakey!” Fallon bobbed her head as she spoke. The distance between the two women shrunk dramatically as they both loudly and physically asserted themselves.

“Fallon I have spent years trying to get you to spend time with me. Maybe if you were a real friend-”

“Oh, so it’s my fault? It’s my fault that I don’t have a rich father to send me money behinds my mom's back when I spend my rent money on a new bag?”

Nicole gasped dramatically, “That happened twice and I told you that in confidence!”

She stomped her foot and cursed a storm, “Were you ever my friend? Or was I just another casualty on your way to the top?”

Fallon looked at her like she was crazy, “Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “I saw the press pics bitch! You were looking very cozy next to Duncan and now all of a sudden you’re wearing-” she reached out and tried to flick Fallon’s necklace. Fallon snatched her by the wrist and threw her hand off course. The force of it sent Nicole wobbling in her sky-high heels.

“Don’t fucking touch me because you won’t like the way I touch you back.” Fallon hissed the words through her teeth, leaning into Nicole’s stunned face with a look of promise on her face.

“Your mouth is cashing a lot of checks I know you can’t cash,” Nicole looked her up and down and stepped into Fallon’s space, “Go ahead and call security on me then, whichyo punk ass.”

Fallon seethed, silently. She was past words, it was action or nothing. Without dropping Nicole’s stare, Fallon reached back and drew her hair into a bun at the back of her neck.

“Oh? Now you have nothing to say?” Nicole taunted as if five foot five inches of death weren’t staring her in the face.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Erik’s voice filled the room but it didn’t make the women pull apart.

He rounded Nicole and stood behind Fallon. Erik put one hand on her hip and tugged, but Fallon wouldn’t be moved.

“No Erik don’t hold her back.” Nicole teased, “ _Miss King_ is feeling very bold.”

“First of all don’t address me like we know each other. Second of all, shut the fuck up!” Erik pulled at Fallon’s waist again, this time managing to get her to take two steps back from Nicole.

Erik quickly inserted himself in the small space he’d created between them. Studying Fallon’s face Erik spoke in a low voice, “What happened? Do you want me to take care of her?”

“Oh yeah Fallon, let him take care of me!” Nicole moaned exaggeratedly, “Remember when you used to take care of this pussy five times a week, Erik?”

“Bitch, didn’t I say ‘shut the fuck up?” Erik snapped over his shoulder. Nicole quieted. Erik turned to Fallon again, “Baby, tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

Nicole started up all over again once she heard that. She brought up all the times Erik had called her baby, usually during sex it seemed. Didn’t matter, Fallon was choosing to ignore her in favor of looking Erik in the eye. She stared into the depthless, chocolate brown eyes and tried to convey just how much she wanted to beat Nicole’s ass. There was no other way for this situation to end. Nicole needed her ass whooped and Fallon volunteered as tribute to make it happen for her.

“Move,” Fallon spoke so low, she doubted Nicole heard her over her own caterwauling.

Erik shook his head, an apologetic look on his face, “I can’t do that baby. I can’t let you do this. We both know she’s the type of bitch to file a report.”

Fallon worked her jaw, her the cold fury in her chest started to feel a lot like hurt, “But I want to.”

Erik sighed, then he pulled Fallon into his chest and trapped her there. That was the only way to describe the hug she could tell he was trying to soothe her with. Behind them Nicole raged on, growing more and more vulgar and yelling louder and louder the longer they held each other.

Fallon was content to let Nicole run her mouth, she focused on burying her nose in a good smelling spot between Erik’s neck and shoulder. With every inhale of that rich smell that had this point has become synonymous with Erik, Fallon felt herself calming down.

Then Nicole said, “Tell me how my pussy tastes, Fallon.” and Erik’s whole body stiffened.

“Nicole if you don’t shut the fuck up!” Erik’s whole body shook with the force of his words, “What did the terms of the contract say? Do I need to throw more money at you to get you to take your ass on?”

“I’ll shut up when you fire her!” Nicole hissed.

Erik turned around, keeping one hand on Fallon’s hip all the while, and they both stared at Nicole. She was red in the face but she didn’t cower at their stare. Nicole even had the nerve to smile and stare Fallon in the eyes as she continued.

“If you don’t I’ll report you for once again thinking with your dick and fucking a subordinate.”

Fallon looked up at Erik who did nothing but cock his head at Nicole. How could she communicate to him that he could fire her and it wouldn’t matter? Nicole would get what she wanted and they’d be done with her. But Fallon didn’t know if Erik knew about the job offer from Wakanda. She’d meant to bring it up but between the kissing and cuddling, she’d sort of gotten sidetracked.

“What the fuck is your problem with her?” Erik asked still staring Nicole down. The other women fidgeted, her eyes flickering to Fallon but Erik was quick to drag her attention back to him, “Uh uh, don’t look at her. You don’t get to fucking look at her.” 

As he spoke, Erik pulled Fallon behind him and stood menacingly over Nicole.

“Now I think I asked you a fuckin’ question”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“Flakey! Flakey, bitch? You’re calling me flakey? Nicole had finally found her voice, though she seemed to only know how to say one thing._
> 
> _“Yes, I said flakey!” Fallon bobbed her head as she spoke. The distance between the two women shrunk dramatically as they both loudly and physically asserted themselves._
> 
> _“Fallon I have spent years trying to get you to spend time with me. Maybe if you were a real friend-”_
> 
> _“Oh, so it’s my fault? It’s my fault that I don’t have a rich father to send me money behinds my mom’s back when I spend my rent money on a new bag?”_
> 
> _Nicole gasped dramatically, “That happened twice and I told you that in confidence!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. This fic will extend to Russian Christmas thanks to petitioning by my lovely readers. So this fic will end on January 7th which means more Christmas-y goodness for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas

Silence from Nicole following Erik’s heated outburst. Fallon had to lean around Erik’s bulky frame to see her, though she could have predicted the caught calculating look in her eyes. Fallon suspected Nicole didn’t have an actual reason for lashing out at her. It was easier to fight the women you suspected of hurting you than the man who actually did. Especially when that man didn’t care about you at all.

But Nicole knew the one thing Erik did care about: the Center and Fallon. It was hard for Fallon to put herself on par with the company that was his life’s work, but what else could it be. This thing between them hadn’t been defined and they’d only been together for a few hours. Still, regardless of if Fallon could believe Erik cared about her that much, she knew Nicole did. Why else risk whatever settlement Erik gave her for one last petty bit of revenge.

When Nicole didn’t seem to be willing to answer his question all the tension and threat in his body disappeared. His shoulders shook, and it took Fallon a moment to register the fact that he was laughing. A slow chuckle that was almost entirely in his shoulders. It was somehow more terrifying than the actual threat he presented earlier.

Fallon checked Nicole’s face for a reaction; she looked terrified.

“You know what Nicole, you fucked up,” Erik began laughing out loud then. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his fingers, keeping that same low jovial chuckle.

“You know that right?” he asked her when she continued to stare at him dumbfounded, he barked, “Tell me you know you fucked up.” All joviality that had briefly entered his tone left all at once.

Fallon shivered, why was this turning her on?

Nicole, stunned and surely scared shitless, meekly replied, “I know I fucked up.”

Whatever expression crossed Erik’s face next made Nicole’s eyes became shiny with tears.

“Now, I tried to be a gentleman. For some reason, I tried to be merciful.” Pausing in his icy monologue, Erik turned to meet Fallon’s eye, “You see what happens when you’re merciful. The fuckers come back” his lip twitched in an aborted snarl, “Like fucking cockroaches.”

Fallon nodded obediently as he spoke. He could say anything in that tone of voice and Fallon would probably nod in agreement. Of course, Erik would be the man she discovered a heretofore unknown kink, and Fallon couldn’t even pinpoint what the kink was. There was just something about Erik’s powerful voice, powerful frame, and powerful aura filling the room on her behalf.

Oh yeah, the protective bit had a lot to do with the kink. And Erik was nothing if not protective of Fallon, even before they’d admitted their feelings to each other.

Through the haze of lust, Fallon thought, “Oh shit, Nicole did fuck up.”

“I’m not going to ask you again. I want this shit out in the open and done with. ‘Cause I’m sick of your shit Nicole. That pussy wasn’t nearly good enough to be worth all this hell. So speak the hell up!” Erik took a half-step forward and cocked his head, “What the fuck is your problem with Fallon.”

Nicole’s mouth opened and her jaw worked but no words came out for some time. Fallon thought for a second that Erik had broken her. Then, in a meek voice, Nicole began speaking. She didn’t even glance at Fallon, though she was visible around Erik’s bicep and watching with wide eyes.

The tension in the room was so thick Fallon worried there wasn’t enough air left for the three of them. It felt a lot like being a kid and watching another kid get in trouble. That, “Oh you fucked up. Thank god I’m not you.” feeling. You felt bad for them but at the same time, you didn’t want to attract the attention of the angry adult.

Also Fallon didn’t feel any sympathy for Nicole.

“I-I was jealous because…” she swallowed, “because she doesn’t even fucking try. She doesn’t try and things are just fucking handed to her. She showed up as a fucking receptionist! She grew up in the hood! I went to UCLA, I’m fucking well-traveled. I know the difference between real and fake designer!”

Nicole forgot the danger in front of her as she went on. Her voice grew stronger, louder, and the truth in them stung Fallon in the place where a stubborn piece of her heart still cared about the other woman’s opinion. Nothing had come easy to Fallon. She didn’t know where Nicole was seeing this “easy” life she was living but Fallon’s life was far from perfect.

And the fact that the woman who’d been her friend for five years didn’t know that just proved they’d never been friends at all. Which hurt all the more, because at one point Fallon had thought of Nicole as the family she no longer had. A family she chose because she loved them and they loved her. Obviously, that hadn’t been the case for both of them.

“If she hadn’t got that job she wouldn’t even be here. I would be with you wearing beautiful gem-encrusted necklaces and being promoted to Head of the Department.” Nicole had the gall to sniff as if she were the victim in all this.

All the hurt left Fallon at once, replaced by disgust. She didn’t need to hear any more from Nicole. The woman had deep-rooted issues that she was taking out on the one person who was rooting for her. Fallon had done nothing but support and help Nicole, if she saw five years of friendship as nothing but a competition then there was nothing left there for Fallon to feel for.

Erik seemed as tired of Nicole’s spiel as Fallon was. Shaking his head, he touched his fingers to the cuff of his suit and said, “Fucking pathetic.”

Behind Nicole, several tall dark-skinned, bald beauties marched into the room. They bore a striking resemblance to the women at the Charity Dinner. And the women security guards down in the Lost and Found… And the guards that had been with the Royal Family at her Drive. A lot of things were clicking into place all at once for Fallon. As for Nicole, well she was shaking in her stilettos.

Fallon tried not to find immense pleasure in the other woman’s fear but she dismissed the impulse. Nicole had done nothing but come for her, despite Fallon trying to give the other woman the benefit of the doubt. There’d never been a chance of them being friends again, but now Nicole was essentially dead to Fallon. Whatever Erik and his Wakandan warrior women decided to do to her she deserved it.

The warrior women closed in around Nicole, obscuring her from Fallon’s view. She could hear sounds of a struggle and _then_ Nicole seemed to find her voice.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Who do you think you are?”

In response, a no-nonsense accented voice rose above hers, “If you do not act like a lady we will be forced to stop treating you like one. Understand?”

Nicole must have decided to behave herself, Fallon still couldn't see. A second later the group of women, with Nicole in the center, exited the Events department. Before the group of warrior women disappeared, one of them detached from the group and headed to Nicole’s office. She picked up the trash can and dismissively tossed in everything except the computer on her desk.

As she passed Erik and Fallon on her way out the door, trashcan of Nicole’s stuff in her hand, she shot them a wink. It was then, while staring at the back of the woman’s head, that Fallon realized it was the same woman who’d attended the Charity Dinner with the Royal Family. Either this was a small world or the Royal family had a further reach than she’d imagined. Regardless, Fallon wasn’t ungrateful for their interference.

In the silence that followed Nicole’s forced departure exhaustion washed away any lingering anger (and lust) in Fallon’s body. She felt a sudden need for a nap or at least a sit-down. Before she could decide, either way, Fallon found herself with an armful of Erik.

Or rather, Erik had an armful of Fallon. He lifted her off her feet in one smooth move. Their lips met and ...yeah. This was way better than Fallon’s idea to take a nap.

“How’d you get here so fast?” Fallon asked much, much later. Erik still hadn’t let her go but now they were in a much more comfortable position hidden behind the shades in her office.

She’d never gotten the chance to bring in that comfy couch the way she wanted to. But Erik’s lap made for a comfortable replacement and he didn’t seem to mind her office chair too much. After messing with her settings, of course. Fallon let the adjustments slide, this wouldn’t be her office let alone her chair for much longer.

“I came cause HR sent me _this_ ,” Erik pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Immediately she saw her emailed, HR had cc’d it to him seconds after she sent it.

“You got a new job?” Erik studied her and rubbed her hip with the hand he didn’t have tightly gripping her thigh.

“You didn’t know? I thought the Queen would have talked to you about it during your conference call.”

Erik closed his eyes and sighed, “She didn’t.”

Fallon giggled, “What did you think I was gonna say?” When Erik wouldn’t meet her eyes she began laughing harder, “Did you think I quit for us?”

Erik shrugged, “We never talked about whether there is an ‘us’ or not to be honest.”

Fallon stopped laughing and stared at him, “Do you want to have that conversation now?”

Erik shrugged and wouldn’t meet her eyes. With her gaze fixed on his thumb rubbing at the tights covering her thighs, Fallon said, “This job is going to have me traveling all over. Maybe even living in Wakanda. I know this is new but I’d like to see what this could become.”

Fallon touched his cheeks, and caressed his jaw, “It’s okay if you don’t-”

“Fallon that’s not it. I just…” Erik sighed and let his head fall back against the headrest on the desk chair. He studied her tired eyes and said, “I’m not letting you go if I don’t have to. I just care about what you want. So if you want _this_ I want _this_ too.”

“What are we twelve, _“this”_ what is _“this”_ ,”

Erik groaned, “Girl you know what I mean,”

Fallon couldn’t help but smile as she teased, “I’m not a mind reader Erik. How am I supposed to know what you mean?”

Erik squeezed her thigh twice, “Fine then you want me to be explicit: Fallon I don’t give a fuck that it’s been maybe sixteen hours since you finally let me in, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But what about my upcoming travel? We’ll have to be long-distance for a while.” 

Fallon had teased him earlier but this is something that worried her. She wouldn’t have ever given up her career to be with him but she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from wondering what they could have been. Despite teasing him about what he wanted Fallon knew how Erik felt about her. The depth of this feeling between them is unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Missing out on that would have haunted her.

“You say that like I don’t have a private jet,” Erik made a face, it was all scrunched up in exaggerated disbelief.

“I’ll be in a different time zone for probably most of next year.”

Erik sucked his teeth dismissively, “I got insomnia anyway, next!”

Fallon stared at him. This man was truly something else. He batted away her concerns easily, most would assume he was just saying it at the moment. How often did people mean what they said before they even got to experience what was coming to them? Sure men could say they were ready for a long-distance relationship but once it starts and their partner is away and they’re lonely ....anything could happen.

Somehow though, Fallon doubted Erik would be one of those men. She wasn’t in denial about his player past, hell she judged him for it for years. But player Erik wasn’t the man she was...dating?

“So are we dating then?” Fallon asked, “Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Erik scrunched his nose at her words, “How about you: my girl and I’m your man?”

Fallon squinted at him, “As long as it means we're exclusive…”

Erik shot her a dry look that said: “C’mon now.”

Fallon raised her hands in protest, “Hey I just want things as clear as possible between us. I don’t want to find out in Greece or something that my _man_ was out with other bitches because he “missed me”.”

Erik snorted, “Call me corny for this but; this is it, Fallon. I know you like to plan for every possible contingency but you can’t plan for life or love.” he adjusted his grip on her hip and then continued, “You’re the only one I want. I’ve waited this long for you to catch up and I’ll wait even longer until you’re stateside.”

He kissed her so gently Fallon felt as if her heart would fly out of her chest.

“What if I decide to stay in Wakanda?”

“Then I guess I better start teaching you Xhosa, then.”

Fallon beamed at him. Erik dimpled right back at her. They leaned in for a kiss at the same time and when they’re lips connected, no more was said.

Until Fallon pulled away to breathe, “By the way, you’re corny.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously On 'Tis the Season** _
> 
> _“You know what Nicole, you fucked up,” Erik began laughing out loud then. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his fingers, keeping that same low jovial chuckle._
> 
> _“You know that right?” he asked her when she continued to stare at him dumbfounded, he barked, “Tell me you know you fucked up.” All joviality that had briefly entered his tone left all at once._
> 
> _Fallon shivered, why was this turning her on?_
> 
> _Nicole, stunned and surely scared shitless, meekly replied, “I know I fucked up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m challenging myself to post a chapter of this fic every day. I was originally going to stop on the 25th (with a bonus 26th chapter) and then I said I’d stop January 7th but I’ve decided to end this story in the next three chapters. 
> 
> I love this story and I love how it's connected and reconnected me to so many people in this fandom. That said it’s getting to the point where writing this is a struggle and I feel like I’ve accomplished what I wanted and more. I don’t want to dread writing my favorite couple so I’m going to listen to my gut and end this story at a good point.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support of this and me. I’m still kind of surprised that so many of you like this little challenge I gave myself. I’m definitely doing this next year so if any of you want to join me make sure you tag me in your fics!
> 
> Just to be clear: This is an AU of my fic A Catfish Christmas

“You know I could take you out forreal right? We don’t have to go to this office party.” Erik grumbled. He stomped his feet twice on the ground and shot a glare at the white women scurrying to pass him on the narrow sidewalk.

Fallon smiled up at him but didn’t comment. He’d been making little statements like that since he asked her where she wanted their first date to be. In her defense, the idea of planning a date with Erik was more than a little intimidating. The man had a level of wealth she couldn’t even fathom. As far as Royal Families go Erik’s was the richest and growing richer. After they opened their borders around twenty years ago the country has only gotten richer through trade and partnerships with the countries in Africa and around the world.

How did you plan a date with a man who could by a restaurant and shut down a block at a moment's notice because his wallet was thick like that? And Erik was so indiscriminate with how he spent money. Fallon understood that he grew up with the kind of wealth she couldn’t even fathom, but that didn’t mean she was comfortable with it.

The New Years' Eve Party seemed like a neutral zone. A safe public way for them to spend time together where neither one of them had to pay for anything. Perfect!

“This is my last party at the Center,” Fallon stroked Erik’s bicep, he’d crossed his arms across his chest to look extra intimidating to the pedestrians walking by.

Erik glanced at her then sighed, “I was picturin’ somethin’ a little different for our first date.”

Fallon smirked and snuggled closer, prompting Erik to uncross his arms and tuck her into his side, “I mean, technically this isn’t our first date.”

Erik looked down at her, head cocked in confusion, “It isn’t?”

Fallon shook her head, “No. I’m pretty sure our first date was that night in the hospital.”

Erik made a face, he didn’t like that, “How is that a date we were in the hospital?”

Fallon shrugged, “It was the first time I saw you as Erik and not my slutty boss.”

Erik huffed a loud laugh at that, head was thrown back and everything. Fallon beamed, basking in the glow of Erik's laughter and the warmth from his body. 

Since getting together Fallon can’t seem to stray far from Erik’s side. She had this strange urge to touch him every time she looked at him and Erik is the last person who would tell her to stop. He adores the attention she now showers him with. According to him, she’d curved him years ago when they first met and he’d never recovered. Add that to the fact that (at best) Fallon’s previous behavior towards him could be called respectfully cool and distant.

Erik said she took one look at him and decided he wasn’t worth the time of day. But Erik liked to exaggerate.

“Okay then if that was our first date what date is this?” Erik asked once his chuckling had subsided.

Fallon pretended to think, one finger on her chin and everything, “Well I’d say our second date would probably be when you brought me my favorite sandwich and we had our first kiss.”

Fallon looked up at Erik sweetly then, “By the way, I never said it in the moment but you are a really good kisser. I forgot how enjoyable just kissing can be.”

Erik waggled his eyebrows with a smug smile, “See we could have been kissing ages ago but you was playin’,”

Fallon cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, “Yeah and we probably would have broken up ages ago because old Erik was not looking for a girlfriend.”

Erik doesn’t argue her on that point. The doors to the venue opened and Erik quickly ushered Fallon inside. It was officially “winter” in LA which meant that as soon as the sun went down it was stay in the house weather.

The club was warmer than outside but Fallon could hear the whirring of a fan from a vent as the walked down a narrow set of stairs. From the outside, the venue looked like a modern warehouse turned restaurant. There were very little windows and what windows there were had velvet curtains blocking any outside street light. Erik kept a firm grip on Fallon’s hand, both of them aware of how clumsy she was on _flat_ ground.

Finally, they reached a door with no handle on the outside. A square slot moved and grey eyes stared out suspiciously. They could hear the sounds of the party through the slat. Jazz music and the noise of too many conversations going on at once.

“Password.” The eyes demanded.

Erik looked to Fallon, a question in his eyes. Fallon rubbed his arm and smiled at the eyes, “Winter is coming.”

At her side, Fallon felt Erik stifle a chuckle. The eyes zeroed in on him immediately, even though Erik hadn’t made a sound. Fallon squeezed Erik’s hand in hers and smiled sweetly at the eyes, “Jake, it’s me. I know Quincy.”

The grey eyes could remain suspicious no longer. The eyes -Jake’s eyes- squint and laugh lines formed at the corners; he was smiling.

“Girl I almost didn’t believe it. Not with you showing up with _him_.” Jake winked at Erik.

Erik’s eyebrow twitched, the only expressions on his otherwise blank face, and looked to Fallon for clarity. Though he acknowledged the wink with a sedate nod.

“Wassup witchu,” he responded politely.

Fallon smiled up at him with pride. She knew he hated being talked to any kind of way. And she’d learned, after days of texting and calling, that he liked a certain amount of control over his life. So this speakeasy thing was not his cup of tea. Yet he was trying, for her.

Jake slammed the eyehole shut and after a pulled the door open for them, the cacophony of laughter music and drinks being poured hit them like a tidal wave... Inside the room dripped with vintage-inspired elegance. The room was already filled with people Fallon recognized from work. All the brown skin and sparkling decor made her think of that Eddie Murphy and Richard Pryor movie. Just black opulence as far as the eye could see.

Fallon spotted Quincy by the bar looking suave and over the top in a genderbending tuxedo gown. The pocket square and lining of Jake’s suit matched Quincy’s gown, right down to the gold and black bow ties and spats on their shoes.

“Fallon you’re a vision in red!” Jake swung Fallon into a hug, and subsequently away from Erik. 

“Me, look at you! I see Quincy finally convinced you to be matchy-matchy,” Fallon tugged at Jake’s bow tie, making it more askew than it already had been.

Jake shrugged; caught, but he didn’t let the spotlight linger on him for long. Jake turned them both to face Erik and made a show of looking him up and down.

“Now tell me about your new accessory.”

Fallon felt her cheeks go hot, “ _Jake_ ,”

Erik licked his lips, keen dark eyes assessing everything in front of him and coming up with...what? What did he see when he looked at the two of them? As a receptionist, Fallon was a glorified maid, nanny, and errand girl to have the office. In the years she’d worked under Mona Fallon grew close to the families of her coworkers. So while the planners managed events Fallon kept their neglected families and significant others entertained. This was how she’d met, and subsequently become friends with, Jake.

Jake and Quincy are middle school sweethearts that make everyone else in love look like bad actors. Fallon had not so quietly envied their relationship and Jake had promised to hook her up with a friend whenever she wanted. But, Fallon was Fallon and work usually came first. It must also be said that Jake was the first to point out that her most recent ex was a drug addict and that the boyfriend before that was a bum.

So basically him meeting Erik was very important. Not that she needed an outside perspective to feel better in her relationship. It was the exact opposite. 

In the days following Fallon and Erik coming together, things felt so effortless yet meaningful with him. She liked that he thought of her throughout the day and sent her messages and snacks he thought she’d liked. Fallon liked that he was already so interested in her well being. And wow the bar for men is on the floor but Fallon couldn’t lie: Erik’s protective streak is one of the sexiest things about the man. And she believes that _after_ seeing him without his shirt on.

Yet things were so good Fallon was getting suspicious. She wasn’t raised Catholic but she’d been raised in the church and it was common fucking sense that whenever a lot of good happened something bad followed just to test you. Erik was her a lot of good, and Fallon hoped that Nicole was the looming bad. Which would work out great because Erik had snapped his fingers and essentially made the woman disappear?

Seriously, Fallon couldn’t even find her social media anymore. 

“So you're here to give me the shotgun speech?” Erik smirked, charm on eleven.

Jake tilted his head to the side and smiled, “No. I don’t like guns. I’ll just ruin you financially and hide illegal porn on your computer for the feds to find.”

Erik’s eyebrows shot up but there was a look of respect in his eyes. He looked Jake up and down, much the same way Jake had done to him. Fallon wondered what he thought of being threatened by a man in gold winged eyeliner.

Surprisingly Erik smiled, dimples out in full effect, “Fucking finally!”

Jake and Fallon shared a look. What the hell? 

Erik put his fist out for Jake to dap, which he did as awkwardly as possible.

“I was starting to think she had no one in her life to hold her down.” Erik’s eyes flickered over to Fallon and they warmed, “The thought of anyone trying to hurt her…” he trailed off but the clenching of his fist finished the sentence well enough.

“What did you think of the Nicole situation?” Jake not-so-casually asked.

Erik shrugged, “I was stupid to ever go near her and she deserves everything she got for going after Fallon.”

Jake’s eyes lit up at that, “What’d you do to her?”

Fallon quickly saw where this was going. Whatever tense posturing they’d been doing before was now gone. They’d bonded over a shared dislike of Nicole and Fallon couldn’t help but think of how wonderful it is she’s bringing people together. Unintentionally of course, but if not for her Fallon doesn’t know if she’d have ever given Erik a second glance. And now Erik and Jake were all buddy-buddy.

While the men talked shop on the best way to ruin someone’s life, Fallon wandered the room. This would be the last time she saw some of these coworkers and she was feeling a little nostalgic. Yes, they hadn’t appreciated her when she was an assistant but in the last month of Fallon being both a planner and head of the Events department she’d received much more respect from her coworkers.

It was a sad fact of LA that people didn’t care to know you unless you met some strange impossible standard they had for friendships. 

Once Fallon drifted over to Quincy’s group of what looked like the Event’s department and the security guards who’d showed Fallon the video of Erik taking her shoe. It felt like ages ago when it was only the beginning of the month. It was just a testament to how drastically Fallon’s life had changed in such a short period.

Quincy’s group was talking about the video footage of Nicole going off, twice, at Fallon and Erik. No one had been there for the second incident but Nicole had been so loud with her caterwauling Fallon wouldn’t be surprised if everyone on their floor heard her. The prodded her with questions about the start of the fight, why she was here with Erik. For once in her life, Fallon was somehow at the center of a party instead of hiding in the shadows and making decisions behind the scenes.

The questions didn’t feel invasive so Fallon had no problem answering them. She told them as much as she wanted to about the situation: Fallon and Nicole had been best friends and then she started having sex with Erik and turned on her. Fallon was with Erik now but not because she was sleeping with him beyond Nicole’s back.

She left out the part that, so far, they hadn’t slept together at all. Things were so new and sweet and Fallon didn’t want to bring sex into it too soon. Erik respected her feelings on the topic and never made her feel pressured to go farther than the heated making out they really liked doing in his office.

Erik found her in the thick of a group of people, all hanging off her every word. He tried to hang back and blend with the crowd but as soon as she saw him Fallon was done with being the center of attention. She wanted to be with her man.

With halfhearted but sweetly uttered apologies, Fallon detangled herself from the group of women and Quincy and fell into Erik. Her heel somehow got caught on the barstool she’d been sitting on. Luckily Erik caught her easily, something he seemed to go often.

“There I go, falling for you again.” Fallon cheesed at him. She may have accepted a few complimentary margaritas and was feeling herself.

Erik snorted and shook his head, “And you call me corny?” Erik bent down and scooped her legs up so Fallon was cradled against his chest. Everyone around them cooed at their display, the group of people Fallon had honestly forgotten as soon as Erik appeared, awed at the moment.

Fallon’s cheeks went hot so she buried her head in Erik’s neck. He was laughing and bowing like he was on a stage. Fallon kicked her feet to get him to stop swinging her around and Erik answered by whipping around crazily in a circle. Fallon giggled and tried to hold on to his shoulders. Erik swung and swung until Fallon was breathless with laughter.

The familiar strains late 90’s R&B blared over the speakers and Fallon bounced in Erik’s arms excitedly.

“I love this song! I love this song!”

Erik laughed, caught up in her excitement, “You wanna dance?” then he set her feet on the floor before she could even answer.

Fallon looked up at him and bit her lip, “I’m a bad dancer.” She looked around and realized she wasn’t nearly drunk enough to dance in front of this many people.

“It’s just a little two-step,” Erik’s hands settled on her hips and he began moving her to the beat. 

Fallon couldn’t relax enough to sink into the music, so she just let Erik have his way. He turned her this way and that and she allowed it like some lifesize Barbie doll.

“C’mon baby, don’t think about them. They ain’t here. Look at me.” Erik lifted one hand from her hip to touch her chin. 

When Fallon met Erik’s gaze and saw that familiar warmth in his eyes she relaxed a little. He dropped the grip on her chin to return it to her hip but his eyes never left hers. They danced like this for too many songs to count. As long as Erik was in control Fallon was fairly decent, but between one song and the next it stopped being about dancing and was more about being close to each other.

Midnight came and went and while everyone did the countdown and cheered as the clock struck 12, Fallon and Erik were still on the dance floor, swaying with her head on his chest. Erik held her hand and kept one hand low on her waist as Auld Lang Syne played from every speaker and tv.

Happy New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post yesterday because I was feeling very burnt out and I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I decided that since I didn't take Christmas off I'll take New Years off. Everyone was very understanding of it but I still want to take the time to thank you for being so supportive of me and this little story of mine.


End file.
